Kolulu Bell (redo)
by blackful18
Summary: After Kolulu got back to the mamodo world, her personality was somehow free and wants to take her anger out on Kolulu. After nearly hurting Kolulu, her dark-side erased her memory, so a mamodo bright her back to the human world to find and stop Kolulu's second personality. Will she succeed?
1. Prologue

Somewhere around the Mamodo World, there was this girl named Kolulu, now free of the battle field. She was glad that she went back there, no reason to worry about battling to be king of the Mamodo World. She was living around the forest hoping she could find some flowers. When she told Zatch to be the kind king, she hoped that he can keep his promise. Day by day, having fun around the forest. It felt so peaceful there. Hoping to find no other mamodos around. When Kolulu didn't want to battle for the rights to be the mamodo king, she was forced with a dark being inside. When ever her spell was used, she would turn into a monster, attacking anyone, standing in her way. But now that Zatch helped by burning her book, she won't have to worry about that anymore. She only hopes that Zatch can win. She looked up to the sky and smiled. Life was peaceful now. She walked up to the woods to play around.

But that one night would change her. It was midnight. Kolulu was even sleeping. Suddenly, something evil inside She wanted get out. It screamed with hatred in it's being. Inside was Kolulu's dark-half. She wanted to gain title to become king, but because of Kolulu's weakness, she blew it. Nothing means anything to her, not for battle, not for king of the Mamodo World, but for revenge. The anger inside the darkness, wanted to leave. The dark-half wanted to make Kolulu pay for her weakness. Because of this anger, burning inside her, something happened. She saw a portal, a portal to the outside world. Kolulu's dark personality grinned as a opportunity to get out and be leave this weak body. So she jumped out and entered into existence. The dark-half was now free. How she never felt so free.

She saw the forest everywhere. She sniffed and smelled everything. Then looking at her hands, she saw that that she was in her normal state, but it was fine, all she wanted was out of this body of a little weak excuse of a mamodo. How she wanted to crush her for it, but she wanted to wait until she wake up to see her. She smiled down evilly at Kolulu, waiting for Kolulu to wake up, so she can crush her without mercy.

Kolulu woke up and notice a shadow on top of her. When she saw, who she was looking at, Kolulu couldn't tell from the shadow around her. 'Who are you?' Kolulu asked' Why are you here? I thought I was the only one here' unaware who she's talking to, was gonna be in for a surprise. Kolulu tried to see if she wanted to be friends with her. 'Maybe we can be friends, I even got you some flowers, I picked up the other day'. Kolulu added, picking up the flowers, showing them to her. 'Here'

But the shadowy figure smacked the away, yelling at her. 'Shut up!' It caused Kolulu to jump away in fear, from the impact she did. Kolulu started to shake in fear, wondering why would she be rude.' Why would do that?' She said, wanting to cry. The dark mamodo wanted to revenge of Kolulu, that happened in the Mamodo battle.' For what you did back then! I hate you with every fiber of my being!' she yelled fiendishly **(that voice only sounded familiar to Kolulu)**. 'What are you talking about? What did I do? I don't even know you!' She cried, getting real scared, as the dark mamodo walked close to her. 'You don't know what you did? You don't even remember me, do you!? But I do! But I remember you! I've known you since birth!' She yelled and then her hands started to changed into gloves, then claws, and transformed into a horrible monster and yelled with fury. Kolulu backed away slowly, too scared to defend herself.

The dark mamodo ran to kolulu and started to rapidly jab her with her claws. Kolulu screamed from the cuts, hitting her. The evil mamodo enjoyed it so much, that she lost count on how many times she slashed Kolulu. The mamodo slashed Kolulu out of her cloths until she was wearing nothing but in her underwear clothing. After her attack was finish, she stopped and observed on the damaged she did to Kolulu, laying on the ground. Kolulu wanted to know, why does this mamodo know her, and what did she do to make her angry to attack her. Who is she.

The evil mamodo wanted to finish her off, but she had her own idea in mind. she grabbed Kolulu by the head, lifting her up. She laught evily at the easily beated Kolulu.' I'm glad I'm free from you.' She said wickedly, as the sun rising up, she saw her face, as it now appeared as the second personality that loves to fight. Kolulu gasped as she saw her. "No. It's impossible!" Kolulu was scared with fear on how she got out. 'I wanted to be free from you, since the day you let him burn your book! But with me out of you, nothing will stop me from going back to the Human World and continued what I set off to do!' Kolulu gasped at what she just said. Thought about what she said about returning to the Human World. She needed to be stopped. Kolulu needed to do something, even if she has to fight.

She needed to stop her, before she cause more suffering, than what she did back in the mamodo battle, even if it means fighting her. The evil mamodo could tell what she is thinking, so she needed to play it safe.' And to be sure you won't try to stop me! I'm erasing your memory so you forget this whole thing of meeting me in person! So I don't want you having any ideas of stopping me as I go back to continue my onslaught!' After that said and done. The evil mamodo gripped her hand on Kolulu's head(that hurt painfully). She started to make a red spark on her head. Kolulu screamed as if she was being zapped by Zatch's lighting. The mamodo then dropped Kolulu, leaving her to squirm on the field, and soon left her. Nowhere she is walking to is a mystery, but she would soon return.

A giant man like mamodo came and saw the Kolulu brused badly,' How pitiful, to see you like this. Now you se the price of not fighting child. But I know this boy Zatch will help you on your goal to put an end to this. Once this is over, either you or Zatch will be crowned ruler of the Mamodo World.' the man like giant mamodo said pulling his hand out and use some sort of magic to teleport her to the Human World, hopefully, kolulu will learn that she needs to fight in order to gain peace

 **Who is that mamodo? And why did he put his faith on her? We'll find out in chapter 1**

 **Note: I don't own Zatch Bell**


	2. From bad to worse to better

It had been days since Kolulu was gone, and Lori just did nothing but cry. She wished she had never read that book, then they would had a good time together. When Lori met Kolulu, she was sad, cold and wet, but she found her and brought Kolulu to her home. She even wanted to be a good sister to her. But because of the spellbook she read, it changed her personality and caused a rampage to innocents. Then when Kolulu almost got runover by a truck, Lori red the book again to protect her. Then there came the battle with Zatch and Kiyo. When the battle was over, Kolulu wanted Zatch to burn her book, to be rid of herself of her darkhalf, and sent back to the Mamodo world.

Kolulu was the one thing she had in her mind. Of course her real sister Kari Tomoko ( **Note:I don't know her last name, so I chose this last name for her, and also Kari is my character for this fic** ) was her older sister. When Lori and Kari were kids, they use to have fun together, when their parents were at work. But then on a sunday, they went to a church. Kari was found by Lori, playing with a match. It caused a fire on the church, and they all left home. Then the police came and try to get questions from the Tomoko's, but Lori told them Kari did, cause Lori was scared of the boys in blue, so Kari was sent to jail, in a young age.

Since then, Lori was in despair ever since, trying so hard to forget hat memory, Lori heard a doorbell. She went to the door, and opened it to see her mother. Lori was happy to see her, so she ran to her mother and gave her a big hug, so happy to see her again. 'Mother!' Mrs Tomoko smiled at Lori, wanted to make her more happy, so she broke the hug and then 'Lori, I found someone, I think you know.' Mrs Tomoko said, showing Kolulu behind her. Lori was shocked to see her. She started to show tears of joy, 'K..Kolulu?' Kolulu also had tears of joy. 'Lori' she called. Lori and Kolulu ran into each other, hugging even.

Lori then looked up to her mom, trying to get some questions. 'How did you find her?' Lori asked, Mrs Tomoko smiled then told her, 'I found her in a nearby forest, while trying to get back to my apartment, when all of a sudden, I found hurt real bad. She looked as if someone or something tried to slice her, so I took her to my place. After I brought her to my place, she caled me Lori,' Lori was surprised to even think when Kolulu mistaken Mrs Tomoko for Lori. Kolulu could tell from Lori's face. When Mrs Tomoko found her brused, she did mistake for Lori.' After I nurse her back to health, she told me everything about you two, she even told me how you had a good time together. Lori it was truly nice to take her to your arms, for not leaving her to drip in that storm.' After the explanation was over.

Lori and Kolulu went back to hugging, and smiled at each other. They soon stopped hugging. soon enough Mrs Tomoko then said,' I'll leave you two as I head back to my apartment, since you two know each other.' she left with Lori and Kolulu along, getting them a chance understand what's going on. Lori and Kolulu were at the kitchen enjoying a meal. Lori then looked at Kolulu, wondering what's going on.' Kolulu?' Lori asked her, and Kolulu looked at her.' Yeah?' Kolulu spoke given her attention.' How did you come back?' Kolulu down her head and said,' I don't know. All I remember was that I got hurt somehow, and I heard someone saying, How pitiful, to see you like this. Now you see the price for not fighting child. But I know this boy Zatch will help you on your goal to put an end to this. Once this is over, either you or Zatch will be crowned ruler of the Mamodo World. But I don't knoe what he meant by my goal or why he said either me or Zatch be the ruler, or even what price for, but I still don't want to fight'.

Lori knew what went on her mind. She doesn't blame her.' But I was also told what happen, after you read book, you tried to protect me. If it wasn't for you, that truck would've hurt me real bad, even when it meant turning me violent'. Lori knows what she is talking about. But all had to wait for now, but to be sisters again. Lori got her attention back to Kolulu and ask,' Wanna go to a concert? I saved two tickets for us, while you were around.' Kolulu got the joy of going to a concert.' Sure Lori, I'll love to come along.' Lori giggled, and got up and grabbed Kolulu, and walked outside.

When they got to the concert, they went to their seats with Megumi singing for everyone. Kolulu notice a opening of the door, and saw Tia and Zatch. Kolulu wanted to make sure there was no attention, even around Lori.' Lori, I need to use the "bathroom".' Kolulu told to Lori.' Sure, just be back around five minutes.' Kolulu nodded in agreement, and left the concert to the halls with lots of doors. Kolulu hid behind the door to see Zatch and Tia, face to face with Maruss and Rembrandt.' Well Tia I finally Found you.' he spoke and Kolulu got scared, and so did Tia.' Maruss!' Tia called out his name.' Your partner is on stage and the show won't be over for quite a while. Which means that at the moment your spells are totally useless!' the what he just said, Tia tried to runaway, but not before he said,' Go on! Go ahead Tia, I don't care, but if you do I'll attack all those fans out there!' Tia stopped for a moment thinking about what he said.

Kolulu was shocked to hear this from a mamodo with a cruel heart. Tia turn back to Maruss,' No! Not that! Leave them alone!' Zatch behind Tia couldn't believe what he was going to do to them. He needed to stop him, and quick.'

The last time saw each other, you got away, which was aggravating to say the least. But you won't escape this time! We're going to hear and now!' Kolulu looked at the mamodo and his bookkeeper. and wondered what he is blabbering about.' He has a book, which means he's a mamodo.' Kolulu thought. Kolulu wanted to stop this situation. And can now understand why she was back here. To put a end to this struggle.

Tia then tried to reason with Maruss, with a offer. Then.. Promise me this! If you defect me, you leave Megumi alone and let her do the show. She's my friend, she fought for me, risk her life for me. So please, I'm begging you.' Tia reasoned with Maruss. Zatch gasp, and so did Kolulu. Kolulu could relate with Tia, with the same thing Lori did for her. But from the looks on Maruss's eyes, he has other ideas.' Huh, your begging me? How very touching, well in that case, there's gonna be a slight change in plan!' Maruss said, laying his hand out with Tia and Kolulu gasping in shock.' I'm going to take my time destroying you, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it!' Maruss threaten, leaving Tia to scream, while Maruss smirked.

'Once I'm done with you, I'll wreck such hevac in that auditorium, it'll be empty in not time!' Maruss shouted to Tia. She cried to wonder why even her friend became a heartless monster, leaving him to wage his attack on her. Tia screamed, waiting for her fate to be accepted.' 'Goron' Rembrandt shouted as a club chain fired out of Maruss's hand. Tia closed her eyes, waiting for her attack to hit her. Kolulu did the same, not wanting to watch anymore of this. all of a sudden. Tia shouted' It's Zatch'. Kolulu was glad he protected Tia. Zatch struggled, holding on to his attack. Tia still cried to why he protected her. 'Why Zatch?' Tia begged to Zatch. All he did was kept the attack from getting threw him. Zatch spoke as each attack was getting threw him. 'There's a guy called Kiyo and he's in the audience. he.. he's got my book! Go find him, I'll hold him here until you get back. Bring Kiyo, hurry!' Zatch said to Tia.

Kolulu wanted to help somehow, even if it means letting her otherself out, but surely Zatch would try to stop her. Then Maruss viciously spoke and said. 'Hey I know that voice. That you Zatch? Well so your here too! I'll squish like a bug you weakling!' Maruss wasted no time crushing Zatch with his attack. Kolulu wondered why isn't Tia doing anything to help. 'The person who's giving the concert is your friend right? what about her and all those other people out there?' Kolulu could tell the menacing appearance from Tia. Then she left to find someone.

Kolulu had enough of watching this. She too went to find her bookkeeper. Kolulu was able to find Lori. as the stage was closing. Kolulu was panting. 'Kolulu I said five minutes. What were you doing out there doing?' Lori asked Kolulu.

She stop panting to warn her. 'A mamodo was here! and he's hurting Zatch!' Kolulu explained. This made Lori shocked to what she said, even when there was another battle. Lori did not want to get herself or Kolulu involved. 'Let's find Kiyo and get out of here!' Lori said, but Kolulu grabbed on to her. 'No I was told for the price of not fighting, and even when I don't want to fight, I need your help to do that, so please.' Kolulu words were like a promise to her. they heard a explosing from the other side.

Lori think for a moment to see how the outcome would turn out, like the last time they used a spell. Lori didn't know what to do, either fight or runaway. Then they heard a crashing, coming from the battle. Kolulu looked up to Lori with tears in her eyes. all of a sudden, Lori snapped with a courage in her face. 'Let's go help them.' Lori said proudly. they ran to help them. Al was seen was Zatch, Tia and Megumi all banged up from Maruss. He laugh and said, 'I've enjoyed our little game, but it's over now, goodbye Tia! Just when Rembrandt tried to say the spell, but then 'Zerusen'. Lori shouted with a spell that made Kolulu's fire into rockets at Maruss and Rembrandt, making her change into her second form. When Kolulu opened her eyes, she felt she could control it. She examine herself, even Lori was surprised to see she is still incontrol. Now was not the time to ask questions. She needed to stop that monster for his wrong doings.

Lori walked up to Tia and crouch down. 'I heard you were trying to protect everyone. It was a good job. But let me and Kolulu take care of this. Lori said getting back up. Zatch looked up to see Kolulu slightly. 'Kolulu?' Zatch said before going back to unconsciousness. 'Tia looked up to Lori and smiled and cried, really happy to see someone come to the rescue.

 **Note: Tomoko is Lori's last name and Kari is Lori's older sister**


	3. From bad to worse to better part 2

As when the smoke caused by attack from Kolulu and Lori, Tia looked back and saw Megumi getting back up. Tia was glad she okey.' Megumi', Tia cried and ran back to her. Lori looked back to see Tia real worried. Lori brought back her fighting spirit and looked at Kolulu, now able to control her powers. Kolulu was surprised on how she could fight on her own will now. 'Keep an eye on them, don't let them out of your sight'. Lori ordered. 'Right'. Kolulu respond without her evil voice, but her normal one. Lori got back up and sat for a moment to check on Megumi and Tia. 'Are you okey? Your hurt real bad'. Megumi wondered who she is. Tia still tried to wondered to herself. 'Who are you?' Megumi asked. I'm Lori and this is Kolulu. She saw the whole thing and wanted to help you. I'm also her book owner'. Lori told Megumi.

'Your her book owner?' Megumi asked. Lori nodded to her. Thanks. I'll be fine now. His spell got through, but all it did was knock the wind out of me'. Megumi replied. Lori was happy to see she was going to be okey. 'Good. I'm glad that happen'. after Lori replied back. Zatch looked up to see Kolulu. He notice that something was different about her. 'Kolulu? Your back? And you saved me?' Zatch thought to himself, getting back up and Kiyo came real quick. 'Zatch you okey!?' Kiyo called to Zatch. 'Yeah I'm fine, but look Kolulu is'. Before Zatch could finish what he telling Kiyo, 'No need, I saw them and heard they were gonna help the best way she could. I'm both happy and confused she can control her powers'. Kiyo finished.

Rembrandt and Maruss got back up, and Maruss got mad and pulled out his hand for his next attack. 'Get out of the way you little weaklings!' Maruss yelled at them. But before his attack could comments. Zaker!' Kiyo shouted for Zatch to shoot his at Maruss, out of the halls to the outside. Tia was amazed how Kiyo attack them without looking. Kiyo looked up from the destroyed door they made. 'That's perfect, we blew them out of the building.' Lori looked back at them. 'We'll keep them from getting to the concert, just hide so they don't see ya'. Tia and Megumi were confused they they were told to run. But in Tia's face she got her doubts back. 'What are you up to!? Why help us!? What's in it for you!?' Lori and Kiyo are shocked and confused why they said that. 'Amazing! Call me crazy, but I can't believe you said that'. Kiyo replied to Tia's words. Lori and walked outside to the battle with Zatch and Kolulu.

Tia fainted back to the ground for a moment, and Megumi was worried about her. 'Tia!' Megumi was worried. I'll be fine, I just have to catch my breath'. Tia Replied. Megumi looked back to them. 'That child. Is he the one who was a weakling from the other world?' Megumi asked. Tia got her head back up and said 'Umm yeah. He's the one. Atlest he used to be.' The book owners and the mamodos were outside ready for the battle, with Maruss and Rembrandt got back up. 'You lilly livered little wuss! I warned you not to interfear and you did it anyway! So now your gonna get what you deserve, your going down!' Maruss shouted at them charging up his spell with, and Rembrandt shouted, 'Goron'. The giant metal club fired at them. Zatch and Kiyo were getting ready for the fight. 'Okey Zatch this is it!' building up their strength.

But Lori got in the way 'No! Let us handle this! "Zerusen"' Lori shouted at them, as well as using the spell for Kolulu to shoot a rocket fist at Maruss's attack. The attacks connected at each other. Zatch and Kiyo were impress at the changes from the two. 'Zatch. They're fighting like a team'. Kiyo told Zatch. 'Yeah, but this time Kolulu is fighting without going vicious'. Zatch replied as Tia and Megumi were just sitting out there. Tia wanted to do something without just standing around, watching. 'Tia we have to help them, if we don't they're done for'. Tia agreed with Megumi. She started from walking, to running.(Note: Watch the show on Tia's thoughts) 'Oh Tia' giggled Megumi walking with her, as the battle continued.

Tia gasp when the explosion was made, stopping the spells and pushing Maruss and Rembrandt, as well as pushing back Kolulu and Lori. Tia and Megumi covered themselves, gasping for air for a moment. Megumi and Tia are are amazed from the battle. Even Kiyo and Zatch are impress. 'Guess since she made a decision to fight, she can fight on her own will alone, if she wants to'. Zatch said being proud to Kolulu. Maruss got back for a moment wondering why. 'Blast it! Why am I having so much trouble, getting rid of this little brat!'

Kolulu taking deep breath, keeping up as a fighting chance. 'Good job Kolulu, just keep focus so we don't as much sweat this battle. Now we have to think of a new fighting plan'. Lori said. Kolulu understand what 'Alright, I'll try to hit him with everything we have, while you keep up with the spell'. Kolulu replied to Lori. Kolulu started to up to Maruss.

'You little weakling! I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget Girl!' Maruss screamed at the charging Kolulu, but Rembrandt got ready for that. 'Gonzu Goron', Maruss started shooting at Kolulu to slow her down, but Kolulu was fast enough to dodge them.

'What the?!' Maruss shouted, as he continued his attack until one of them hit Kolulu. 'Kolulu!' Zatch shouted worried about her. she got dragged to the ground. 'Much better!' Maruss yelled loving the joys of making his opponents squirm.

But Kolulu quickly got up with determination in her face. 'Kiyo, she's different now, and she can fight freely now, but why is she willing to fight, if she doesn't like fighting?' Zatch asked Kiyo. Kiyo looked as if he knows why. 'I guess ever since she got back from the Mamodo World, she must've decided as if she wanted to help you. She would of been going on a rampage, wanting to destroy anything she sees. But this time, she can control it, and seeing how much danger your in, she wants to help fight along side now'. Kiyo explained to Zatch.

Maruss pointed to Kolulu to give an answer. 'Darn it, why do you keep interfereing, why are you protecting them? this fight has nothing to do with you! Besides what good is it gonna do? even if you protect them from me, sooner or later you'll have to fight them yourself'. Maruss said, making Zatch and Tia gasp. 'He's right. Someday we will become enemies!'

Tia said, making Megumi 'Tia!'. Megumi shouted at Tia. 'Once the battle began, everyone changed. We're all enemies now'. Tia said, remembering when Maruss betrayed their friendship. Kolulu could remember what happened, before she went back to the Mamodo World. But Kolulu wanted that to be all in the past. 'There arn't any friends in a battle like this, only enemies'. Tia said, as if she feels sorry for it.

But Kolulu never cared what she said, even when it is true. 'Your right, sooner or later we will be enemies, but right now that monster needs to pay for his wrong doings!' Kolulu shouted when the "Ei Goron" spell fired at Kolulu, but she dodged it. 'Tia was crying, trying to beg you not to attack those people in the concert. Koluu said making Maruss, had enough to hear from her. 'Be quit!' he said throwing the chain club back to Kolulu, but she grabbed the chain. 'But you still wanted to hurt them anyway after you destroy her!' Kolulu shouted as Maruss gasp, feeling scared. Zatch smiled feeling proud for Kolulu. 'Thats why i'm gonna stop you with all my strength!'. Kolulu said breaking the chain in half.

Kolulu still tried to charge at Maruss. Lori then knew what to do. 'Kolulu! Once you get near him, we'll attack full force!' Lori said building up her courage. But Maruss didn't want that to happen. 'I can't believe she still thinks she can defect me! Let's fry this little brat, Rembrandt!' Maruss requested to his bookowner "Gigano Garanzu". Rambrandt called the spell, making Maruss create a giant drill to smash Kolulu with it, making it push her back. 'No! I need to somehow get her away from that attack before it!' Lori got cut off when Megumi got Tia's spell ready "Ma Seshield"'

As the spell was called by Megumi, Tia created the same kind of shield, much like Zatch's, but with a circle shape, blocking Maruss's spell.

Now Maruss was real angry with Tia fighting back. 'You little freak!' Maruss yelled trying to punch Tia, but Kolulu grabbed his arms, making him gasp. Kolulu was cross eyes at Maruss, wanting to make him pay for his torment. Lori caled in the spell, making her stronger to attack him 'Zeruk"' Kolulu started slashing Maruss, making him shriek in agony, cutting away from his shirt. Rembrandt couldn't believe Marus was geting beat. Tia, Zatch, Megumi and Kiyo were impress with Kolulu beating him. Lori then got her game on, calling the spell again 'Zeruk", Making Kolulu give Maruss with the finishing blow with a uppercut, making him get sent flying to the ground.

'Alright, she did it! Zatch cheered on Kolulu. Kiyo agreed with Zatch, 'I know, she beat'em.' But Maruss wasn't finish yet. He got back up, bare chested with fury. 'Enough is enough! I'm not about to let myself be defected my a outcast weakling like you!' Marus said, loking scary then ever. Zatch and Tia couldn't believe it, he still have that much strength left. 'I'm going to win! I gonna be king! How dare you defy me you lowly outclass scum! Prepare to meet your distance frighten mouse trembling in fear of my power like Tia!' Kolulu would careless about his power with his dark heart.

'Rembrandt! what are you waiting for? attack them again at once!' Marus ordered and he followed "Goron"' Maruss fired his spell at Kolulu and Tia, but they still dodged it. Lori was sick of Maruss menecing. 'Your a monster! Thinking you can pick on anyone who may look small but weak!' Lori yeled at Maruss, and Marus got flustrated. 'Drat! they dodged my again!' 'You can say they're weak all you want, but it will soon be your down fall and defect!' With that Kolulu then ran real fast to Maruss, waiting for the spell to be made. "Zeruk"' Lori called giving Kolulu the strength she needed to finish Maruss for good, scratching him, blow after blow, damaging him with her claws. Lori then decided to finish him off with one more spell "Zerusen"' The spell was called creating rocket fist, propelling Maruss. The impact made from Kolulu, started to make Maruss's book burn, pushing Rembrandt to the ground.

After the book was destroyed, Maruss then faded back to the Mamodo World. After the battle was, someone was sitting on top of the building, watching the battle, wearing a red mental and she looked impress. 'Hmm! I didn't think you showed up somehow. But no matter, you'll need more then more than one victory if your gonna somehow fight me, if you still know why your able to control yourself, even with the spell used, it will soon be my advantage.' after what this unknown mamodo said she disappeared.

After Zatch told Tia everything what he tried to accomplish in, they soon got back to the concert with Megumi singing for her fans. Kiyo was trying to enjoy it with Suzy. And Lori and Kolulu were enjoy themselves, but Kolulu wondered to herself. 'That felt strange, sure i can control my powers, but I felt someone was watching me, but who?' Kolulu wanted to find the answer, but not right now, but soon.

 **Who was that mamodo, and what does she know of Kolulu? How did Kolulu control her power when after a spell is used? Find out on the next chapter**

 **Please review to me what you think.**


	4. Kolulu's truth about her powers

All Kolulu would do is watch TV, when suddenly, she felt someone was near her. She looked out the window to see some sort of green wind. Looking at those winds would mean one thing. 'Could that of been a mamodo? I better talk to Lori about this', Kolulu then walked to Lori's room. She did looked fast asleep, but Lori can be easily woken up. 'Lori wake up, Lori!' Kolulu started shaking her to wake her up, and she did.

Lori awaken from her tired slumber, she even yawn, feeling a little tired as ever. Lori was glad that Kolulu was there 'What is it?' Lori ask in her sleeping state. 'Lori I felt another mamodo, and this one might have the power of wind' Lori didn't have the strength. 'Couldn't we just take some time off without battling?' Lori asked. Kolulu did nod her head, agreeing with Lori to rest, but she still had her thoughts on one mamodo.

But she also had another thought, why she felt that she needed to fight, and what purpose dose she have into ending this. What did that voice mean when he said put an end to this? What is that horrible monster, she tried to think of. Kolulu knew one thing, even when she didn't like it, but since she can control it, she knew she needed to train her powers, in case another mamodo would attack her two mamodo friends.

That first battle with Maruss gave her the burning fighting spirit, and Lori even started to be brave, though Kolulu still wanted to find the mamodo. She went back down stairs to watch some TV. She waited for a hour, then Lori came and cook some breakfast. Kolulu was glad she woken up. 'Kolulu! come get some breakfast!' Lori called to her, and Kolulu went to the kitchen. After Lori and Kolulu had breakfast, Kolulu looked down to Lori looked worried, and wanted to cheer up, so Lori went near Kolulu's side. 'Kolulu? Is something wrong?' Lori ask.

'It's just that, back when we fought with Maruss, I had this strange feeling, that I can sense mamodos. Since then, I still have this feeling that I need to fight, to help Zatch.' Kolulu said. Lori could think of the same feelings with her. They haven't fought for a while together. 'Though we need start training, so we can improve both our skill and spell.' Kolulu said. Lori then felt the need to train, even learn some form of strategy to fight other mamodos. 'Okey Kolulu, we'll train sometime. maybe then we can defend ourself, so let's go find a place were we can train.' Lori said. Kolulu walked to Lori and hugged her.

Lori and Kolulu were walking to a forest **(Note: The same kind of forest Zatch and Kiyo would walk to)** After they walked from pasture to pasture, all that were seen are bolders. 'Well Kolulu, looks like we found our training site. This way we won't be hurt anyone here.' Lori said. 'Good, now let's begin!' Kolulu said, getting ready to train. as the training started "Zeruk" As the spell was being shouted, Kolulu was in her fighting form, running around from each tree. Kolulu tried to count up her speed capacity. Then Lori said the spell again "Zeruk" Kolulu got faster and faster, cutting up trees with each slash. Kolulu then focused on the bolder behind her. She quickly turn around to the boulder, and then "Zerusen" Kolulu fired some rocket fist at the bolder and destroyed it.

Kolulu then stop, and soon changed back to her normal form. 'Good work Kolulu. I'm sure Zatch and Kiyo would of been proud of us.' Lori said. 'I'll be sure we'll help Zatch and Kiyo for sure.' Kolulu said. Lori and Kolulu went around the forest (note Kolulu still had her close after taking them off before the training, then got them on after) 'Lori how long will Zatch and Kiyo be back from their trip to England?' Kolulu asked. 'Don't know. They said they got to find Kiyo's dad and-' Lori didn't finish her sentence when she looked at Kolulu looking scared.

She started shaking. Lori wanted to somehow calm her down. 'Kolulu. Whats wrong?' Lori asked worried. 'I don't know?' Kolulu said, scared and starting to glow in a pink aura, like crazy. Kolulu then started to scream, as the aura was then flashed. Lori shield herself from the flashing light. After the flash ended, Lori unshielded her eyes. Lucky for Lori, Kolulu still looked the same, but she awed in the face, as if she surprised for some reason. 'Kolulu? are you okey?' Lori asked. 'I remember. I know how I can control my powers, even when after a spell is used.' Kolulu told Lori.

'I saw her.' Kolulu continued. 'Who is her?' Lori ask. 'My other half.' Kolulu said. Lori gasp in a shock to remember Kolulu's other half. Her second personality that loves fighting. 'Back in the Mamodo World, I was enjoying my days, after being sent back. I had hoped that my second personality was gone. But I was wrong, then that one night, somehow she came out. When she came to me, her face didn't show. I tried to be friends with her, but she got nasty on me. She blamed me for letting Zatch burn my book, and then she attacked me. After enjoying every minute of torturing me, she told me she was gonna go back to the human world to continued what I stop her to do. When she back, I was scared about what she was gonna do to the others. So scared that I have to stop her, even when it meant fighting her. But she didn't want to take any chances for me to have that idea, so she erased my memories about seeing her. Then while I was still hurt, a big mamodo came and told about putting an end to this unnecessary battle. And now I know what he meant now. I have to find her and stop her for good.' Kolulu explained.

Lori was sad for the story Kolulu told, so Lori walked to her, and held her. 'I'm horrified about that monster, and if your going to find your dark douppleganger, then your not along.' Lori said, then the spell book glowed. Lori looked at the new spell glow. 'Kolulu we have a new spell.' Lori said to Kolulu. 'We'll may want to use this spell, when we fight a new mamodo.' Lori agreed with what Kolulu said. They held each other hands as they will fight through thick and thin.

Somewhere in england. A random mamodo's book was burning, then he disappeared. The former personality of Kolulu grin from another victory. She still looked Kolulu, but only she had red hair with anything looked red she wears. But she wears a red mental on **(Note, the kind of clothing Zatch wears)**. She laughed so evilly around the sky, stomping any mamodo that ever gets in her way.

 **(So what did you think of this chapter. It's earlier for that, but I grow impatient to wait. Please review to me about this chapter.**

 **And disclamer, I do not own Zatch Bell)**


	5. Claw right out of the Wind

But somewhere, they were two know duos. One is Hyde the wind mamodo and Eido the Cyclone Bandit. They have been doing a little training, hoping to get stronger. 'Jikir!' Eido shouted as Hyde was shooting a hurricane at the nearby tree.

'Nice one, dude' Eido pointed out to his mamodo, giving him a thumps up. Hyde walked up to Eido, wondering what was wrong. 'What's with you?' Hyde said rudely. 'What's what?' Eido said confused. 'Since when did you decide to train, rather then go out getting what you wanted?' Hyde explained to Eido about his changes.

Eido was having some thoughts, until he remember their fight with zatch. 'Well it's just everytime I think about that Zatch kid and that Kiyo, they just get under my skin and makes me feel like I want to stomp'em, so I just wanted to do some training, hoping we can get a new spell' Eido explained.

Hyde smiled at Eido's statement. He was actually being serious. 'Well, that's good to hear. We might as well keep on training so we can get more powerful spells, that way, no one will be the Cyclone Bandit!' Hyde lifted up his spirit. 'He-Yeah' Eido gave a fist pump.

'The only spell you're gonna get, is kind that will kick your cans to justice! Cyclone Bandit!' They turned to see where that voice was coming from, shrugging in confusion, they saw Lori and Kolulu. "Lori, that's the mamodo I sensed. It's Hyde!" Kolulu explained. "So this is why the Cyclone Bandit earned that name!?"

'Hey! I know her!' Hyde spoke. 'That's Kolulu. This is bad' Hyde added, happening to remember the same mamodo. 'She's bad news. When she uses a spell, we won't have anywhere to run!' Hyde added again.

Eido laughed like it's a joke to him, but to himself, he was actually nervest. 'How bad can she be?' Eido asked nervestly, trying to sound tough. Lori opened her spellbook, as it glowed. 'I'll show you what he's talking about!' Lori said. "Zeruk!" Kolulu changed into her battle form and pulled out her fist to battle

Hyde started shaking after seeing Kolulu transform like that. 'Okey, now I'm scared!' he thought. But then he man up and got his serious face on. 'But this might be the time we win this' he added to his thoughts.

Eido grabbed his skateboard and the spellbook and shouted, 'Jikir'. Gust of wind appeared. "Lori," Kolulu responded preparing herself. "Let's go," Lori said shouting out the spell to the spell to the pink spellbook, 'Zerusen'. Kolulu jumped and fired Zerusen at the ground but Hyde and Eido already dodge it. As Kolulu landed "This could take a while, Lori," Kolulu said. "I agree," Lori said.

Kolulu sensed them right away. 'Jikir' Eido shouted. A gust of wind fired down on them. 'Zeruk!' Lori shouted boosting Kolulu's power, giving her the speed to dodge it.

"That was close! One hit from that, then we won't stand a chance" Eido asked. "Just fired again," Hyde said. "Right," Eido responded, 'Jikir'. Another Jikir fired down. 'Kolulu! Dodge!' Lori shouted. Kolulu bounced away from the wind blast. But how ever, they didn't notice that they disappeared. "Their gone?" Lori spoked. "But where did they go?," Lori wondered, "They won't get far, not as long as I can still sense a mamodo's presence."

"Jikirga!" A stronger version of Jiker launched at Lori and Kolulu. They screeched as they were knocked to the ground. Lori slowly got up, just in time when Eido and Hyde were floating in the air. "Eido, let's finish this, before they get up" Hyde ordered. "This time, I'm aiming straight for their book" Eido stated. With a spell glowing, "Jikirga!" He chanted and shoot a piercing wind blast.

But Lori got back up and chanted before it reached them. "Zeruk!" Kolulu jumped back up and kicked the spell back at them. This shocks Eido and Hyde. "No way! She kicked it?!" Hyde said in surprised, but they barely dodged it and vanished.

"Now where could they have run off too?" Lori asked. But Kolulu continued to look up at the sky. "I know where they could be headed off to" The pink mamodo stated.

Meanwhile Eido and Hyde were back at the deeper part of the forest. "Are we supposed to fight them or run away?" Eido asked. "Well I told ya she be a problem when we fight that mamodo," Hyde said, "I told you already that Kolulu is bad news. Now let's try to be serious about that, so we won't be beat again" Hyde added "Fine We'll just have to catch them by surprised somehow and' Eido tried to finish.

"And how do you plan to do that" Lori said in a strong yielded manner. "Ehh, how did you find us?" Eido asked . "Well 2 factors, one was Kolulu could sense Hyde and the other is that she has super hearing, so she can hear you miles away. Since you tried to plan to attack us behind our backs, we'll just beat you with no mercy at all" Lori said. She then open the book and shouted, 'Zeruk!' Again Kolulu transformed thanks to Zeruk and charged at the Hyde.

She cut, stabbed and slashed at hyde. He screamed in agony. "Hyde!" Eido said worried about his mamodo. As Hyde was laying on the ground, he cringed in pain, slowly getting up. 'I'll give you one option, Cyclone Bandit! Come peacefully so we can settle your trial, or we send him back to the Mamodo World' Kolulu threaten.

"Okay then you thinks you're all that lets test it," Eido said. Hyde back up on his feet. 'Jikirga'. Kolulu jumped onto a tree dodge the stronger version of Jikir. "Lori, now!," Kolulu ordered. "Okay," Lori said. 'Zeruk!'

Kolulu jumped down and did a spinning screwdriver like position to attack them. But however. "Jikir!" It was too soon, and Kolulu was blasted down from wind blast. Eido laughed at them. "Come on, you melee types are easy to beat. We need to relay on short range attacks, we eat short range attacking mamodos for breakfast!" Eido quoted. But Kolulu got back up with her dukes up.

"Hah, you think you can take all our attacks with just a spell that's only use for you to change into your battle mode and without shield spell," Eido said, 'Jikirga'. Another super wind blasted fired at them but Kolulu's second form was also made for her to endure some attack spell, so it stopped it on time. "Just because I don't have a shield spell, doesn't mean I can't use my second form to stop it," Kolulu said.

Lori was sitting down on the ground, getting the same feeling as Kolulu has in her heart. 'Kolulu didn't want to fight, but as she returned, she now had the control over her powers again. Now that she does, that violent nature is gone, but is replaced with a purpose to protect does she cared. Since then, I too had this side of me change. Now I want to fight with her' Lori had this thought. Then suddenly the pink spellbook glowed in a pink aura. 'What is this? A new spell?' Lori wondered

'Jikirga' Eido shouted. Jikirga fired down on them. Geo La Zerudo' Lori shouted. Kolulu placed her fingers on the ground, and suddenly her claws popped out in size and formed into a wall canceling it out Jikirga. "Oh come on! Why is it so hard to beat this mamodo!?" Eido asked. As the Geo La Zerudo disappeared, so did Kolulu. "Oh come on!?' Eido shouted. 'Now take this!' Lori said and red from the spellbook "Zerusen!" Lori shouted. Kolulu fired her Zerusen attack and aimed it straight at Eido and Hyde, knocking them both to the ground.

"Do you give up yet?" Lori asked. "No I can't without the book I'm nothing again. It's bad enough I was losing to Kiyo, but I'm not gonna lose to you two!," Eido said. "Then you leave us no choice," Lori said, 'Zerusen'. Rocket fist fired out of Kolulu's hand but Hyde took a direct hit of Zerusen. "Don't take it likely if something happens to you, Eido or the book, I loose my chance to become king," Hyde explained.

"Well I think I had enough for today," Eido said getting tired. "Man, anytime I'm with you, this always turn out to be a disaster!," Hyde said, "Now you can't even fight this way! I'll just go fight them yourself, until you recovered." Hyde headed into battle on his own. Eido remember what Hyde said earlier about taking things seriously, and the time when he did.

 **Flash Back**

When Hyde came in and helped Eido against the jocks that were beating him up, he had the book. "You better be serious about this" Hyde spoke to Eido mysteriously. "I am you have no idea. Bring it on! I'll do what ever it takes! Anything!" Eido ranted.

 **Flash Back Ends.**

"Well it's a facial, I am useless after all" Eido emitted for the very first time.

'Zerusen' Lori shouted. The rocket punch pushed Hyde back. Eido watch but couldn't take it. "Ohh come on! Do I really have to do this everytime!?" Eido saved Hyde and took the rocket punch himself. 'Guuooohhh!'. "Wow, that's the second time you saved me" Hyde asked and smile. "Well I got to be serious about this. I thought I was truly at first, but I couldn't let you have all the fun" Eido said. Just then the book glowed on the third spell. "Finally we get another spell," Hyde said. "Well let's what this can do!" Eido said.

Kolulu looked up to Lori, giving her a nod to see if she's ready for anything. Lori gave a nod back at her 'sister' letting her know she is 'Jikiruk' Eido shouted. Hyde ran at Kolulu at a speed of strong wind. 'Zeruk!' Lori shouted. In a burst, Kolulu blocked Hyde's punch with her strength. "Now to finish this!," Hyde said as he spin creating a tornado with his speed. "Lori, the 4rd spell! Now!," Kolulu warned. "Right," Lori responded, 'Geo La Zerudo'. Kolulu used the spell to create a claw wall once again to shield the spell off it's tracks. When the wind was clear, Hyde and Eido were gone again.

Kolulu cocked her head in confusion and then changed back. 'The're gone' said Kolulu. Lori walked up to her and held her shoulder. 'Don't worry, we'll catch them soon. For now, I think we had enough training for today" Lori. Kolulu smiled and raised her fist up the air as if she had a victory. 'Yeahhh! I can't wait to tell Zatch about this when he gets back. Surely he'll want to hear about how we fought the Cyclone Bandits?" Kolulu asked.

Back at the billboard Eido and Hyde were resting and eating yellowtail burgers. "Sure was a battle we had. I bet if we keep this up, we can eventually get more powerful spells and beat anyone who messes with us!" Eido said. "Yeah, it sure does work up training" Hyde said. 'Say, how'bout we go back getting more yellowtail burgers and do what we do best?" "Yeah, I had enough getting into more battles as it is. Let's go get some more burgers" Eido said. They soon headed off to the city to do more stealing, well getting more yellowtail burger


	6. A chilling battle

Lori was heading back to her house, after getting to the store for groceries. As she opened the door, she saw Kolulu was standing with a awe struck face. 'Kolulu? What's wrong?!' Lori said in worry. Kolulu said no words and showed her the note she found. Lori took the note and read it. "Kolulu and the owner, we have issued a challenge for you to battle us. Refuse, then we will just have fun taking care of your two friends. You will find us in warehouse number 8 in Mochinoki Harbor in 3:00 PM. Don't keep us waiting" Lori dropped the note of fear of what someone mentioning of her two friends.

'What's worse, I found two statues of Tia and Megumi. Come I'll show you' Kolulu stated as she walked up stairs. As they got up to her room, they walked in to see two statues of Tia and Magumi, just like Kolulu said. Lori was shocked beyond repairs at the moment, then she sat down, looking awe in fear. 'I know, and worse part, we have only thirty minutes to be there. Come on Lori, we have to find the mamodo and save our friends' Kolulu said, budging her. Lori then stand up and had a shadow on her eyes. 'Kolulu, let's go' Lori spoke in a strong manner, making her smile. 'If a battle is what they want, then they'll sure have it' Lori continued.

As they walked from their city to the Mochinoki Harbor to the factory in warehouse #8. 'We're here' Lori stated. 'Okey let's do it' Kolulu agreed. Lori looked at the sign that said Ice Locker. 'I wonder if we're facing a mamodo that can use the cold to his advantage' Lori wondered. As they walked up close, the door started to open automatically. They walked to the door and checked the locker inside. 'Let's stay focus. We need to win this, so we can save Megumi and Tia' Lori reminded and Kolulu nodded. 'Hhmm'

Suddenly the door closed and Lori started to feel cold for some reason. She started to shake, holding herself warm. 'Berrghh. It's getting cold here' Lori complained.

'Well I see you came just in time' Lori and Kolulu turned to see mamodo in white suit with a silver on like he's a robot, along with partner ruku. 'I am Robnos, the unbeatable mamodo and I sculpt on my spare time' Robnos introduced himself. The two "sisters" kept themselves at bay, trying to prepare themselves. 'I also enjoy singing, but most of all, I also enjoy picking on weak opponents' Robnos added in joy. 'The statue gift worked perfectly and put me in a great mood. In fact I feel like singing about it!' Robnos continued, but then he suddenly started singing and dancing. ' You two girls are gonna lose cause when I fight, I autocruise. I am so strong. You are so weak. Surrender your boooooook! '

Lori was looking mad as she growled. 'Weak?! How dare you call us weak!' Lori burst. 'I'm sensing hostility within the or my voice?' Robnos responded. Lori pointed at Robnos for that comment about being weak. 'Look here! You may see us as weak, but we are strong! And We will prove it!' Lori said strongly. 'Yeah!' Kolulu responded with Lori. 'Oh relax, you want me to be serious as I dramatically say, "If you attack us, then it's curtains for the hostage!" But I'll be serious when I said I came here to do battle with such a weakling. The hostage was bait to get you fools here' Robnos explained the situation.

'Then let our friends go, or else?!' Lori threaten as she was preparing the book while Kolulu's eyes was turning pink. 'She's acting all big and mighty for a weak girl. Well don't be so sure of yourself!' Robnos gestured. Kolulu clenched her fist for those insults while growling.

'I've been waiting for this, ever since the battle started. Originally I was trying to get to the weakest of all. And that's Zatch Bell himself because he looks funny when he gets scared. But since he's nowhere to be found, I decided to go after his friends, and you happen to be one of them, meaning you must be as weak as he is' Robnos continued to insult his opponent as he laughed at them.

Now Kolulu had enough. She cracked her knuckles in a fist, wanting to put him in his place. Lori was having the same feeling as Kolulu, just wanting to shut him up for his rude comments. 'How about we show him how "Weak" we are!' Lori readied herself as the book glowed. "Zerusen!" Lori shouted as Kolulu shot out her rocket fist, (Note: The first spell has to be called before transform) but Ruku and Robnos dodged it before the Zerusen spell could hit them. 'Let's get'em, Ruku!' Robnos ordered. 'Okey!' Ruku said as he got the spell glowing. "Biraitsu" Ruku chanted as suddenly. A laser fired from Robnos eye and it aimed straight at Lori.

Lori didn't have time to react, so the biraitsu spell went in and Lori in the arm. Lori screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. 'Lori!' Kolulu sat down, getting real worried about her partner. 'Are you alright?' Kolulu asked, hoping she is. Lori sucked it up and looked up to her with a smile. 'Don't worry, it just stunned me is all' she responded. "But was that a laser? Well it won't make a difference what that was. I've seen these kinds of things in these adventure shows to know that some attacks can be dodged or deflected back, which means that he's not as strong as he thinks he is. Since I can calculate it's speed capacity, I'm sure I can dodge it easily" Lori thought to strategized.

Robnos went in aim as he charged his spell to strike them again. 'Ha! What are you doing, taking a "nap?" Robnos asked jokely "Biraitsu!" Ruku shouted the spell, letting Robnos shoot his beam at them. This then became a chance to strike back. 'Now's our chance, Kolulu' Lori warned. Kolulu was fast to take off her clothes while still in her underwear clothing, then she chanted, 'Zeruk!' Kolulu changed into her battle form and used her metal claws to deflect Robnos attack back at him, but him and Ruku dodged before it had a chance to hit them, leaving them wide open for a lucky strike. 'Let's hurry and finish them off' Lori exclaimed. 'Zerusen!' she shouted as Kolulu shot her rocket fist spell at them, which was successful, hitting Robnos into a nearby shelf, dropping the boxes and other junk on him.

Lori stand back up and placed her hands between her waist. 'That'll teach you that what you see is weakness makes us stronger. Now that it's over, return Megumi and Tia at once!' Lori quoted. Ruku turn to them and said, 'What do you mean it's all over? I thought we just got started?' 'That's right, and even though the girls were just bait, if you don't beat me, then I'm not handing them over' Robnos stated with Ruku, but as he was seen again, he had no bruise whatsoever.

Lori and Kolulu were stunned in shock unable to form words of disbelief. "No way! He's not hurt from that? He should of look like he's been in a fight. Why?" Lori thought to herself. 'Like I said before. I am the invulnerable mamodo Robnos. And I come here to torment Zatch Bell. All you are is just practice until he gets back to what ever trip he's in' Robnos stated. Lori started to panic as she held on to the book in fear. Robnos laughed as he could tell by the fear in her eyes. 'Look at her panicking. She realizes I'm unstable' Robnos said as suddenly he charges again. 'So I guess I'll call this a panic attack!' Robnos added to strike in fear to Lori.

Lori yelp in fear as he got ready, so she went in and try to defend herself and Kolulu. 'Geo La Zerudo!' Lori shouted to called in her shield spell, as Kolulu placed her hands to the ground to create a shield around them. Ruku called in the spell again. 'Biraitsu!' As he chanted, the attack didn't attack straight at them, but instead the laser spell was on top and hit Lori from the bottom, striking at her back. 'Ahhhhhhhhh!' 'Lori!' Kolulu screamed in worry as the shield spell stopped. Lori was able to stand again, but not before when Ruku chanted again. 'Biraitsu!' Sending more blast to at her in all sides. Lori screamed from taking then intense attacks.

Lori eventually fell to the ground. 'How? How did he attack from a different direction?' Lori wondered. Kolulu and Lori looked up and around the ice locker and nothing was there. "There's nothing there. There's no way!' she continued. 'What's wrong? Why do you keep taking these timeouts?' Robnos said jokely again. 'What is he? How do we fight a mamodo we can't hurt? How can we defend ourselves who can attack from different sides?' Lori wondered again.

Kolulu(now back in her normal form) went in to get her back into the battle. 'Lori, we have to fight back, or who knows what they'll do to Megumi and Tia!?' she reminded her "sister" for what's at stake. Lori's eyes grew wide as she remembered what's important. Lori cringed as she got up taking deep breathes. 'She's right. They are our friends' Lori looked back as they fought with Maruss from helping Tia and Megumi. Lori slowly got up and took time to think. "I have to understand what his powers are like" Lori thought. Suddenly. "Biraitsu!" as Ruku shouted and Robnos fired again, Lori and Kolulu dodged as it deflected from the ground.

Lori then realize what she forgot. 'Of course! I forgot, it's a deflecting attack too' As Lori tried to remember when Kolulu was back in her second form and used her claws to deflect it back at them. Ruku laughed at them and said, 'You should see the dumb look on your face' Lori was taking time to understanding for a moment until her eyes widen in relization. 'Of course. So that's how he hit me. Now I know what to do' Lori quoted on the idea.

'Biraitsu!' again the spell was chanted and Robnos fired his laser eyes to hit Lori. But not before she dodged it first. 'Okey, that's dodge strike #1. Now to wait for #2' The laser went from behind, but Lori was quick enough to catch a glimpse of the deflecting shot, so she dodged the second coming. 'I did it! I dodged number 2!' Lori thought gladly. But Robnos made a grin that it was to soon to celebrate, as suddenly she took the hit in her leg. Lori screamed in pain again, making it kneel. 'Lori!' Kolulu gasped. As Lori tried to recover from that hit, she turned her face on Robnos and Ruku.

They laughed at them for believing that Lori had them figured out. 'Great job Ruku, she's limping her leg. Now she's in real trouble' Robnos said having a great time. 'This is fun. This is what picking on weaklings is all about' Ruku replied to his mamodo. Lori was cringing in pain, not sure how to endure any much longer. Lori tried to help her the best way she could. 'Lori? Are you alright?' Kolulu said sadly. Robnos and Ruku continued of tormenting them in joy. 'Now then, let's finish them with a final blow' Ruku suggested.

But Lori tried to stand up again. Strong and simple. Robnos and Ruku didn't get them at all. 'Huh? You don't think you can still win, do ya?' Ruku spoke out of confusion. 'As long as Tia and Megumi's rescue are at stake, I'll keep rising back up, no matter how much you knock me down' Lori replied. Kolulu smiled at Lori's speech. 'I've had no one. But thanks to Kolulu, I made another friend. I found a purpose after fighting with Maruss. We fought so we can achieve one main goal. And we will not let you interfere from achieving our goal!' Lori continued on her speech. 'That's right! Now that we pumped up our game, we'll beat you for sure' Kolulu complied.

Robnos and Ruku were looking. Robnos was chattering his teeth while Ruku's face was red in fury. 'Why you mamodo brat! We're gonna end this now!' Ruku grunted as Robnos charged his laser. Lori started to squat to the ground 'Ha! decided to sit down, huh? No point dodging what you can't avoid!' Robnos said prideful. Kolulu went in to try to take the hit. 'Lori, say the spell. I can try to protect you getting hit by another laser' Kolulu said with a kind heart. But Lori brought her to sit on the ground too. 'Kolulu, stay with me and watch closely' Lori warned. "Biraitsu!' Ruku chanted again as Robnos fired again.

'This time I got this all figured out' Lori said confidently. Lori dodged the first strike. 'The attack goes straight forward' As it was hitting at the walls and the shelves. 'By timing the directions of the walls and the shelves. The one place it can't hit is the safe area. Crouching down is the key' Lori quoted as the laser was hitting everywhere except where Lori and Kolulu are sitting. 'Nice one! How did you do that?!' Kolulu asked happily. Lori turned to her mamodo. 'Just something Kiyo taught me' Lori explained.

Robnos and Ruku got angry again. 'don't be so sure, just cause you avoided are attack once!' Ruku yelled. Lori still had her brave confident face on. 'attack then, and we'll still avoid your attacks' Lori said strongly. Going back with Ruku shouting "Biraitsu!" Robnos fired again, but Lori and Kolulu dodged and crouched on the same position. 'See!? Now it's useless to attack us!' Lori stated. However Robnos grinned again. Kolulu was not sure what's grinning about this time, and all of a suddenly, Kolulu screamed as the laser suddenly hit her. Lori was shocked after seeing Kolulu got hit somehow. 'No way! She was in the same spot I was in! So how did it hit her?!' Lori wondered.

The pink mamodo then hit the ground after the attack she took. 'Kolulu!' Lori called worried. 'I...Okey' Kolulu said faint. Robnos laughed at them after watching them struggle like this. 'What's the matter? I thought you said it's useless to attack you?' Robnos imitated. "I don't get it. I had their moves figured out. Kolulu shouldn't of been hit, so how did they hit her?" Lori thought to herself as Robnos charged his laser in his eye again. Lori and Kolulu prepared themselves for the attack again. "Biraitsu!" Ruku summoned the laser attack again. Lori and Kolulu crouched down again to avoid it, but again it hits Kolulu as she yelp in pain.

Lori gasped as she knew she had to get them figured out this time. 'Wait. Now I know how they did it' Lori thought. She crouched down to comfort Kolulu and spoke. 'Kolulu, I found how how they attack this time' Lori tried to get her to wake up. 'Kolulu listen to me, unless you want something to happen to them, you got to get up and fight back' Lori reminded. Kolulu opened her eyes in gasp. She knew she had to for the safety of her friends.

Kolulu's eyes grew pink as suddenly "Zeruk" Lori chanted. Once again Kolulu changed into her second form, getting ready as she put up her dukes. Robnos and Ruku laughed for them to just using simple spells, thinking they got this in the bag. But however Lori had a new spell ready to fire. "Zerarusen!" Shouted to the spell, Kolulu spread her hands and suddenly she popped out her claws and shoot at the shelves. Robnos and Ruku were confused to why they were shooting down the shelves and not shoot them. 'Where are you aiming? Don't you even know where I'm standing?' Robnos joked until one of the launching claws were about to hit them, but they dodged. Now everything in this factory was destroyed. All that was left was junk on the ground. 'Looking for little'old me?' Robnos gestured again.

After all that, everything was now opened to a new battle field. 'Great, now that you trashed up the warehouse, can we move on to your inevitable defect?' Robnos answered to them. But Lori smiled as and Kolulu got ready for the big surprise. 'Really now. Our defect?' Lori said confident again as they got back up. Ruku got the book glowing to attack them again. 'Enough of this non sense!' Lori and Kolulu knew the signal as they nodded. Lori and Kolulu turned from behind and fired, "Zerusen!" Kolulu fired at the ground and suddenly under a pile of scraps, the rocket fist made a second Robnos appeared and got pushed to the door. 'I knew it!' Lori stated, discovering their true plan.

Robnos and Ruku were shocked to unbelieving how they knew this was their plan. Lori turned and look straight crossed at them. 'When Kolulu walked in, she felt there was not one, but two mamodos on the field before the battle. Even the strongest can show a few bruises on it's body after getting hit after' Lori explained. Lori pointed and continued, 'He wasn't the original mamodo we attacked before, but instead you switched places with him, so you appear that you were umharm. I knew there had to be something to this. That's why we smashed the warehouse so it's to hear the foot-steps of who's coming. We heard them, but your's wasn't moving, so we knew there had to be a trick to this. Kiyo told me I had to be smart enough to figure out the enemies' trick to sabotage them' Lori finished.

The wounded Robnos tried to get up after taking such a surprise attack. 'Now that we found out your trick, you're finished' Lori quoted. Robnos laughed as if Lori said was a joke. 'That's funny to hear' he said. 'Congratulation for figuring out our trick' Ruku said as he was impress. 'But just to let you know, we haven't used half of our power yet. So let me show you a real transformation, Kolulu' Robnos exclaimed. Robnos's spellbook started to glow as Ruku chanted a new spell "Reo Buruk" Because of that, Robnos's aura shoot out to the first Robnos, then the other Robnos went in and attached himself like a magnetic. suddenly they started to merge as one into a bigger and bulky version of Robnos, now with three eyes.

Lori was a little scared, but she toughen up and got the book ready. 'Okey, since there's only one now, the odds are even again. "Zeruk!" Kolulu rushed in to try to punch Robnos, but he grabbed her punch like it's nothing to him. Kolulu gasped from seeing how powerful he is. She tried to struggle to make him let go. 'Huh! You think you can take me on with your melee attacking spells, you puny little girl?!' Robnos quoted on Kolulu's attempt. Lori was frozen in shocked. For someone like him to catch her strike with her speed, but with strength over power someone smaller and weaker than him. Robnos started to lift her up and ended up spinning her like rag doll. Kolulu was yelling in mercy, hoping he stop. To her relief, he threw her back to Lori. Lori stared at the mamodo in fear. 'Now that I've seen your attacks and defensive spells, I realize something. You're no match for me when I'm at full strength!' Robnos said as he stood up, bigger then his owner.

Lori and Kolulu were in awe. They now what they planned this whole time. 'So, they were scanning our every move, just so they can counter our skill' Lori said getting the picture of the start of the battle. 'Understanding your opponent's skill and weakness is the way of the mamodo battle' Robnos stated. 'That and stalling for time' Ruku restated for Robnos. Lori held herself as she started getting cold. 'I'm..I'm... . !' Lori said as she chatter from the cold. Robnos made a wide grin in his face. 'The temperature is starting to effect you. So you'll be so cold, you won't be able to concentrate!' Robnos warned. 'We've been setting you up for defect, ever since you walked up to this cold storage warehouse' Ruku laughed as the book glowed, but more brighter this time. 'Goodbye. "biraistu!" With that he got Robnos to glow charging his power again.

Lori took a close eye on the helmet he's wearing. 'His helmet his charging, only this one in his form it's twice as powerful as before' Lori thought as Robnos charged a large at them. 'Lori look out!' Kolulu warned as she grabbed and they dodged. After that, they saw what they did to the junk, leaving a hole in the ground. Lori and Kolulu were awe in shocked as they witness what his full-power can do. "What can I do? He's seen everyone of my attacks and strategies. Our shield spell wouldn't do much of a difference. Not to mention he's seen our new spell too. Zerusen wouldn't do much. He'll just block it with his new form. Which means I have to relay on Zeruk form she has, if she can find a opening for her to hit' Lori tried to think of something but found nothing.

'What's the problem? Giving up already?' Ruku noted to them. Suddenly Lori had a brain storm. "Of course, when he tried to charge, he'll use his attack and then...' Lori stopped thinking as she found the solution. 'Kolulu! I have a idea' Lori suggested to her. Robnos and Ruku were odd in confusion as when Kolulu had a iron pole in her hand. 'Lori, I hope this plan works' Kolulu prayed. 'I know it has to' Lori responded to Kolulu. "It's a risky, but if we can pierced his helmet, we can aim for a direct him the moment he charges" Lori thought. Ruku and Robnos were laughing at them, thinking it was their last result. 'I think the cold has struck her nerve' Ruku laughed. 'Are you down to just fighting with that iron pole?' Robnos joked.

Kolulu held the pole, then she started to charge at them, screaming battle yell. Lori had the book ready to use it. Ruku wasn't ti sure what they are doing. 'What?! She must be desperate. She's heading straight at us once again. Robnos, take aim to finish her off, once and for all' Ruku ordered as Robnos was ready to charge. Lori on the other hand had this in mind. 'Perfect' And then "zeruk!" Lori shouted as Kolulu suddenly build up speed and suddenly jumped up the air. 'Okey let's do it! Don't lose your focus on her' Ruku said to keep Robnos to keep a close eye on her, but Kolulu's speed boost helped as she threw the pole at the top of his helmet. 'Don't worry about it, it's just your helmet. We got to finish off the mamodo!' Ruku once again tried to keep Robnos calm to not lose focus on Kolulu.

As she landed on the ground, she saw the Robnos' helmet is charging again. "Good. Now all she had to do is jump again and I'll get her to make the big shot to his helmet' Lori thought as she gave Kolulu a peace sign, letting her know to jump again. Kolulu nodded 'Mmm Hmm' Kolulu once again leaped up and set her fist ready to shoot a Zerusen spell at him. "Zerusen!" Lori chanted as she fired her rocket fist at the pole pierced to his helmet. As it did, something cause a chain reaction as his helmet was glowing uncontrollably. 'Robnos' Ruku said worried about Robnos. Lori smiled in glee as she was proud. It would of made Kiyo and Zatch proud if they saw this battle. "She did it! Now because of the Zerusen that hit his charging helmet with the pole pierced, it'll be to much power for him to channel and eventually self-destruct. Robnos made one final scream as his helmet exploded while his own power did the rest for Lori and Kolulu.

After the explosion, Robnos book was engulf in flames. 'Now tell me where Megumi and Tia are!' Lori demanded. Ruku was on the ground, like he's bowing down for Lori. 'I'm sorry, but the truth is, I haven taken any hostages!' Ruku cried. Both Lori and Kolulu(back to her normal form still not wearing her clothes yet) were shocked 'Whaatt!' They couldn't even believe that they won a battle for someone who's life wasn't on the line. 'I told you, the two were bait to lore you to this warehouse!' Ruku said now stating the obvious. 'But that means...' Lori was about to finish her sentence when suddenly Robnos interrupted and said. 'I never said I captured them to model the statues, I asked them to be models for it' Robnos explained.

Lori was messed up in the head as she awed. 'How dare you!' Lori exclaimed. 'I thought it was a great trick to lure you here' Robnos said and laughed. Robnos' book was slowly disappearing as he also was fading away. 'Oh I have something interesting to tell you. Before I left from England, I saw a mamodo that looks exactly like you, Kolulu, and boy was she real scary, so I was lucky to get out of there' Robnos explained. Kolulu and Lori were shocked. Kolulu walked in get more answers. 'Where in England!? Did she do anything to anyone at all?!' Kolulu begged, wondering if he seen her do anything, like hurt someone. 'That's for me to know, and for you to find out. And tell Zatch I saw a mamodo that looks like him in England a week ago. I'm sure he's probably looking for him' Robnos finished as he disappeared to the Mamodo World. Lori and Kolulu looked at each other in fear of knowing where her dark douppleganger is doing there.

In England there was the evil mamodo lookalike of Kolulu, watched as the random mamodo was squirming to the ground as he slowly rises up. 'Who... are you?' the mamodo asked. The formal personality smiled evily at her victim. 'Someone you should of never challenge! Cause when I'm in the mood for a fight, I fight for the fun of it!' she cracked evilly. the mamodo growled as he rises back up. 'I'm not gonna lose to you! I'm gonna be king no matter what!' he screamed. 'Do it!' he ordered his partner. he held purple spell book and chanted the spell. "jinra!' Suddenly sharp vines popped out to hit the dark mamodo.

But a shadow of a girl wearing a school girl's sailor uniform hold on to the dark red book and chanted 'Zerusen!' But the battle ended in a flash as there was an explosion and the mamodo's book burned and he disappeared. The evil mamodo chuckled as she won another battle. 'How I missed stomping weaklings to the ground! I just can't hold my excitement!' she said. 'I like the way you think' the lookalike of Kolulu's smile faded as she turned to see who that was. It was no other than Zeno and his partner Dufort. 'Are you here to challenge me too!?' she quoted. Zeno chuckled as laid his hand out. 'Just came to let you know I know who you are. Cause you remind me of myself. And I like it' Zeno said.

The dark mamodo had her fist balled up, wanting to crush him. 'You were once that weakling's darkside, until you freed yourself and only became her counterpart. I got a business for you. You and I team up, and I'll find you so many madodos you can crush beneath your heals!' Zeno reasoned. As a dark half that loves fighting, she would not refuse and so she smiled. 'I'll partner with you. I want to be stronger and stronger to crush them, even that fool that made me this way' she said as she balled up her fist and cracked her knuckles. Zeno knew who she was referring to. He wanted to dispose of Zatch himself. 'Sure thing...Auhh?' Zano wasn't sure who to call her. But she spoke for him. 'Meister. Call me that for now on' Meister said as they held and shook hands. Dufort and the book owner of Meister's dark red book looked at each other eye to eye, but the girls eyes grew inverted red.


	7. The Kind but Dangerous Dionysus

When Zatch Bell and Kiyo got back from England, he introduced Kolulu to Ponygon. When they got back from their trip, Zatch told her some adventures he had with Kiyo, especially with one part about meeting a mamodo who looks like him that tortured him and took his memories. Kolulu warned Zatch about her second personality that did the same thing to her, and told him that she has to find that dark half of her's. Zatch said that he will help her find that evil personality of Kolulu. She smiled and finish the last part about hearing the voice putting this castastrophe. Kolulu and Zatch wished each other luck to see who will be king or queen of the Mamodo World. Lori was implied to a school where Kiyo is. When it was lunch, Kiyo walks to Lori and have some good conversations with one another. Suzy was looking jealous of Lori with Kiyo.

There was a red headed man in the outside who looks up to the clouds with his mamodo. 'Say Lora, you think is the place where Apollo and Ropes are?' the travelling man ask. 'Of course it is, Dionysus. He send me the message where he is' Lora stated to Dionysus. **(Note, I made up this Mamodo's name and her powers will be violent and I also made this Dionysus guy a friend of Apollo)** 'I hope so, cause I've been meaning to have a rematch with him, to see who is truly the strongest' Dionysus said as he gases up the sky with Lora. **(Note, Dionysus wears red pants and a sports shirt with a jacket. Lora has a face that almost resembles Tia with only silver hair and she wears a green blouse, which does looks like a powerpuff girl kind)** They walked up and to see the city of Mochinoki. 'Let's go adventure on, Dionysus!' Lora said They walked up to the city.

Lori was getting back from school to meet up with Kolulu. 'Sure was a day to get back to basis on what to do on my life. Now I'm gonna back to getting prepared for the worse for when a mamodo comes' Lori said as she walked out and unknowingly, a piano was about to fall on her. When Lori saw that it was coming, she cover her head and scream as it was gonna drop on her. But then, 'Ruguron!' A spell was called and something hit the piano before it hit Lori. To her surprise, she saw Dionysus, with a odd looking smile with suspicion and his mamodo. 'He's got a mamodo. And a spell book too' Lori thought to herself.

Lora climbed on Dionysus and parted their way somewhere different. Lori took notice and thought, 'Could they be in town to battle Zatch? If so, I better follow him and then warn Kolulu' So Lori decided to follow them to see what they are doing. She only hope that they are not causing any trouble. She found Dionysus at a nearby park **(where Lori and Kolulu likes to play in)** with Lora playing at the swings. Lora giggles playfully as he continued to pushed her higher. Lori was hiding at a nearby tree, trying to not be caught. It was going fine for her. 'Say, Miss, what color is your spell book' Lori gasped as somehow Dionysus knew she was here. 'I'm just wondering, my spell book is dark green' Dionysus said.

Dionysus stopped pushing Lora. Looking confused, she turned to her book owner. 'Huh?' 'Sorry Lora, but I got business to attain to' Dionysus said. 'Awww' Lora looked disappointed. 'Hey don't worry, we'll continue playing, once we have a good conversation' he added. Lora got off the swings and walked out somewhere else to play on. Looking up to the sky. 'Sure looks like a beautiful day for a mamodo battle, right?' Dionysus stated. Lori held her spell book behind her back. 'I don't know what you're talking about?' Lori lied. "I'm not liking this. How does he know I have a mamodo, let alone a spell book?" Lori wondered to herself. 'Hey, I don't want to fight, just want to walk is all' Dionysus said. Lori looked dumb founded. 'But if you like to fight, I have no problem with that' he added. Lori backed herself up as she blushes. 'Uhhh, no thanks, I don't like fighting' Lori said embarrassed. 'Good, cause I wouldn't want to be worried about that, about who becomes king of the mamodo. I'm just a guy, looking for an old friend, so he can offer me a job when he owns a father's company. So I decided to do one of the things he likes to do' Dionysus quoted about himself.

Lori didn't know what to think of him. So she sat. 'Just look at the outside' he said as they looked out the clouds. Lori then turned to Dionysus. 'Excuse me, but let me introduce myself. My names' Dionysus' he introduce himself. 'Okey Dionysus. I'm Lori Tamoko, but why don't you want to fight?' Lori ask. Dionysus sat down and looked up the sky. 'Well the thing is, I have a friend who's dad owns a company. I ask him by the time he was in a suit and tie, he offer me a job for free' Dionysus explained himself. Where Lora is playing on the slides, sliding down and then climbing up and laughs playfully. 'My mamodo over there is Lora. Ever since I found her while I travel to search for my friend, people have been challenging me to battles. And trust me when I say this, you don't want to battle me' Lori cocked her head to why he would tell her why. 'When I'm in a battle... I do tend to get a little violent. Guess we are just fated to battle. When I'm in a battle, I get a little crazy, overwhelming anyone that I battle. But I never started these, I just use my crazyness to scare them away from battling me again. At times I often end up burning some of their books by accident, so I tried to warm them that they don't want to battle me, so we tried to went on our way' he explained.

'With 100 mamodos from the Mamodo World, battling to become the king of the Mamodo World, it just gets annoying' Dionysus continued and laughed. Lori laughed as well, like it's silly for some reason. 'There are times when Lora's dangerous powers are needed, but to tell you the truth, I didn't want to use them' Lori was awe in the face, understanding what they are going through. 'If only we have do something normal, other than fighting, and let us decide how we should' after Dionysus said that, Lori had some thoughts about then. "He does seem like a nice guy. How I wish me and Kolulu could of understand things differently then. Things would of been better. Then when she came back, I was changed into a new person after our first fight. Then..." Lori took thoughts when she remembered when Kolulu recently regain her memories about seeing her evil twin.

Lori opened up and. "I hope I can help her on her goal on finding this dark half of her's" Lori thoughts. 'I hope you complete your goal' the voice of Dionysus said. Lori turned to him, 'What?' 'Uhhh, You having some thoughts?' Dionysus lied. 'It's just that, when I first saw her, she was sad and alone on one rainy day, so I took her in and treat her like a sister to me. But then... Something bad happened. I don't want to talk about it, but after what happened, she...left me. Day later she came back to me and we tried to get over that mistake, so we tried to never let it get to our heads' Lori explained, trying to tell the best story she could without giving Dionysus the full details. 'We had one goal that we wanted to achieve, no matter what' Lori added, then Dionysus eyes grew blue, and so did Lora's, so she walked back to her book owner. 'If only there was some way we can, but I'm glad we have we didn't have to battle, so I may as well be going' Lori quoted.

Getting up, Lori was about to walk out. 'One question, do you really want to find someone? Like you looking for this person. Does he have a mamodo, too? Are you trying to have some sort of rematch?' Lori laughed and tried to take her parting way. 'Never mind, I'm not trying to get you to battle, well to see if you want some sort of challenge or anything' Lori continued.

Then something snapped in his mind and he grinned for some reason. Lora saw his grin. 'Ah oh, I know what this means' Lora quoted to herself for Dionysus was about to do. 'Hey Lori!' he called to her. Lori turned back to Dionysus. 'You might be on to something about a new challenge. And that's exactly what I need' he said. 'But you said you don't like fighting' Lori tried to remind him. Dionysus chuckled and was starting to sound scary. 'Well forget what I said. I say we battle here and now. Soon our mamodos will be gone, so I say we just get this over with it already!' Dionysus said. Lori swallowed hard. 'This is a chance to battle, so meet me and Lora at the fields, so we can battle in peace'

Lori walked back to her house, looking all down in the dumps. 'Why couldn't I just leave him alone? I may as well try to ask Kiyo' Lori wondered to herself. As she went in, she saw Kolulu reading a book for some reason. 'Kolulu, I'm home!' Lori spoke. Kolulu drop the book and ran to Lori. 'Hey, I'm glad you're home. While you were gone, I was trying to read a book about battle strategies when we fight the next mamodo' Kolulu explained to her as she showed Lori a karate book. 'Well it's a good idea, cause we have a next battle in the fields' Lori stated to her "little sister". 'Come alone and I'll tell you everything' Lori added as she lowered down and Kolulu hopped on her back.

As they got to the play forest, Lori was telling Kolulu everything about Dionysus and his mamodo Lora. 'But would he change his mind that he doesn't to fight?' Kolulu asked. 'Beats me, but I do know that we better be prepared for when we battle them' Lori warned. 'But we don't even know his mamodo's power. We could be lured into a trap for some reason' Kolulu stated to talk Lori out of this. But Lori rise up strong. 'I know, but remember, you said you needed to find your former personality and put a stop to her' Lori reminded. Kolulu lowered her head down and think back to when she saw her douppleganger that had a body of her own to do what ever she wanted, the one night where she attacked her and erased her memory. Kolulu looked up to Lori with a brave expression. 'You're right, after all, I didn't like fighting and I changed when I saw her, so if this Dionysus doesn't want to fight, but has to to defend himself, then let's give him a challenge he'll never forget' Kolulu quoted proudly. Lori smiled and brought out the pink book. Kolulu took off her clothes and then. 'Zeruk' Kolulu changed into battle form and they both ran to find Dionysus and Lora.

Kiyo and Zatch could tell what's happening. 'Looks like a battle we might get to enjoy, Zatch' Kiyo said. 'I'm glad she's come along way to have a great decision to help us. So now we have to do the same for them to find this evil twin, Kolulu was talking about' Zatch replied. So they followed them to where they were going.

When they got to the earth quarry field. Lora and Dionysus. Dionysus was playing with his flute(with Japanese tunes). 'Are you sure you want to battle them, Dionysus? Don't you remember the last time we battled Rops and Apollo?' Lora ask. He stopped playing his flute. He remembered the battle well.

 **FLASH BACK**

Apollo and Rops were getting banged fast. Apollo was taking some deep breathes. 'Okey Dionysus, Let's get serious, cause I don't run like I promise you. I'll show you I can stand up to you!' Apollo yelled as Dionysus and Lora were barely getting damaged at all. 'Then show me what you're made of!' Dionysus replied to Apollo. 'Riguron!' Apollo shouted to the spell as rops was using his hook spell to throw boulders at them. 'Ruguron!' shouted Dionysus as suddenly a meteor like object was heading towards Apollo and rops. Apollo was holding a crazy smile as it was like he was having the time of his life. The spell attacks exploded and...

 **FLASH BACK END**

'I know, but you know it has to be like this. I don't like it, but I want to see if they can get through me, so I feel sorry it has to come to this' Dionysus said as suddenly, he turn back to see Lori and Kolulu. Lora took a good look at Kolulu and found her scary. 'Yikes! She looks like she could tear us apart' Lora said. 'Nice mamodo, Lori. Better keep the spell holding if you don't want to leave her vulnerable in her normal state' he warned.

Lori and Kolulu looked at each other and nodded to take Dionysus' advice. 'So it's come to this?' Lori asked. Dionysus cracked his neck and replied, 'Afraid so. But you know it must this way' Lori then pointed to him 'First you said you don't like to fight, then you come and said like, so what happened to the Dionysus that saved me from almost getting crushed from the piano!?' Lori quoted to him. Dionysus looked at her awe struck in confusion. 'If this is how you try to get into battles, then you're no better than all the others!' Lori added. 'Hmmph!' Kolulu nodded.

Suddenly, "Ruguron!" he chanted the spell and suddenly they saw a meteor and it was heading towards Lori and Kolulu. 'Look out!' Lori warned as they dodged it. They turned to Dionysus and Lora with her hands spread as if she fired the meteor. 'Kolulu, meet my mamodo, Lora. Just so you know Lori, if you bad mouth someone like that, they would give you a hate letter with a spell written and BOOM! I'm just doing that as a warning in case you do that to other mamodo. Like I warned you, I'm not the kind of guy you want to battle. It's too bad I got you to battle, so hope I don't accidently destroy your book, cause I can be crazy enough to do it. I want to fight to see if you can stand up to me' Dionysus quoted. Lori and Kolulu regroup and got into this position. 'I guess we have no choice' Lori stated. 'But Lori, that meteor caught us off guard. How do we know if we can get through another one?' Kolulu said. Lori sat down on her knees. 'We'll have to find out' Lori stated again.

'Okey Lora, Ruguron!' Lora lunched a small fire rock to the sky and suddenly it grew in size and was hurdling towards Lori and Kolulu. 'Let's do it, Kolulu!' Lori prepared her for the worse. 'Zeruk!' Lori chanted as Kolulu's power doubled. As they Meteor was about to hit them, suddenly the pink mamodo punched it and smashed it to tiny rocks. Dionysus was rather surprised. 'Wow, so your spell the one that's keeping you in power after transforming. Cute for a little, if she was still in her cute form' Dionysus joked. Lori glared at him. 'While we're not battling, Kolulu can be kind, but in the mamodo battle, she's as tough as nails and her nails are strong enough to cut iron' Lori quoted. 'Ruguron!' Dionysus chanted and Lora to fire another meteor at Kolulu and Lori. She saw this coming as Lori looked up to the sky. "He's trying to overwhelm us. But we don't fall so easily" Lori thought to herself.

Lori and Kolulu looked up to the falling fire rock and then 'Zerusen!' Lori shouted and suddenly, Kolulu shouted the rocket fist at the meteors blew it up, causing a meteor shower to fall at Lora and Dionysus. 'Better protect yourself to stop those meteor rocks' Lori said in a cocky tone. However Dionysus grinned laughed. 'Okey, we'll do it' he said. 'Lora!' he ordered his mamodo. 'Yes sir!' Lora replied to Dionysus and suddenly she grabbed the ground and suddenly she picked up pieces of the earth. Lori and Kolulu gasped. 'She can move the ground and use them a weapons without a spell?' Lori said dumb founded.

Lora placed it on top of of her and Dionysus crawled under Lora's level to stay under the earthly shield. The falling meteor rocks was blocked from the rock shield until all Lora was holding was nothing. 'No way!' Kolulu yelled. 'Actually, that's amazing' Lori admit. Dionysus got up and dust himself off. 'I gotta say, I found it amazed you tried to use my own meteors against me' Dionysus said. 'But you'll have to be allot smarter than that to beat me' Dionysus have her the signal by snapping his fingers. Lora nodded and placed her hands on the ground. 'especially without your book!' he cracked 'Ruguron!' he shouted and suddenly Lora shot something that was fiery on the ground and suddenly the eruption caused an impact on Lori and Kolulu(causing Kolulu to turn back to her normal state), as they screamed and hit the ground and was more bad news where Lori dropped the book.

Lori and Kolulu gasped in knowing that the book was endanger. As they rushed to try to get it, suddenly they saw Lora standing close to the pink spell book, holding her hands out, ready to fire a will. 'AHh no! She has the book! What do we do?!' Kolulu paniced. Lori turn to see Dionysusm but not like the kind hearted she saw earlier, but rather a crazed evil faced Dionysus. 'Now what will you do without your book? Cause I might be tempted to blow it up to smithereens!' Dionysus cracked as cackled. Kolulu looked at him scaredly. It reminded her when she had her dark side inside her. Cause like her, when not battling, he's gentle, but in a battle, he's insane. Lora had always deal with his new violent nature. Always doing constant fire power and heavy destruction. It always did bring the fears to other mamodo. Lora never did try to stop him to bring him back to his sense.

Lori was wondering what to do. She wanted to somehow save her book, and hopfully get him back to his sense somehow. She feared that her "Sister's" goal of finding her dark half will never happen.


	8. The Kind but Dangerous Dionysus Part 2

Where Lori and Kolulu were standing, Lora had her hands ready to fire. And behind them is the scary faced Dionysus, a man who doesn't like battling, but when he does, he goes into a insane state where he stomps them with their raw power. If he wanted to **(and he would)** , he could use his spell to blow up Kolulu's book. 'What can we do without the book' Lori said to herself, as Lora huff.

Dionysus took some steps forward. 'Nice try! But your plans failed, so say good bye to your spell book and your mamodo, and only this time, she won't come back, EVER!' Dionysus said as his green book glowed and chanted, 'Ruguron!' Lori and Kolulu had to act fast. They got the spell book in time to save it, but Lora fired the ground anyway and Lori and Kolulu got impacted from the blast. As they hit the ground, they rolled on the ground to slow themselves down. Lora then ran back to Dionysus. "He's insane! How do we fight someone with such raw power?" Lori thought to herself.

While Lora was standing in front of Dionysus. "That was close. I almost destroyed their book. Good thing they got it back before that happen. She has a strong bond with Kolulu. Just the one I wanted to" as he was thinking to himself, he looked back to when he fought Apollo. It was a battle between rocks and meteors. 'He was good at predicting my moves, but even he trembled before my power. We sure had one amazing battle. Now Lori and Kolulu are willing to win this, no matter what" He Dionysus thought to himself.

As he went back to showing them fear to the hearts, he opened his book. 'You're spell, are weak against my raw power' Dionysus cracked. Lori and Kolulu prepared himself for the worse. Dionysus made a evil grin as he pointed his fingers at them. 'Ruguron!' Lora shot her meteor at them, but Lori prepared herself. 'Kolulu, get ready, Geo La Zerudo!' Lori command and Kolulu changed back to her fighting form and summoned and used her metal claw shield wall to protect herself. When it disappeared, so did Lori and Kolulu. Dionysus was speechless at first, until he sensed her and then, 'Lora get out of the ground!' he warned his mamodo and with a sudden. 'Zeruk!' Dionysus and Lora jumped out of the way when suddenly Kolulu jumped out of the earthly ground to attack underground, but they dodged her. Lori on the other hand was behind them. She looked shocked as they suddenly. "Impossible. They got out of the way before she attacked them. How did he know?" Lori thought to herself.

Kolulu landed and ran back to Lori. 'That's impossible Lori' Kolulu told Lori, 'I know' Lori replied. "Can he see into the future? Or can he sense mamodos like Kolulu? Either way, I better careful with him" Lori looked at the dangerous man. 'That almost cost us the battle for this, so try to keep me from going cocky, okey?' Dionysus quoted to Lora. 'Okey!' Lora replied. She found it strange. Usually he doesn't ask her to keep him from losing his cool as he does get cocky at time. Lora looked through Kolulu's eyes. She could see Kolulu and Zatch looking at each other for some reason. 'Better get ready for the next one' Dionysus said, as he suddenly went back to his scary face.

Lori and Kolulu went in and huddle up for a battle plan. 'He's sure a tough one for someone with a mamodo that can use destructive spells. I thought we had him as he went cocky' Lori explained. 'I know. What can we do?' Kolulu asked. 'We'll have to use a spell he won't expect' Lori replied to her mamodo. 'Hey!' Dionysus called. Lori and Kolulu turned to Dionysus with a angry face. 'Normally I careless if you're planning on a strategy! But I'm impatient to wait! This is the second time I wanted to be involved in a battle like this! My first time was with the travelling wanderer' Dionysus cracked his neck. 'Since you're the second, I want to see if your bond can stand up to me!? Now Fight Back!' He quoted. 'Ruguron!' Lora placed her hands on the ground and made erupting fire on the ground in front of Lori and Kolulu. As they covered themselves and cringed, Dionysus called another spell 'RUGURON!' Lora shot more meteors at Lori and Kolulu.

Lori and Kolulu ran to dodged those fire blazing rocks. It was real intense at the least. 'Ruguron!' Lora shot up meteors at the sky and made them drop on to Kolulu and Lori. Likewise they dodged every fall of those meteors, but one was close enough to cause them to go flying as it caused them to impact. 'Ruguron' Again more meteors are firing and still Lori and Kolulu dodged them. Lori tried to retaliate. 'Zeruk!' Kolulu got busted and in time to grab on to Lori and jump away from the nearby meteor. 'This is crazy, he's too much for me and Kolulu to take! He can counter us with anything we throw at him! At least I can try to dodge him until we have something to attack him with' Lori thought to herself.

How ever Lori knew that she can't dodge them forever. 'Ruguron!' Lori and Kolulu found more meteor, and likewise they still dodged them. Dionysus laughed evilly of the joy of tormenting the "sisters". 'Ruguron' Lori and Kolulu tried everything they can to dodge them. "Non of our spells are able to hold a candle to him. Zeruk is all I have. Plus our other spells need timing before was use them. At least it can't get any worse" Lori tried to calm herself, until another meteor came at her. "I had to ask!" Lori panicked as she covered herself to wait for the worse. She remembered that she was almost flatten by the piano, but this time Lori screamed in fear to meet her doom. But Kolulu came in and kicked the meteor in battle cry. 'Heyah!' Kolulu kicked the meteor away.

Kolulu stood and held Lori. 'You okey Lori?' Kolulu asked. She smiled to Kolulu and replied. 'Thanks to you little sis' Kolulu fell on one leg. Lori was worried as she tried to hold on to her. 'Kolulu, your leg!' Kolulu knew that kicking that meteor was a bad idea, but it was the only way to save Lori. 'I'm fine Lori. That Dionysus is playing with use like we're weak!' Kolulu said and pointed at Dionysus and Lora laughing at them. 'Lori, remember when I told Zatch to be a kind king?' Kolulu cried. Lori remembered it well when she disappeared to the mamodo world. 'When the big mamodo said for me to put this horrible battle to an end, he also said something about being the ruler. So I want to be a kind queen. Zatch told me he wanted to help when I told him about my other half. I want to make Zatch proud. I want to help him on his quest to become a benevolent king. Please Lori, don't give up' Kolulu explained and cried as she changed back to show Lori her sobbing puppy dog eyes.

Lori got back up and raised her and bald it into a fist. 'You're right. I'll never give up. With each spell is read, will be more stronger than the other. Dionysus may be the dangerous opponent we faced, but we will fight on through thick and thin. I will let Kiyo know that I can face other battles without aid. Kolulu let's do this' Lori quoted and Kolulu smiled. Lori opened the book with her eyes clothes. 'Zeruk' Kolulu returned to her battle, then she put up her dukes and get ready to battle again. Lori opened her eyes and looked liked she cleared her mind(in which she is). 'Let's go Kolulu' Lori called. Kolulu huff in agreement 'Hmph'.

Lora growled as she went ready to fight again. 'Here they come, Dionysus!' Lora warned. He smiled evilly, but to his gentle mind. "She's got her strength and confidents back. So what will you do?" he thought to himself as he got ready. 'Well, go on, unless you're scared?!' Dionysus said in a cocky tone again. Lori pointed at them and shouted 'Zerusen!' Kolulu lunched the Zerusen spell at Lora and Dionysus, but it only hit the ground, making a fog. He caught to get the dust off him. He risen mad. 'You think some fog will help you!?' Dionysus ranted. 'Ruguron!' Lora made a battle yell as she launched it at them(if they could see them), then suddenly, Lora saw the figure. 'Dionysus! Behind you!' Lora warned, as he turned to Lori trying to grab his book, but he duck. Lori gritted as she missed him. 'Shoot! I almost had it!' Lori thought to herself. Dionysus grabbed Lori and pushed her far away as possible.

Dionysus growled. 'Close but no cigar! You won't take my book that easy!' Dionysus said fiercely as suddenly Kolulu was behind Dionysus. It was Lori's chance and suddenly she use it. 'Zerusen!' Kolulu lunched her rocket fist, but he dodged it. Lori and Kolulu regroup again to get a battle plan ready. 'So you decided to fight back. Good!' 'Ruguron! Lora again fired her meteors at Lori and Kolulu. They got ready to get things started again. 'Zerusen!' Kolulu fired her rocket fist at the fire covered rocks, crumbling. 'Lori has a powerful bond with Kolulu' He said to himself. Lori and Kolulu ran to the clouds of dust. Lora's face was frantic. 'Ah oh, that almost caught us with that move' Lora reminded Dionysus.

'Zeruk!' Lori called and Kolulu went in to attack them, but they dodged her before she had a chance to strike at them. 'She has a desire to help Kolulu be stronger than ever. I better keep focus' Dionysus to himself. Lora looked at them, knowing that they are still in this. 'Dionysus, their confidence are back!' Lora spoke to her owner. 'Huh! That's good!' as he looked at the pink book. 'I can feel your spells are stronger with each attack!' Dionysus said. Lora had her confidence face on. 'Here's a demonstration!' Lori shouted as she was ready to pull out the another spell.

Lora and Dionysus split, thinking they were going for another straight attack, but he soon realized one thing and his' scary face turned off. "She did that to separate us. Which means" Dionysus gasped as he knew what was coming. 'Zerarusen!' Kolulu shot out some claw bullets at Lora. 'Lora!' Dionysus screamed, worried to her. Lora screamed in pain as they were hitting her. 'Nooooo!' he yelled in disbelief. Never has anyone ever hit her before, until now. Lora screamed in agony from the lunching claws hitting her. Lora soon hit the ground. Dionysus ran to Lora, real worried about her. 'Lora! Lora, are you okey?!' Dionysus was real scared what happened to her.

Lora cringed, trying to get up. 'I'm fine! I can handle anything!' Lora said bravely. Then Dionysus gasped and remembered when he told Lori about himself and about the battle he fought in. He even remembered when he fought Apollo willingly. Dionysus signed in a realization for one purpose. Lora growled angrily at the "sisters" when suddenly. 'Well Lora, there's only one thing to do' Lora turned to Dionysus, confused. 'What's that?' Lora asked. 'Let's make you queen' Dionysus said. Lora went glee in happiness. 'You mean it, Dionysus?!' Lora ask. She gave Dionysus a hug.

Kolulu changed back to her normal state. 'Lora, when I become the kind queen, there will never be any battles again. No one will ever have to suffer those battles again. What queen do you want to be?' Kolulu quoted.

Lora walked up to Dionysus and said this. 'Do you remember at the North Pole?' A thought, no, a memory struck to him. 'Yeah, I do remember, the day we met, you saved my life' Dionysus said.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Dionysus was travelling in the harsh cold weather, as he wears a heavy coat. He shivered as he tried hard to not catch a frost bite. 'I...Can...Gi..Give in! I got to' Dionysus chatters his teeth uncontrollably. Soon he dropped down on the snow, waiting for his end. "What's the point. I can't make it here around this blizzard. What was I thinking, choosing a place to travel. I'll be a ice sculpture" Suddenly, he saw this Lora, appearing from the wind of the blizzard. Lora gasped as she was running towards him. 'Sir, are you okey?' she asked worried about him.

Dionysus smiled and replied to her. 'Just waiting for my life to end. Otherwise, I be find' Lora knew what she had to do. She wanted to save his life. So she brought out her book and showed it to Dionysus. 'Here, use this, please' as she begged him, he held on to it. Suddenly the book glowed. 'What the? What is that?' Dionysus wondered. 'It's like I can read this somehow' he added.

Lora looked up the sky. 'Ru...guron ?' as Dionysus read the book, there was a crash and he turned from the crashed of a meteor. 'Whao! Where did that meteor come from!?' Dionysus freaked out. Lora turned to him and then she grabbed him and took him close to the meteor. 'Whao there, what's this about?' Dionysus asked. 'You did. You read the book, helping me to save your life' Lora explained. 'By the way, I'm Lora' she introduced. 'Dionysus' he replied to her. They went in and hugged. 'Thanks, I be a frozen pop icicle if not for you' Dionysus thanked.

 **FLASH BACK END**

* * *

Ever since then, they have been on a mission, Apollo's mission to making this world a better place, a world of freedom. 'If I become queen, I'll be the queen of peace!' Lora said gradually. Lora turned to them. 'I want to be queen for the sake of peace and harmony' Lora replied.

'I think you make a good queen, Lora' Kolulu said. Lori smiled as they know what this all means. "I never she want to be queen, until now. Kolulu and Lori's boon has a whole new meaning. And now me. I don't feel like I'm going crazy. I feel like I can fight without scaring them now" Dionysus thought to himself. 'Okey Lora, let's do this!' Dionysus said. 'Right!' Lora replied. He rise up and called it. 'Gigano Ruguron!' Suddenly Lora raised her hands up the air as suddenly up in the sky, it was coming. The biggest of all meteors was coming. Lori and Kolulu were awe in shocked. 'It's...It's huge!' Lori said speechless.

When the meteor was coming down, it was slowly being pushed down. Dionysus was using his will power to wait to release it at Lori and Kolulu. Dionysus was slowly being drained as he held on to it. Lora turned to Dionysus, looking worried about him. 'Dionysus, are you okey?' Lora asked. But Dionysus was too caught up on trying to keep his strongest spell working. 'I'm fine! I won let you down! You just keep the spell steady so we can finish this!' Dionysus quoted. The meteor launched it down fast at them

Lori and Kolulu were looking desperate to fine a way how to get through this. 'Lori, what do we do!? We can try to attack it with simple spells!' Kolulu said. Lori didn't want it to end this way. "I hate to admit it, but we lost" Lori thought to herself and cried. Her tears screamed down the ground. When one hit the pink spell book, suddenly a new one pleaded with Lori. Kolulu and Lori looked at the glowing book. 'Lori, it's glowing!' Kolulu said gladly. Lori looked at the spell book. "It's the same one when me and Kolulu were training on the same day she got her memory back!" Lori remembered as they did and promised.

"We can do this! It's now or never!" Lori rise up bravely and looked at the giant meteor. 'Let's go Kolulu!' 'Raja Zerusen!' Lori shouted as Kolulu changed back and shot up her rocket fist, but it glowed and suddenly a giant fist rocket grew ten times it's size, big enough to punch the giant meteor. As they collided, Lori and Dionysus used more of their strength to power up their strongest spells. Dionysus however was breaking out as he cringed. "I can't take it!"

Lori screamed out as if she's giving the ultimate spell all it's got. In it's last attempt, the ultimate attacks exploded. Kolulu and Lori shielded themselves as if it was over. Lori looked out and wondered to herself. 'Did...Did we win?' Kolulu was back in her normal state from launching her ultimate spell at them. Suddenly they heard Dionysus cackle. They were shocked shocked as they saw Dionysus was still standing. 'It's over!' Dionysus yelled. Lori and Kolulu got ready, even if it takes their last breath. 'It's all over!' Dionysus said as he now fell like a log. 'cause I'm tired. All my power is drained, so you win' he added. 'Dionysus!' Lora cried.

They looked up to the sky and saw the clouds changing. 'Well what do you know, the clouds are changing. Guess we'll just have to leave soon' Dionysus told Lora. He was first to laugh, then came Lori, when suddenly. 'What a battle you guys pulled' said a familiar voice. They turned around to suddenly see Kiyo and Zatch alone with Apollo and Rops. Lora smiled to see rops 'Rops!' she called to him. 'Gaa Gaa!' Rops replied back happily to Lora. Kolulu waves to Zatch. 'Hi Zatch!' she called to him. 'Great battle out there. You were amazing. That was even better than when me and Rops battled!' Zatched quoted.

As the sun was setting, they sat on a picnic, having a get to know each other. 'So you four were battling. I bet it was fierce' Apollo joked. 'I know, but then he changed into a new fighter' Lori explained. 'What can I say, sometimes it was best for me to be worried about being worried about Lora, than it is to be fearsome' Dionysus explained. 'Anyway Lori, did you know that by using more of your spells that they eventually grows stronger?' Explained Apollo. 'Yes. I've always had this feeling when I used this book allot' Lori replied as she looked at the book. Kiyo smiled as he knew what was like.

So Zatch, Rops, Kolulu and Lora were all getting to know each other. Zatch turned to Lora. 'Say, Lora, you like to go somewhere and gets to snacks to eat?' Zatch asked. Lora pondered to Zatch's mind and she imagined she was fishing and she got a yellow tail, but Zatch ate it all to himself. 'Whaa!' Lora gasped and suddenly she turned all scary **(like Tia would do to Zatch)** and started to choke him. 'You just want to use me to got only yellow to yourself and not for me!' Lora said as she was strangling him. Zatch choked as was trying to escape her wrath. 'Kiyo help, she's more than Tia!' Zatch begged. Kolulu could only watch as Lora was not getting more angry. 'Crazy!? I'll show you more crazy!' Lora threaten. Kolulu signed as Zatch sure does have bad luck. 'Zatch just will never learn' Kolulu said to herself.

Apollo and Dionysus went up. 'Hey Lora, let's go' Dionysus told her mamodo. She stopped strangling Zatch. 'Okey!' she replied and ran to Dionysus. 'Great see you again Dionysus' Apollo said. 'Great seeing you too, Apollo' Dionysus replied as the night skies were showed. Dionysus wondered as he thought on what battles he'll think about. "I'm going to mess them. They cured me from ever losing my mind" He thought to himself as he continued off and will always help his mamodo Lora to be queen of peace.


	9. Danny Boy

Lori and Kolulu were eating some instant roman. Lori then saw the logo on the news paper. "Kolulu, look!" She called to her mamodo. Kolulu turned to her and looked at the new paper. "Whaooooooo~ The Shemira Statue. It's coming to Mochinoki City. A 300 year old work of art" Kolulu said. "I read books about this statue. But why here?" she continued.

"That's a good question. But it'll be fun to watch" Lori said. Kolulu kept a smile on her face. She then thought if she can go with Zatch.

 **In Kolulu's mind.**

They were at the museum, looking at the Shemira Statue. "Wow! It's amazing, Zatch!" Both Zatch and Kolulu were having laughs. "It sure is great!" Kolulu has her hands behind her back. "Hey, something wrong Kolulu?" Zatch asked. She shook her head and showed a yellow tail to Zatch. The blonde mamodo went glee. He grabbed the yellow tail and turn to Kolulu. "Wow, thanks Kolulu, you're the best!" he said happily.

Kolulu giggled to how happy Zatch is.

 **Kolulu's imagination end**

Kolulu would really love to go to this museum with Zatch. Kolulu's Training and search for her dark double could always wait though.

While inside a limo, there was Danny and Goldo. "Now you won't disappoint me will ya, Danny Boy? I told them what a good well behaved young man you are. Quiet and obedient" the old man said to describe the teen mamodo, but they were not his persona. Those descriptions were making Danny feel sick, so he opened the window and vomited outside.

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that. I don't know why I bother. Just behave yourself, Danny Boy" said Goldo. Danny placed a hand in his chest. "Will you stop calling me that, I'm not a kid!" Danny said head strong. But the old man smirked. "You could'a fold me, you certainly act like one" Goldo insulted.

Danny grunted and raised his fist at his book owner. "Listen you-" "You need to learn some respect for your elders" he interrupted. He up his book and raised it up. "Maybe I were to toss this book away?" Goldo threaten. "No no! Nope" Danny paniced. "You're the man, ! Whatever you say. I respect you big time!"

"Smirk" The old man smirked. He grabbed his cigar to smoke. "Just remember why you're here. The Shemira Statue is priceless! So it's your job to guard it, so keep on your toes!" he explained. Danny groan. "Don't worry, I like to see anyone try and snatch it while I'm on the job" Danny said sarcastically. He looked at the briefcase that contained the Shemira Statue. "Human. I'll never why they care so much about a piece of junk like this anyway? It's nothing but a big hunk of rock, you can't do anything with it" Danny continued.

Goldo flicked the dust of the cigar. "It's called art. It has the power to deeply move and inspire people" the old man explained. "So, I won't allow you to belittle something so wonderful. Do you understand me?" He continued to Danny. "Nevermind, all you need to know is that I'm intrusting to you. You should take pride in that" Goldo reminded Danny. "Yeah, babysitting a hunk of rock, it's the proudest day of my young life" Danny signed.

Kolulu was making her way to the Mochinoki Museum, just to see the Shemira Statue. "I wonder if they open soon? I just got to see this statue!" She said in glee and then ran off. As she was getting to her pace, she looked up close where the fish burger stand would be, seeing Zatch and Danny fight. "Zatch?" Kolulu walked up close to see what's going on.

"Errahhhh!" Danny got his punch launched at Zatch, but he blocked it, surprising Danny. She was awe in the face. She was not sure if she should stop this. Zatch struggled with Danny, so to get out of this, he grabbed Danny and threw him to the tree. As the snow hair mamodo recovered quick, he went in and gave Zatch a lariat punch to the neck. After getting sent flying, the blonde mamodo got up, just in time for Danny to chase after him, but he caught Zatch in a choke hold.

Now Kolulu was getting crossed with Danny. She has seen this long enough. She ran to him and gave Danny a shoulder punch to push Zatch off his grip. When Danny got up, he growled at the girl that did it. Kolulu dusted Zatch off. "Zatch, you OK?" Kolulu asked. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks, but I could'of hold him off" Zatch said. "Sure you would" Kolulu giggled.

"What are you doing, helping that thing?!" Danny ranted at Kolulu. "Don't you know that's a mamodo?! Get out of here before you get hurt" Danny tried to warn her, but due to Kolulu's lack of lines on her face and has no book owner with her, Danny is unaware she's a mamodo too. Kolulu turned to Danny and walked to him. "I don't know why you attacked him, but surely picking on him is not the way. We should shake hands on it" Kolulu quoted.

Danny continued to rant. "Picking on him?! He was gonna sneak on me! I had to get ready when that happens!" "Well the way I see it, you act childish, so clearly you are immature" Kolulu exclaimed to him. "What was that!?" Danny growled. Kolulu turned her head to not face. "I kinda think you be better off picking on someone your own size" Kolulu said calmly. Danny started to burst a vain. He didn't care if she's a little girl or not. "OK, that does it! You just asked for it!" Danny tried to punch Kolulu, but she stopped it with her finger tips like she's a kung-fu master. "Huh?!" Danny was surprised to how this girl did it. Only a mamodo would be capable of doing that.

"Look, I normally don't like fighting, so please don't make me have to do this. Otherwise I might have to do this" Kolulu warned as she started to grab his finger and twisted it. "Guuaaaahhhhhh! Oooowwwwww! oowwww oowww oww!" Danny screamed in agony, it cause him to pop his eye balls out and tear from Kolulu's incredible strength. Not to mention it's humiliating for a little girl kneeling for her. "I should also let you know, I also know some tricks to twist your finger joints, so if I were you, I leave say sorry to Zatch" She warned and started to close his middle and distal joints together, making it hurt worse.

He scream some more. "OK OK OK! I'm sorry started to beat you up for no reason! Now please let go, you're breaking my finger!" Danny cried. So Kolulu smirked and let him go so Danny can heal his finger up, while crying on how it hurt. "Now, to be fair about this, we only wanted to see the Shemira Statue, that's all" Kolulu explained to herself and Zatch. "Yeah, what she said!" Zatch said to agreement with Kolulu. Suddenly Danny stopped crying. "Wait that's what all this is about? You just wanna see that stupid?" Danny asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Kolulu replied to him.

"Nothings wrong with it, except it doesn't open until a day after tomorrow and the tickets are completely sold out, so you two are like out of luck" Danny explained the bad news. Kolulu was surprised and Zatch was shocked from hearing the bad news. "Ohh, I understand" Kolulu said with a sadden tone with understanding. "Completely sold out?" Zatch cried. "Ahh huh" Zatch sat down, crying. "Nooo! It can't be, I have to see it!" Zatch continued to cry. It was getting funny to Danny. "Man you're just as bad as the humans" Danny joked and continued to laugh at two wallowing mamodos.

Kolulu had her face invisible when she lowered her head down, while Zatch was chattering his teeth in sorrow and anger. "Hey, it's not nice to laugh at people, you know" Zatch said. Danny continued to laugh at Zatch. He watched the blonde kid's teeth chatter. "OK OK, kid, sorry. You just look so..look so" the snow hair mamodo stuttered. He turned to Kolulu, not wanting to get a painful experience from her again. "Oh nevermind" Danny went in his bag and got the burgers out. "Here, you really want some of these? Go ahead" Danny offered to Zatch and Kolulu. "You really mean it?" Zatch asked.

Danny smiled to the mamodo kids. They stopped looking sad from Danny's sudden kindness. "Sure, no sweat, I didn't pay for'em anyway" He said kindly. Kolulu then started to smile in glee. "Thank you!" Kolulu accepted Danny's offer.

While setting at the bench, they were eating their fist burgers. "So, what's your name guys?" Danny asked. "Zatch, Zatch Bell" the blonde mamodo introduced himself. "I'm Kolulu, a friend of Zatch. And you also met our friend, Ponygon" said Kolulu as he was enjoying his fish burgers. "Well, it's nice to meet ya, I guess, I'm Danny Boy-" He introduced himself, but messed up on that. "Ohh did I say that out loud? It's just Danny" He continued and patched his small problem. Zatch got finished with the fish burger. "OK, Just Danny" Zatch said.

Kolulu turned to Danny with a confused look. "Say, how come you know so much about the statue, Danny? Do you work at the museum or something?" The pink hair mamodo girl asked. "No way, girl, no way. I'm the dude that's responsible for bring it here" Danny explained to himself. Zatch started to smile in glee. "You brought the statue here? You mean it's really yours?" Zatch gasped and jumped to Kolulu and Ponygon. "Can you believe, guys, the owner of the statue, right here in person" Zatch proclaimed. The little horse nodded and Kolulu giggled. "I know, I never knew that odds of meeting the owner would be swell" She again giggled.

Danny now started to blush for no reason. "It's not all that great" Danny exclaimed. Kolulu and Zatch looked at Danny in cheerful awe. "You're not gonna kiss me, are ya?" Zatch got cheery again. "Man, that's so cool!" Zatch said. Danny then stoppedand smiled again. "Hey, listen guys, if you really want to see the statue that much, I'll show ya" Danny stated. Kolulu gasped in happiness. "You mean it?" She asked. "Sure" The teen mamodo replied. "More exciting then a six foot tall yellowtail" Zatch whispered. "Yeah well whatever, follow me" He said as he walked off. "Right! Come on Ponygon" Zatch quoted and so Ponygon followed. "Meda Meda" Kolulu walked along to join the fun.

When they went inside, Kolulu gasped as they saw tied up. "What's this?!" Zatch screamed in shock. "What happened ?" Danny asked. The old man groaned and got back up. "Where in blazes where you!? They stole the statue! Come on! Quick, We got to get it back! he continued and finished. "Oh right, how do we do that?" Danny questioned. "Not to worry" Danny turned to see Zatch with his Volcan 300, he started to make it imitate a robot to get the play robot box toy to speak. "With my mega hyper ultra sensitive scent detector, I can track the evildoers to their hide out"

This made Kolulu giggled at Zatch's playfulness. Danny and Goldo were weirded out from that. "Am I mistaken? Or is that a talking snack box?" Goldo proclaimed. But Zatch continued to play around his snack box robot. "Negative, I am the prototype super unit, vulcan 300" They were not sure how they should react. All they do is go awe in weirdness.

While they all searched, Zatch sniffed them out like a dog. "These tracks are fresh. They're right around here" Zatch. He raised his head up and saw the ship. "Up board that ship?" Danny asked. Goldo had the binoculars on as the saw the ring leader. "Yes, that's the ring leader of the gang. "Whao, way'ta go, Zatch" Danny praised to him. Zatch smirked proudly to himself. "Yes very impressive. I hope some of your Resourcefulness will rub off on Danny Boy" Danny growled at Goldo, but turned back to the ring leader.

When Lori got back from school, she opened the door to find Ponygon trying to say something to her. But say meda doesn't quite help her get to what he's saying. "Umm, Sorry, but I can't understand you without knowing what you are saying" She said to the horse mamodo. But then she saw a piece of paper. "Huh?" Lori grabbed it and read it.

'Lori, we need your help. Get Kiyo with you. A group of thugs stole the statue, so we got to get it back. You can find us at the harbor where they are about to set sail in. Please, I need you' By Kolulu.

Lori was surprised. So she went to Kiyo's house. He got to his door and opened it. "Lori? Why are you here?" Kiyo said. "Kiyo, we got to get to Mochinoki Harbor! Some goons stole the Shemira Statue! Kolulu gave me this message to find here" Lori explained to Kiyo.

"Well good, because Zatch's is all doodles. I can't even understand them!" Kiyo stated as he showed it to Lori. "Anyway, let's get going" Kiyo continued. So they ventured off and with Ponygon.

As Kolulu, Zatch, Danny and Goldo got inside the ship, they got to the metal door, leading them there. "That's it. The trail leads in there" Zatch said. "Time for the anvil of steel!" Danny said and pounded his fist. "This is no fight of yours, kids. I don't want you getting hurt, so why don't you run along" Goldo warned them to keep them safe. "You got to be kidding, and miss something as exciting as a ten foot yellowtail?" Zatch exclaimed. "Huh?" Goldo was not sure what he was getting at. "He means the statue" Kolulu explained for Zatch. "And besides, I've come too far to see this statue, and I want to see it now" Kolulu continued.

"Don't worry about these two. They are mamodo, and tough ones too" Kolulu and Zatch looked up to Danny. "And besides, if things get really gnarly, I can always protect you with my spell. I got a radical spell, guys" Danny proclaimed. "I can spit lighting out of my mouth" Zatch said, sounding tough. "I also have a battle form" Kolulu stated. "Cool. But I'm talking about something totally radical spell" Danny gave a thumps up. " In the mean time, stand back, guys"

Danny got to the door and kicked it to the goons. "You're gonna get it now!" The teen yelled and punched one of the crooks. "Get him!" The ring leader ordered as they shoot at Danny, but blocks the shooting with the steel door. "You guys better stay behind here 'till I wrap this thing up" Danny stated to them "Okay" Zatch said. "Alright, but watch yourself, Danny Boy" Goldo said his name again. "Danny! For the last time, just Danny!" He yelled and jumps in frustration. They shoot at him again, but he punched them down to the ground

"Fire! Fire!" The face museum director ordered his men again, but as they shot their guns, he dodges them all. "Hahahaha!" "Grrr... This kid's too fast!" One of the crooks said, and Danny made way and started beating them up. Kolulu and Zatch looked out. They were impress on how they fight. "He's Amazing! And he hasen't even used his spell yet!" Zatch thought to himself. Kolulu also had thoughts to herself about Danny. "It's amazing how a short range fighter can take out gunmen. Danny sure knows his stuff. Wish Lori was here so I can show him how it's done"

"Man, there's no stopping this kid!" The assistant exclaimed. "Oh, yes there is!" The ring leader begged to differ. The gunmen surround Danny in a circle. "Now! Fire!" He ordered as his men shoots Danny. "Ahhh!" He screamed in agony and falls over. Both Zatched and Kolulu gasped to seeing Danny hurt. "He's been hit!" Kolulu stated. Zatch turned to Goldo "What are you waiting for? Why don't you use his spell book?" Zatch commended.

"Ha-ha-ha! So much for him!" The leader said. But it was early too soon. The old man's book started to glow. 'Jioruk!' He chanted it. Danny's body glowed and the men stood back from him. Zatch and Kolulu were surprised to seeing him get back up. As he gets up, he wipes off all of the bullets.

"That better not... leave a mark..." Danny hoped for the better after taking a few shots form them.

Kiyo was riding on a bike, while Lori started running to find Zatch and Kolulu.

"No thanks to Zatch to desipher that wacky note he left me! I wish he was smart like Kolulu!" Kiyo quoted. "We have to get there soon! Who knows what they could be getting into while we arn't around!" Lori stated on the thoughts.

Back at the shipment boat, one of the crook get frightened from seeing Danny rising back up. "He's a zombie!" Danny punches him as more machine gun shoots up. Zatch and Kolulu were amazed from the spell that could heal Danny back together. "Yes, it's an impressive spell, isn't it? Now you know why I waited so long to use it" Goldo stated.

Danny kicked away at the crook. Kolulu and Zatch could only watch as he continues to fight. "As long as we have this spell book, no matter what happens to Danny Boy, no matter how serious his injuries" As he explains, Danny dashed to the gunmen while blocking the bullets. Then in a flash, he kicked away at the gunmen. "He can be revived, good as new" As the old man finished explaining, he went back and chanted the spell again. 'Jioruk!' When the spell used again, he healed back up and continued to punch away at the thugs.

Kolulu and Zatch had to admit, that really was radical. "That really radical!" Kolulu exclaimed. "Indeed" said the old man. "My Danny Boy may not have the fancy fireworks of some other mamodo, but when you're invulnerable, who needs them" The old man continued. They were awe in amazement. However, they didn't encounter on having someone coming behind them. "So that's his secret!" Zatch and Kolulu turned to see the ring leader with a gun at Goldo's head. "You better get that kid of yours to behave, old man" He threaten. "Leave'em alone! I said-" Zatch never got the chance to finished as he got kicked away from the face museum director. "Zatch!" Kolulu yelled in worry. "Hey that hurt!" Zatch groaned.

"OK, enough fun and games, punk. You may be immortal, but he isn't!" The ring leader showed he had Goldo in his clutches with his gun. "That's right, time'em up! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Danny was frozen in fear to losing his book owner. So he stand down. "You win!" He said. The old man growled at the teenage mamodo. "You worthless young good for nothing!" Zatch was a little confused there to who he is mentioning. "Who, Danny?" Zatch asked. Kolulu face-palm. "Your job was to get the shemira Statue at any cost! Don't you dare let me down. Danny Boy!" Goldo yelled at Danny at his poor job.

"Old man, I'm warning you!" The leader of the goons threaten again. But Goldo smirked at the face director. " " Kolulu called to him for his safety. "Well are you gonna get it back? Or are you just gonna stand there and let those crooks get away with it!?" Danny was a little struck from his statement. He sacrificing his life for a statue. "Maybe it's too big a job for you, is that it? Babysitting a hunk of rock! You say you're not a kid, well here's your chance to prove it! Danny Boy!" Danny gasped to what the old man proclaimed to Danny.

Goldo then had the gun up his head to let the leader decide what to do with him. "Stop worrying about me! I don't matter! The statue is priceless, irreplaceable, I'm worth nothing!" Goldo continued. "It's just a statue, don't!" Zatch said trying to help the old man. "No Zatch. That statue is too special. So special that not even your life is saving for" Zatch saw Kolulu tearing. "If the thugs get away with it, how can people see this wonderful statue? Without it, humans will never be able to admire it's beauty" Kolulu stated. "She's right, Zatch. People will never again be able to see it or feel it, or be inspired by it's beauty. People need art as much as the air they breath. Without art, there is no life" After proclaiming these words, Danny started to remember about when Goldo said about belittle something so wonderful.

 **FLASH BACK**

"I won't allow you to belittle something so wonderful, do you understand me!?"

 **FLASH BACK ENDS.**

Danny was too emotional to choose between life of his book owner or the priceless artifact. "But, yeah but, if I have to choose between it and you" Danny couldn't think of other words pro describe on how to save one or the other, so he growled. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, there is no choice! Go on! Go! Go!" Goldo begged as he got the gun closer to his head. Danny screamed in flustration to making a decision. But then suddenly 'Zaker!' Zatch shoots the director with his lighting, him screams in pain. Then also came. "Zeruk!' Kolulu transformed into her battle form.

Without warning, she came in and beaten the goons up. when she was done with some, "Huh?" Danny was amazed in shock to Zatch and Kolulu's spells unleashed. "Kiyo!" Zatch turned to Kiyo and Lori. "where you been?" Lori smirked and smiled. "Sorry it tookus along time, but we're here" Lori said. "Wow! That's some pretty cool spells" Danny said impressed and frighten at the same time. Lori and Kiyo turned to the goons with unhappy expressions. "Let's go Zatch!" Kiyo said, "Kolulu, time to get to work!" Lori too her turn to getting their mamodos ready.

"You bet!" Zatch replied to Kiyo. "On it!" Kolulu replied to Lori. 'Zaker!' 'Zerusen!' Zatch shot his lighting and Kolulu shot her rocket fist to finish off the final blows.

After that, sometime later, they got the Shemira Statue back. When it opened they were admiring the beauty of the statue. Zatch and Kolulu gasped in amazement to seeing this statue. "Unbelievable, it's really here" Kiyo said from looking at it. "I know, it's more amazing in person than on paper" Lori said. " Well guys, what do you think? Do you like it" Danny asked. Kolulu looked at Danny with so much glee. "It's the most amazing works of art I've ever seen!" Kolulu said excitingly. "Well uh, it's not a 10foot yellow tail, it's OK" Zatch stated.

"Not a whaaaaaaaa?" The old man was shocked to what Zatch said. Kolulu face-palmed at his statement. Kiyo and Lori laughed like it's a joke. "Really Zatch?" Kolulu exclaimed from Zatch's statement. "Well you see, he has this thing about-" Danny never got the chance to finished when Goldo interrupted. "Nevermind, skip it! Huh, kids today. Goldo proclaimed.

So all of the other goons were getting arrested. While the others were having their laugh. "Ahh forget him, how about we go get some seafood or something" Danny asked. "Yeah, great!" Zatch agreed. "Can I come along?" Kolulu asked. Kiyo and Lori were having their laughs. "Guess they finally got a new friend" Kiyo said to Lori. "I know, it's really good to have Kolulu again, even as she was able to control her-" Lori wanted but she couldn't. Not when the true reason Kolulu was able to control her powers was because Kolulu's separation with her double. "Still thinking about that double, huh?" Kiyo placed his hand on Lori's shoulder. She turned to him with a confused expression. "Hey, when me and Zatch find her, we'll let you know what we did" Kiyo finished .I'm just glad Kolulu's got some sense out of ya, cause Danny Boy is no use as a god" Goldo stated. Just then, Danny was shocked, then Danny growled "Give me a break you old grouch! That guy just took you hostage!" Danny yelled. "Exactly and I still never lost track to what's important"

Danny continued to growl, but then they heard noises. "Hey stop him!" The leader escape from the cops and was driving a tanker. Sorry, I'm out of here" The leader laughed and drove the tank truck at them. But they got out of the way, and then the Tank crashed on the car where the statue and Danny's book was at. The large stone that the truck was hold was about to smash both Danny's book and the statue. "Oh no, the statue!" Danny said worried, so Danny ran to the car. "Danny Boy, what are you doing!?" Goldo called to him in worry. Danny managed to stop it. "Danny!" Zatch, Kiyo, Kolulu and Lori all called to him in union. He continued to struggle. "Zatch, we got to help him!" Kolulu stated.

"No guy, you can't, not that way" Danny said, "Even with your with you strength Kolulu, I can't hold this thing much longer So it's up to you guys ti destroy it! One of you guys got to use your projectiles spells!" "But, you'll get caught in the cross fire!" Lori said. "Yeah, if they blast it, it'll blast you too!" Kiyo said his turn. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright! Do it, hurry!" Danny responded. "If this thing falls, the statue will be smashed into pieces!" Danny continued. "He'll be OK, he's like invulnerable!" Zatch said trying to life up some spirits. "Zatch! He's only invulnerable because of the spell!" Kolulu stated the truth. "She's right! And the spellbook is in that car too!" Goldo restated from Kolulu's explanation. "Oh no!" Zatch looked at the spellbook inside. "Well what's everyone staring at? I'm just protecting the statue, that's all. Just doing my job like you wanted, . But I can't do it forever! So hurry up, guys, blast this thing!" Danny finished.

Zatch and Kolulu were looking scared as to Danny requesting them to do it. "But, if we use one of our spells, we'll not only hit you, but the spell book! We got to think of another-" "You have to" Goldo interrupted Kolulu. They turned to old man crying. "As a favor to Danny" Lori gasped. "You're crazy!" Kiyo shouted. "Don't you see, if we do nothing, it will mean for Danny anyway! The truck crush him and the spellbook!" Goldo reminded. All they could do was watch. Zatch didn't know if he could watch this any longer. "Zatch!" Danny shouted. "I can't do it! I just can't!" The blonde mamodo said. "Come on Zatch! I'm begging you!" Danny yelled.

Kolulu started to look back to when she wanted Zatch to burn her spellbook. Crying to the point of losing her friend, she wanted to do the right thing for him. Kolulu pointed her fist at Danny's direction. Lori was able to see what she was aiming for. She too looked back to that day. It haunted her to when she lost Kolulu. She raised her spellbook. "Zerusen!" Lori shouted and cried to the chant. Kolulu got impacted from the launch of her gauntlet fist, shooting at Danny. "Noooo!" Zatch screamed as he raised hand to stop. But it was too late. The Truck got destroyed from the blast.

Danny took damage from the blast. "Don't worry Zatch, everything's cool now. Thanks Kolulu" Danny exclaimed. Danny had the statue in his hand. "Here you go, , the statue is safe and sound" "You did it, but the spellbook" Goldo tried to warn him. Danny's book was burning. "Yeah I know" Danny said. He started disappearing. "Ah well when you gotta go you gotta go," Danny continued. The walked over to the spellbook. "What'are you doing?" Danny asked. Goldo place his hand on it. "No don't!" Danny tried to get him away from it. "You'll hurt your hand!" Kiyo tried to as well. 'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny fully recovered from his injuries. "Why?" Danny asked. "Because I want you to go back proudly, looking your best," Mr. Goldo said, "I'm proud of you Danny, so very proud." "You're loosing it old man, that's the first time you didn't call me Danny-boy," Danny responded and started to cry in tears of joy. "That's all over with because as far as I'm concern, you're not a boy anymore," Mr. Goldo said.

"Hey pull yourself together, there's nothing to be crying about," Danny said, "Look at me. I lost my shot to be the mamodo king, and I never felt happier. I don't know why." "You did your job well, and now I can finally admit who are. You're my son, Danny," Mr. Goldo said hugging him. Danny didn't know what to think of it. "You're son?" Danny spoke and hugged back. The book was burned to nothing as Danny disappeared with it shock. "Thank you, Dad" Danny said his last words before he disappeared. Zatch raised his hand out to him "Danny?!" Zatch cried. Kolulu hugged Lori, and they ended up crying together from losing him. It brought back that terrible memory again. Kolulu now knew what was life to lose a mamodo friend, who wanted their book to be destroyed for the good of what's important to them.

 **Flash Back**

When Kolulu was disappearing to the Mamodo World. "If the king of our world is a benevolent king, maybe we would've come here and fight each other in the first place" Those were the final words she said.

 **Flash Back Ends**

Goldo looked up in the sky. "No, thank you, Danny. Our time together was all too short" He took his cigar and cried. "But I'll always have the memories, my son. And that's enough, for an old man" After he said his words, he looked back to the memories of him and Danny fishing together. Danny had caught a big one.

Kolulu was back home and was looking at the photo of her, she drop some tears on it. She never wanted to lose good friends that mean dear to her. But right now, she needs to get back to training to find her other half.


	10. A three way tag team battle

Kolulu was looking out of the window to what a day she was gonna have. She hoped it was gonna be a relaxing day without worrying about fighting for a change. How she remembered when she got the letter from Tia. "This is the way, Tia said we could be having fun together" Kolulu said to herself in her thoughts.

 **Flash Back**

Kolulu had this mail in her hand. "Who's this from?" She wondered. In curiosity, she opened the mail and looked at the writings. "Dear Kolulu, my friend Megumi is taking a break from show business, so I want to see if you want to come to the amusement park. I invited Kiyo and Zatch along, and we are hoping to get there to ride the thunder coaster. I really hope you come though. It would really mean a lot to Zatch and me" Tia.

Kolulu smiled and had some fantasies on how her and Zatch would have fun together. Getting the fairest wheel, the marry-go-round. She just couldn't handle the excitement. Kolulu was in a joyful glee.

 **Flash Back End.**

"I just can't wait to go to the amusement part" Kolulu thought to herself again. She checked the time and notice it's 10:00 AM. Lori had everything ready to go. "Kolulu, are you ready?" She called to her mamodo. Kolulu could be seen running down stairs. "I am, I got the stuff ready for the amusement park" Kolulu stated. Lori smirked happily to Kolulu.

While they were at the train, they road off to head to the Mochinoki Amusement Park. Kolulu looked out the window to the sky. "Sure has come a long way since I've returned to the Human World" She thought to herself. At first it seemed like a bad idea, but after realizing she can control her powers, she can decide when she can fight. But right now, she rather enjoy her time going to the amusement park.

Lori and Kolulu made it to the amusement park. They found that they are early. "Wow, I can't believe we are early" Lori said. Kolulu looked around to see if her friends are there. "I know" the pink mamodo replied. "I'm not sure if we should wait or something" she continued. "Well, let's just get inside, Kiyo, Zatch, Tia or Megumi might have already got in early too. I'm sure we'll meet with one of them" Lori suggested. "I guess that works too" Kolulu agreed with Lori's statement. So they got inside to enjoy the rides.

As they entered, Kolulu gasped happily like she's seeing this carnival for the first time. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Kolulu said. "No wonder Tia wanted to invite us in! I want to try out the rides!" Lori giggled. She remembered when she was all that excited to come here. But after having that thought, she started to remember when she had her sister, Kari. Lori looked down to herself when she had Kari as a kid.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Come on! It'll be fun!" The childhooded Lori said. Lori had shorter hair than Kari. They both had laughs as they rode on every ride, except one. The one ride that little Lori was too short on. She cried in disappointed. She just wanted to ride on it. Kari on the other hand was tall enough to ride, but she wanted to ride on the ride. "It's OK, Lori, maybe someday we can ride the ride together. I wouldn't ride on the ride without you" Said kid Kari.

Little Lori sniffed while whipping her tears out, then smiled and hugged Kari. "Kari, you're the best sister ever! I'm sure nothing can break us apart" Little Lori stated. Kari hugged back to Lori and continued to laugh.

 **FLASH BACK END**

While Lori still dozed out from those memorizes. "Lori?" That voice belonged to Kolulu. Lori turned to her sister with a a bit of concern on her face. "Is something wrong?" Kolulu asked. Lori hide her face with her hair from Kolulu. "Ohh nothing" Lori replied to Kolulu. "Well let's go!" Kolulu proclaimed as they go to one of the rides. They rode on go karts. Kolulu was getting to the lead. "Well good thing I know how to drive these karts" Lori said as she put the kart to turbo. She was gaining on Kolulu's trail. Lori and Kolulu felt they were having a ball together.

Then Lori and Kolulu were in the fun house. Inside, they were waiting for something fun to happen. "Just wait for it, Kolulu" Lori said to Kolulu as they were strapped on. When it turned on, they were now moving to a different angular. Kolulu was enjoying the thrill of the ridding machine. "Whaoooo! This is fun!" Kolulu exclaimed.

Outside, they were looking at the thunder coaster. "Say, Lori? Can we try out the thunder?" Kolulu asked. "Hmmm... Well, we were suppose to wait til our friends get here soon, but why not?" Lori replied to Kolulu. "Yaaay!" Kolulu cheered as she was gonna get on, but moments later, she had her head down and looked blue. 'You must be at least this tall to ride on the Jet Coaster' Kolulu walked to Lori, not even gonna bother crying or saying a word about it. "I'm sorry Kolulu" Lori said, trying to cheer her up. "Maybe some other time" Lori continued. "I understand well. I'll have to wait til I'm tall enough" Kolulu stated.

"Well, let's try on some other rides" Lori asked. But then they saw something up in the sky. "What's that?" Kolulu asked when they saw that lighting. "I know that lighting anyway" Lori replied. "It's a morse code! Zatch and Kiyo are in trouble" Lori stated. Just when they were gonna get going, "Then we'll help too" Lori turned around to see it was Megumi with Tia. "After all, Kiyo's my friend too" Megumi continued.

Lori and Megumi nodded to each other in agreement. Kolulu and Tia also nodded to each other to go as a team. They ran to where the pool area is. Empty. As soon as they got in, they saw a pinkish blast ready to hit Kiyo and Zatch. "This battle is gonna be over, even before it got started. There's no way the two of you can ever beat the four of us!" The mamodo of the name Purio stated. But then came came Tia, just at the neck of time. "Then maybe we should even the odd" She stated. Zatch and Kiyo were confused for a moment, but then this came. 'Ma-Seshield' Megumi chanted the spell and suddenly the circular shield came in and protected them.

Hige Zoboron Lupa and Purio were shocked by the new comers. "Tia, Kolulu" Zatch greeted. Megumi and Lori," Kiyo greeted. Who are they?" Purio said. "Do you think they're a tag team too?" Purio continued. As soon as they saw the four, Kolulu, Lori, Tia and Megumi, they came to Zatch and Kiyo. "We saw your morse code, so Tia, Megumi, Lori and I saw the explosions, so we came here. Boy you sure took allot" Kolulu proclaimed.

"Thanks for your help. We were hoping we could take care of those guys on our own, but I guess it didn't work that way" Kiyo said. "Don't worry, that's what friends are for Kiyo, and besides, we owed you guys a huge favor from the last time when you saved us" Megumi exclaimed. Kiyo and Zatch were confused to her statement. "Don't you remember when I told you?" the pop star continued. "That the next times are on us" She winked at the two. Zatch and Kiyo giggled for a moment.

"That's right!" Tia shouted and stomped on the ground. Zatch and Kiyo were frighten from Tia fury. "Let's get those guys!" Tia commended. Lori and Kolulu were somewhat intimated. "Yikes! I forgot how scary she is when angry. I'll have to tell Tia about Lora after this"

"Wait until I get my hands on you loser! I'll make you wish you were never born!" Tia threaten as she got all pouty. Zatch and Kiyo were weirded out. Lori, Kolulu and Megumi were the only ones remained calmed. "Does Tia always get this mad?" Kiyo asked. "Well... she's got some anger issues she's working on" Megumi replied to Kiyo. "You should see my new friend, Lora. Tia would make good friends with her" Lori suggested.

"Alright you guys, don't think you defected us, just because your friends showed up. even with the six of you, you're still no match for the combination of power and speed" Hige stated. Lori and Kolulu took a chance to prepare for what's to come. As for the other tag team. "Ready, set, go! Show them what we're made of!" Hige ordered. Lupa and Purio ran like crazy. Kiyo tried to check in on Zatch. "Hey Zatch, can you move your body yet?" Kiyo asked. Zatch tried to move his body. Lupa and Purio were only getting closer. "Try, Zatch" Kiyo continued.

"Leave these too to us" Megumi interrupted. Kolulu and Lori stood with Tia and Megumi. "I'm gonna teach them a lesson they'll never forget" Tia quoted.

Lupa and Purio came at them. "Be careful, they're really fast!" Kiyo warned. They separated as Lupa cover Megumi and Purio grabbed Tia. "Well aren't you the cutest little thing. Say, how about after I'm king, I make you my favorite girlfriend, out of 100 or so one I plan to have?" Purio asked. Tia glared at him as Megumi turned to her. "Tia!" she called to Tia in worry. "Here's my chance. While she's looking away, I'll knock the book off of her hands!" Lupa thought to her plan. Lupa was about to knock the book out of Megumi's hand when Purio was screaming as he was being strangled by Tia. "If you think you'll be king, you're crazy, and even crazier if you think I be your girlfriend," Tia said.

"Look out, Purio" Lupa ran toward Purio but Lori grabbed her by the arm. She forced Lupa to look at Lori. "I see what you do. You just charge at the unexpected and then throw them off guard!" Lori stated and threw Lupa into the ground. Kiyo and Zatch were impressed. "Yep, just like I taught her. Finding out what the opponent's strategy is" Kiyo said. "You go, Lori!" Kolulu complimented. Lupa jumped back and saved Purio at the same time. She landed next to Hige and Zoboron. "That girl is vicious! Keep her away from me," Purio said. "We may be out numbered, but the other mamodo is still paralyzed, so we can still out gun them!" Lupa stated the situation.

"Alright, five against four, let's take try our best to even the odds!" Kige said. So they all got ready. "Let's go!" Hige shouted. "Lupa, take purio and get out!" Hige commended. But then Lupa and purio got to his face and he freaked out. "How come we're the ones who always got to go!?" Purio questioned "Yeah! we've been doing all the work so far!" Lupa said. "I got the tough job. I'm the one, coming up with idea! You don't see him coming up with any!" Hige stated and pointed to Purio. Hige and Purio.

Hige and Purio then get at each other's face, looking angry. "That's it! I can't take it! You want a piece of me!?" Purio shouted. "No! Because a piece of you is worthless like the rest of you!" Hige exclaimed. "Oh yeah!?" Hige and Purio are only arguing at each other.

Tia, Kiyo and Megumi are confused at the moment. "What are they arguing about?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know" Zatch said. "I hope they work out their differences" Megumi proclaimed. "Boy am I irritated!" Tia stomped. "If you guys are gonna attack, hurry up and do it now! I'm tired of waiting around for you guys!" Tia went in and growled and roared. "Tia! What's with you today? I want you to calm down!" Megumi exclaimed to getting Tia to stop.

While Tia was getting all bratty and smart with their opponent. Lori and Kolulu were examining their enemies. 'So far, we are dealing with two tag team mamodos. We better watch ourselves' Lori thought. "Formation 2!" Lori snapped when Hige commended a new tactic.

Hige and Lupa switch spots where Hige was behind Purio and Lupa was behind Zoboron. They ran and surround them at both ends. "What are they doing?" Kiyo said. "Changing partners. "Be careful" Kiyo warned. 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. Dogurak fired at one end. "What is that Kiyo?" Tia asked. "It's attack, but don't worry, it's slow" Kiyo warned. "Yes it is. But this time you won't be able to escape it!" Hige stated. "Oh yeah?" Kiyo talked back. Then Hige pick Purio up and swinged him around in circles. 'Dareido' Lupa shouted. The purple sticky ooze fired from Lupa's mouth at them. 'If that's what I think it is, then we should be caught by those ooze' Kolulu thought to herself. 'That big blast must be really strong. Now I get it, the big guy's mamodo has powerful spells and the other has paralyzing spells' Lori thought to herself to the clear point of scanning them.

"You see, even though you were able to avoid our attacks before, you won't be able to avoid both of them at the same time "Lori, we have to take over from here!" Kolulu shouted. "Right. Geo La Zerudo!" Kolulu placed her hands on the ground and transformed and summoned the spike wall to protect them from the worst. Both Lupa and Hige were surprised when they saw that. "I've never seen a shield like that before!" Hige said. Kolulu was losing grip to keeping the dogurak attack. "It's more powerful than I thought!" Kolulu cringed. Then the shield broke off and they got pushed to the ground.

"Megumi, Lori!" Kiyo called to them. "Sorry, Kiyo, that attack was too strong for our shield to handle" Lori said. "At least you helped out" Megumi stated to Lori. Kolulu got back up unharmed. "Tia, you OK?" Kolulu asked. "Just a slight headache" Kolulu gasped and Megumi paniced as they saw the bump on Tia's head. "But I'm giving up. I'm going to have fun at the amusement part. Those guys are not gonna spoil the one day off we had all month" Tia stated.

Lori and Kolulu looked to each other to their point of view of, it was suppose to be their special day. Kolulu didn't want this to be a waste for Tia. Tia was slowly getting back up. "I wanna have fun on my one day off!" Tia said. Lupa and Purio were laughing at Tia. She got up looking scary while crying at the same time. "And I'm going to have fun on my day off if I have to beat up every last mamodo here!" Tia cried.

While she went back blaming the foursome for their appearance. "So that's why Tia's been acting so testy" Megumi said. Kiyo hulped in a little fear. "Well like most people who wants a day off" Lori stated.

"Megumi!" Tia shouted, "Right" Megumi responded. 'Saisu' Tia swipe her hands forming a red wave. Hige got scared, so he picked up Purio as a shield. "Hey, what are you doing? Don't use me as a shield!" shouted Purio as they were hit by the attack. " It hit the mamodo head on" Megumi said. "I guess we shook that human up too" Tia said. "Oh boy, that was close," Hige said. "Close!? I'm the one who got hit with the attack and all you did was use me a shield!" Purio responded. "Sorry! I thought you want to help, but I guess I was wrong!" Hige replied back. Lupa ran toward them and threw Zoboron down. "I saw what you did!" Lupa yelled. "Don't ever do that to me again!" Purio shouted. "Fine, I promise" Hige responded. "Are you sure you're OK, Purio?" Lupa turned to her mamodo. "Yeah, I just want to give'em a hard time" Purio replied.

"Really" Lupa and Hige said in union as they took a look at Megumi, Tia, Lori and Kolulu. "Those guys. The mamodo has no way of stopping us, if they have no way of hurting us! The other mamodo has fighting power, so we need to be careful with her. We have yet to see their attack yet" Hige stated on their situation on the battle. Lupa laughed at such a strategy. "Then what are we waiting for?" Lupa exclaimed. "Yeah let's stop fighting and let's work as a team again!" Hige responded. "YEAH!" The foursome all raised their hands to a fist to getting to fight like a team again.

"If we're going to beat them, we need to work as a team too" Lori said. "I agree. Zatch is still paralyzed, so you guys hold on them, since you guys are at 4 to 4" Kiyo stated. "Wait! Lori, look!" Lori turned to Kiyo as he pointed to the purple liquid. "That's the sticky liquid that mamodo shot at us. He was stuck, so he had to be careful. Maybe we can use this liquid to stick on Tia and Zatch" Kiyo proclaimed. "Actually, I have another idea in mind" Lori smirked. "Well I'm all ears" Kiyo replied.

"We'll show those guys we can be a team too!" Lori said. "All we had to do is-" Lori got to whispering for a moment and then. "Hey that sounds like a good plan!" Zatch shouted. "Yeah. I'm glad I thought you some how to plan ahead" Kiyo said. "Well, I learned from the best" Lori smirked. As they continued to mumble, Hige and Lupa were wondering what's going on there. "What are they mumbling about over there?" He then turned to their enemies. "It's too late for you guys to make a plan, because we're gonna win no matter what" Hige said. "Either come to us, or we'll come to you" Purio exclaimed.

Kiyo turned to them, getting back to the game. "Zatch, let's go!" He commended. 'Zaker!' Zatch fired his lighting strike at them, but the foursome team dodged it. "Rats a lighting strike! I guess the other one can move again!" Hige stated. "He shouldn't be able to. The effect of the Poreido spell isn't suppose to of warned off yet. Besides, from the he he missed, I'm guessing he's doing what he can at this point" Lupa explained. Out of the smoke, 'Zeruk!' Kolulu jumped out to strike at them. "See, just one mamodo is at full strength" Lupa continued. "Then we still got the advanced!" 'Dogurak!'As the dark purple orb fired, "Not with a new spell we gained!" Lori stated. 'Zerurudo' A orange aura appeared Kolulu, and suddenly and Kolulu got though the blast.

"Impossible! What kind of spell was that!? No matter, even if you hold off our attack, we still got another mamodo at full strength here and you don't!" Hige stated as he picked up Purio. Kolulu then smiled. "I know, but look how I got!" Kolulu smirked as she revealed to hold on to Zatch. Hige was shocked from what he saw. "What, the pink mamodo is carrying him on her back!" Hige as he stated. Then he realized something. "While they were mumbling, the pink mamodo must'of discovered a new spell like that and planned to use the paralyzed mamodo as a attacking carrier" Hige stated again. "Who cares if she's carrying him! That just makes them an easier tar-" Before Hige could finish, he was grabbed by Lupa.

"Lu-Lupa!" Hige couldn't understand what she's doing. "You were just gonna use Purio as a shield again, warn't you, you rat!? Didn't we warn you not to do that!?" Lupa exclaimed. "I swear I just picked him up to give'em a hug!" Hige responded in hopes for her to let go. Kolulu winked to Zatch and Lori winked at Kiyo. Kiyo then held the spell book to get back to the battle. Kolulu carried Zatch to aim at them like a cannon. 'Zaker!' Zatch shot his lighting bolt at Lupa and Hige. After that, they hit the ground. Hige had his robe shirt blown off, revealing his belly.

Purio and Zoboron went back to their partners. "Lupa! Are you OK?" Purio turned to Zatch, Kolulu and Tia, ready for anything. Purio got frighten. "No Lupa, wake up please?" Purio then started to cry. "Wake up! Please I don't wanna lose! We can't let all that training go down the drain!" He reminded Lupa for all the training they endured.

Purio tried to wake Lupa, his book started glowing for a new spell. "Lupa the book, it's glowing!" Purio gasped. They checked it out and found they had a new spell. "A new spell is appearing" Lupa said "Hige wake up, we have to team up one more time or we're goners!" Lupa said. Hige ragained consciousness but with a fury. "I'm the one trying to work as a team, you're the one who attacked me!" Hige shouted. "I'm sorry, but we'll both be sorry if we keep this up!" Lupa responded back to Hige. "Too late, I'm already sorry, sorry I already met you!" Hige grunted. "You don't want to lose, do you?" Lupa said being sassy. "I lost the day we said we be a team. Haa, some team! I'm the one does all the work!" Hige continued. "You're also the one who uses my mamodo as a shield when you get scared!" Lupa stated. "Well maybe if he wasn't so useless, maybe I can use him for something better as a shield once in a while!" As Hige said that, Purio gasped at his statement. Lupa growled at Hige. "You're impossible!" she yelled at him. "I am

all through being your teammate!" finished and turned to the mamodo trio friends, "Zoboron, let's go!" he ordered as they got back to the battle.

"Zatch, Tia, it's time we end this!" Kolulu proclaimed to her friends. "Agreed! Leave them to me this time!" Tia nodded, "Megumi?" she called to her partner. "Right!" Megumi responded as she got ready.

"We'll fight them ourselves!" 'Dogurak' Hige shouted. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Zoboron fired his super ball as Tia called on Ma Seshield. it hit the Ma Seshield causing an explosion as the shield cancel out the attack. "I think I can hold it off" Tia said as she struggled. "I like to see how you hold off this attack!" Hige shouted coming for a punch. As she was about to be punched, Kolulu and Zatch were frighten to Tia getting hurt. Zatch then felt his body moving. *I can move. Just a little, but that means it's wearing off!* He thought to himself. As Hige was about to punch Tia, Zatch blocked it with his hand. "Zatch!" Tia and Kolulu shouted in union. "He can move! The effect wore off!" Hige said in surprised. "Tia, are you OK?" Zatch asked. Tia nodded.

"Lupa, why didn't you tell me the effect was going to wear off soon!?" Hige asked. Lupa giggled at him. "Oh did I forget? My bad" Lupa teased Hige. Purio and Lupa teased him more and Hige got more mad and he and Zoboron started jumping around. "I am going to get you two!" He shouted. They laughed at him like a joke they heard. "You're tummy bounces when you yell" Purio giggled. "You should draw a face on his stomach and watch him dance!" Lupa suggested to Purio and so he did. When a face was drawn, Hige then started to dance to them and Lupa and Purio continued laugh at the entertainment.

"Zatch, are you able to walk?" Kolulu asked. "No... not just yet" Zatch replied. "Well let's end this, guys! Zatch, Kolulu, I want you to aim right for their book!" Tia stated to them. Both Zatch and Kolulu nodded.

"Let's do it now Zatch," Tia said. "Right," Zatch said then shouted, "Kiyo, now!" "Megumi, we'll attack too" Tia shouted."Lori, use the second spell for the tripple attack!" Kolulu shouted. "Right!" Lori, Megumi and Kiyo shouted back. "I can't see through all this smoke!" Kiyo said. "We'll have to trust, Tia, Zatch and Kolulu!" Megumi shouted. "We can end this here and now!" Lori shouted.

As the four were too busy having fun, they got back to their senses. "You know if you have a new spell, now would be a good time to use it! Are you holding out on me!?" Hige yelled. "I would't waste any spells on a big tub of lard like you!" Lupa shouted and started kicking him.

"Reaaadddyyyy!" As Tia shouted, she raised her hands up. Zatch had a lighting bolt charged, ready to fire. Kolulu aimed her fist on the targets. "Go for it!" Tia finished as her hands got charged to blast.

' Saisu' 'Zaker' 'Zerusen' Tia swiped her hands forming an energy beam, then Zatch fired his lighting bolt from his mouth and kolulu launched her rocket fist. All three attacks combined into one powerful attack that hit Hige, Zoboron, Lupa, and Purio. As they were hit, Hige had this thought *This is all Lupa's fault!* Then there came Lupa's thoughts *I blame Hige!* As they hit the ground, Zoboron's and Purio's books burned. *I'm calling this teammate thing off!"

As Zatch, Tia and Kolulu were regaining their breath. "Zatch, Tia, Kolulu are you Ok?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah we're fine" Tia responded. As when Zoboron was disappearing. "Zoboron.. Zoboron!" Hige called out to his mamodo, but he was gone. "Purio!" Lupa yelled sadly. "Lupa!" Purio cried. But Lupa got to the burning book before it disappeared. "Not yet! We still have a new spell to try out on them!" Lupa said as she opened the burning book. "Here comes the 3rd spell" 'Mokerudo'. A black smokescreen fired from Purio's mouth that surrounded the field.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. the bubble shield protected them however they still couldn't see. "What is this stuff?" Megumi spoke. "I can't see a thing" Kiyo said. "This must be a smokescreen spell" Lori stated. After that, Purio disappeared. While blinded Lupa and Hige made a run for it. "This is all your fault! If you had'of used that spell, we kept our mamodos!" Hige shouted. "You're the one who started it! Using Purio as a shield was the reason we lost them!" Lupa shouted as they continued on who's fault it was and ran away.

Tia growled and tried to gain after them. "Come back, chicken!" Tia shouted. The others were confused(Kolulu is back in her normal form when the battled ended). "Their gone" Kiyo said. "You better run and tell all the others that Zatch, Kolulu and I will never let anyone destroy our books!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

While they got the battle done. "Now we can really enjoy our day off" Megumi quoted. "Hurry, Kiyo, hurry!" Tia held Kiyo's hand as they were heading to the roller coaster. "The roller coaster, this way" Tia exclaimed. While Tia and Kiyo were heading to that ride. "Do you think we should tell her?" Lori asked. "I rather let her deal with that problem when she finds out" Kolulu replied.

They went to the roller coaster for Tia's first time, only to find out Tia was to small. She started crying about it. "Tia!" Megumi called to her for her childish behavior. "What do you mean I'm too small?!" Tia responded. "Megumi, bang me on the head so I can get a lump that will make me tall enough!" Tia ordered as she held a hammer to use. "No, don't be silly. We'll just go on another ride" Megumi stated as she was dragging Tia. "But I want to go on the roller coaster!" Tia cried. So instead they went on the airplane ride. "Here you go, you're tall enough for this ride" Megumi proclaimed to cheer up Tia.

"It looks like so much fun!" Zatch said in joy. "Yeah, if you're a baby" Tia said disgusted. "Look Zatch, don't embarrass me on this when you start crying because you're scared" Tia continued. That made Zatch gasped in shock at her statement. Kolulu and Lori huddled to each other. "Just you wait til she gets on. I happened to know Tia better" Kolulu explained.

Tia rode with Kiyo as Zatch rode with Megumi and Kolulu and Lori rode together. Once on Tia was screaming in fear. "Ahhhh! We're going to fast slow down the ride is too scary!" Tia looked down to how high they are.

We're to high! We're gonna fall off" Tia continued. Apparently she had a fear of heights. "Tia, don't worry" Kiyo said. However the plane bounces scaring her even more. "Kiyo, get me down from here, I promise I won't complain, just please-" While Tia held on to Kiyo, begging him to get off. "Zatch, You're not scared on this ride, are you Zatch?" Megumi asked. "No I love to fly, it makes me feel like a bird" Zatch said. "Then let's scare Tia," Megumi said. She cause the plane to rock side to side. Zatch too started to panic as well, while Megumi was enjoying herself. Lori and Kolulu were laughing at the them, to, well, just having some laughs.

During lunch Megumi and Tia set up four bentoes. Lori set up two bantoes for the rode. "Thanks for bringing lunch, Megumi" Kiyo said politely. "You're quite welcome" Megumi accepted. While they were setting the lunches, Lori and Kolulu were trying to have some alone time at the moment. "Kolulu?" Lori called. She turned to her sister with a confused expression on her face. "Huh?" "What's the Mamodo World like?" Lori asked. "It's just that, Kiyo told me Zatch can't remember about himself. Do you know something about him?"

Kolulu sat down and pondered for a moment. She closed her eyes and opened them. "Well, the thing is, Zatch and I met before the battle happened. He told me he had a similar experience happened to him, like when I lost my memory about seeing my double. I don't lnow much about his family though, but he did happen to be a only child. He had only me and Tia. Though, me and her didn't know each other that much" Kolulu explained. She turned to them as they were having fun. "Just look at them" Kolulu continued as she pointed at them, having fun as Tia tried to get a turn to play with Volcan 300. "Come on, give it to me Zatch, let me play" Tia begged, but Zatch kept it away from Tia. "Nom Volcan 300 is my friend, not yours" Zatch responded to her.

"Hey you two, we're about to get eating" Megumi called to Lori and Kolulu. "OK" Lori replied. A quick moment later, the bantoes opened and showed some goodies. "Wow Megumi, I can't believe you made this! It really looks amazing, thanks" Kiyo said impressed as he stared at the food. "That's nothing, you should see what I made" Lori bragged and showed a better meal, more fancier than what Megumi showed. "Whao! How you cooked that?!" Megumi asked in amazement. "Oh, my mother was a chief before she married my dad, so I attained some traits from her" Lori explained. *Well compared to me, she's more skilled in things than what I missed out* Megumi thought to herself.

Tia had her lunch carrier behind her back, but was looking rather nervous. "Um Zatch, I have something for you" Tia spoke. Zatch turned to Tia. "Oh yeah? What is it?" Zatch responded and asked. "Ohh, it's nothing really. It's just, well I, you see, Zatch-" Tia could finish or form any sense of words. Kolulu could see what she is holding. She giggled at the remark. "Oh wait, I haven't thanked you or Kolulu for saving me during the battle, Tia" Zatch stated as he remembered something.

"Tia, thanks a lot" Zatch finished. Tia was confused and shocked. "Huh? It's nothing, really, Zatch" Tia responded. She was too nervous as to what to see. "Well, you're welcome" Kolulu jumped in and sat next to him. "It's nice to help someone as nice as you" Kolulu continued. "By the way, she kinda made you lunch as well" Tia started to panic. "Well what do you know, she's right, Zatch" Kiyo said. "Uhhm no I didn't. I made it for you, Kiyo. Yeah that's it" Tia changed the subject and lied as she gave her box to Kiyo. "Here you go, enjoy"

Kolulu giggled at to the subject that Tia changed. *It's funny when she can't express her feelings to him. I don't want to make this a contest, but I guess it's me being modest* Kolulu thought to herself. When Tia showed her lunch to Kiyo, he was surprised. "Well, I hope your hungry" Tia said tender like. Lori and Megumi watched this like it's just expected. "Really now, she made it for Zatch and now she's giving it to Kiyo?" Megumu said. "I have an idea" Lori stated. Megumi looked at Lori, confused. "Listen" Lori got to Megumi's ear and whispered to what she's planning.

Just before Kiyo could eat Tia's lunch. "Uhh, Kiyo, would you do me a favor?" Megumi asked. Kiyo turned to her and nodded. "I forgot to bring the drinks with us. Can you come with me and Lori and buy some?" as Megumi continued. Lori winked at Kolulu and so she winked back to her. "Can you go yourself?" Tia asked. "Don't be silly, I can't carry six drinks all by myself" Megumi replied. "Well, I'll like to come along as well" Lori asked. "OK, we can all go" Megumi responded to Lori. "Better come with us, Kiyo" They got up and left. "Uhh, OK" Kiyo responded. "We'll be right back" Lori said. "Bye, see you later" Kolulu waved to them. And so they all left Zatch, Tia and Kolulu all alone.

Tia started whistling at first, then stopped and waited for, looking more nervous to what to say to Zatch. Then she noticed him drooling on the food. She freaked out at Zatch's behavior. "Zatch it's bad manners to drool on the food!" Tia shouted. "Sorry, Tia, but the lunches are making me hungry" Zatch responded as he continued to look at the food. "Especially the one you made Kiyo" "You really think so?" Tia asked. She wanted to give to Zatch, but then. "Then why not try mine?" Kolulu interrupted at Tia and showed him the yellow tail sushi she made. "Whaoo! Is that yellow tail?! It looks so pretty!" Zatch yelled. "Of course. If Tia made it for Kiyo, you can have mine. I've been saving some for you" Kolulu proclaimed.

*Huh? She's just rubbing it off on me!* Tia thought to herself. "Hey, Zatch, why don't you try some. I'm sure Kiyo can't help it if your hungry" Tia said. "Really, you mean it?!" Zatch said as he had a bigger smile on his face. "Y-yeah!" Tia responded. "Hey Zatch, you can have our lunches" Tia continued. "Yeah, it be nice forus friends to share" Kolulu stated. *I hope Zatch likes my cooking better. I worked hard into making this. There's no way I'm losing to this girl that's more prettier than me* Tia thought to herself.

As Zatch ate most of it. "Delicious!" Zatch shouted as he finished. "Thanks" Kolulu and Tia said in union.

After launch they went on some more rides. Even went to the aquarium and saw the show. As time went by, it was suddenly getting sunset. They went on the Merry-to-go-round ride for last and enjoyed the ride. "I don think I ever had this much fun on a day off" Megumi spoke. "Really? Me too" Kiyo replied. "Well, when you want more fun on your day off, just come by at my place. You'll love the activities I do" Lori said. "Sure, it'll be fun" Megumi responded to Lori's offer. "You can come along if you like too, Kiyo" As he was called, he gasped in shocked. "Uhh...OK, sounds like a plan than" Kiyo stated as he looked nervous, while Lori and Megumi laughed. *Ohh man, I not only have one girl, but two. I don't know how I ever got that lucky* Kiyo thought to himself.

"Thanks for showing me such a good time, guys. I had fun" Megumi said to Lori and Kiyo. "Well, stick with me and I'll teach you how to be a better cook" Lori quoted. Megumi chuckled and Kiyo giggled. "Hey everybody! Didn't this day turned out perfect?" Zatch questioned. "Yep, it sure did" Megumi responded to Zatch. Kiyo turned to Zatch and said, "You still be hungry if you didn't get to eat Tia and Kolulu's lunch, Zatch, was it good?"

Tia waited for a answer to react. "Ehhhh" Tia was looking unpleased. "Tia's lunch was as expected" Zatch said. Tia raised an eye brow to Zatch. "I like Kolulu's better. It had yellow tail after all" Zatch continued and Tia screamed in fury. "You're gonna be eating yellow tail through a straw when I'm through with you!" As Tia shouted, she came in and started choking on Zatch. Lori and Kolulu had no expression as they Zatch being tortured. "Tia, you still need to work on your anger issues!" Megumi shouted at Tia.

Kolulu just acted like it was their business and looked at the sky. "It's better if they work it off theirselves, Kiyo" As Megumi said, Kolulu smiled she could be spending this much fun for a day.

At Kolulu's house, she had a picture photo oh the day they had, and the last when Tia choked Zatch. She put the photos in her memory book and closed it up.

* * *

 **Please comment down below to what you think of the chapter and the rest I forgot to ask you about.**


	11. Kolulu's mirror quest

Outside of a forest, was a volcano nearby. One human, the other a mamodo. They finally found a certain fragment artifact. The mamodo picked it up. "It was a long time coming, wasn't it. It took a whole six month to find just one piece" The human partner said. "It was completely unexpected that something like the would happen" The mamodo stated. As they remember something of the artifact that broke into three pieces and scattered away. "Breaking into three pieces! We did not plan for this" the human partner exclaimed. "What ever it takes, we must recover all the pieces to the mirror" the mamodo said. "There are two pieces remaining"

Kolulu was swimming about as her training session, when suddenly she caught a glow. She found a mirror piece. She swam down and grab the piece and came out for air. "This power, it looks like one of the ancient artifacts that I read books about. But where's the rest?" Kolulu thought as she look at it. She decided to take it to Zatch. At the same time someone came off the bus stop, creating some paper art and left it at the bench.

Kolulu waited at the park to meet with Zatch to discuss. "Hey Kolulu" She turned to see Zatch coming. "I'm here, what you wanted to show me?" Zatch asked. "Just this" Kolulu showed this fragment of the ancient mirror. "I believe this could be the ancient mirror" Kolulu stated to Zatch "Wow, you found something ancient!" Zatch said. "*Zatch*, you don't get it, this one has magical powers" Kolulu said, "I think its one of the mamodo world's ancient artifact" "If it's from the mamodo world, why is it here, and what's so special about them?" Zatch asked. "Well from what I studied, these have powers that can make a mamodo stronger" Kolulu explained "But why it's here…I heard rumors that one of these were stolen from where they were held. Only problem is I think this one has been broken because its not as powerful as I thought. So I needed to protect this, so it doesn't fall in the wrong hands of mamodos. Though I don't know if I should keep this" "Don't worry Kolulu, I'll watch over it for you" Zatch said. "I'll even take it with me along with Kiyo while Vulcan protects its" Zatch placed it in the robot toy and then in his pocket carrier of his mantle. She smiled as he gladly took the mirror and swore to protect it. "Oh Zatch" Kolulu clambered.

Kiyo headed to school. Suzy walked in slow motion. "I wonder if Kiyo like me today. Please let it be the day" Suzy thought. As she tried to get close, suddenly Lori came in, following Kiyo. Suzy's face was wide with shock. "Hi Kiyo" Lori spoke first. "Oh, hey Lori" Kiyo spoke back. "Have you heard we're having a transfer student today?" Lori asked. "Transfer student? Really?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, I hope we can become friends. It would be nice to show her around the places I shop in" Lori said. "Yeah, that be nice" Kiyo replied.

At school a girl was writing her name on the board. Unlike her new classmates, she didn't have her school uniform yet so she was wearing her average clothes. "My name is Shion Ibiki, and this is my first day" Shion said, "I'm a transfer student, and it's nice to meet all of you" "I wanna become good friends with you, right away" she finished and looked more cute. Everyone started asking questions about her as she was happy to answer them. Kiyo was the only one not paying attention, as he was talking to Lori. "Really? A magic mirror with strange powers?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, she said she doesn't know much about it, but she knows that it can grant power beyond faith itself" Lori explained. "Well, I'll see if Zatch has it, in case" Kiyo said. Suddenly Kiyo turned to Shion, who also had her eye on Kiyo.

Then Kiyo did looked at something else that was moving around in Shion's bag. Then a small white and purple cat pop out. "A cat," Kiyo responded. Everyone was mesmerize by the cat. "Why did your bag have a cat hiding in it?" The teacher asked. "I'm Sorry teacher, I admit it's my cat," Shion said. "Ibiki, the fact that your school uniform wasn't ready can't be helped, but bringing your pet cat to school is going overboard," the teacher said. "His name's Nya, I can't be at school all day and leave him at home all alone, he's an important member of my family!" Shion cried. "But Shion" the teacher cried back.

"Come on Teacher, besides we already have a student here that brings a little kid here," Kane said. Everyone turned to Kiyo. He gave them a look back "Now hold on, Zatch comes here everyday of his own free will, I don't bring him. And I left him at home today!" Kiyo responded. Lori sat up close to Kiyo and said, "Until he followed you" Zatch popped up to see the pink cat. "Hey wow that's a really cute cat" Zatch said. kane, Miroshi, Hiroshi and everyone else turned to Kiyo with a glare. "You're right, sorry" Kiyo cried "Even the teacher brings your wife," Kane pointed out. Outside the door the teacher's wife was watching them, giggling and saying hello and the teacher waved back to her. "Come on, it's alright. Isn't it, Teacher?" Kane continued "Ahem! I guess it couldn't hurt" the teacher gave in. Everyone cheered. "Oh, thank you so much, Teacher!" Shion said happily and the teacher nodded in agreement.

Nya jumped on Zatch's head happily."Hey, it looks like little Meow's taking a liking to me" Zatch said. The Nya meowed cheerfully to Zatch "Wow, you're sure a pretty kitty" Shion smiled cheerfully. "From today on, we're gonna be best friends" Zatch continued and Nya meowed in agreement.

Meanwhile, Kolulu was waiting outside of the school yard, waiting for Lori, when suddenly, she sensed a mamodo nearby. She turned to the same man from before known as Kiichiro, leaving the same paper art from earlier. Kolulu grabbed it when he left. She sensed some aura that had been touched by a mamodo. "What kind of mamodo are you?" She said while staring at the paper sculpture.

Kiyo was getting ready to leave as he got his things ready. "Zatch, I'm ready now. We better get going" Kiyo called to him. But Zatch and Nya were playing. "I think they become pretty good friends. It looks like Nya has tooken a liking to Zatch," Shion said, "You're name is Kiyo right?" "Me…oh yeah," Kiyo responded. "I'm leaving too, wanna to walk together?" Shion asked. "Can I walk with you too?" Lori ask as she suddenly appeared next to Shion. "Of course!" Shion replied. She pulled Kiyo out of the room with Zatch and Nya fallowing. All the classmates were jealous of Kiyo however Suzy was more jealous of Shion. She was erupting a shadow aura and squeezing a orange drawn with her face.

Zatch and Nya played on their way home. "It's very rare for Nya to take a liking to someone so soon," Shion said. "Oh why would that be?" Kiyo asked. "Because cats different from dogs that they're a little more self center. If a cat doesn't like somebody it won't go near it" "Wow, that sounds about true" Lori said. Shion said, "I know it is. I'm the same way" Shion exlcaimed. "Huh?" Lori and Kiyo were confused. Nya and I are a lot alike in the respect. And that's why Nya and I are inseparable." Kiyo and Lori stopped as Shion ran toward Zatch and Nya. "Wow, that sounds almost like me and Kolulu" Lori said. "Wow, who figure" Kiyo spoke. Then sudenly Kolulu showed up to Lori as she ran. "Lori!" Kolulu called. "That sounds like Kolulu. Better get going. You go hang out with Shion" Lori said as she walked to Kolulu. "OK, bye" Kiyo waved to Lori as she left.

Lori and Kolulu confronted each other. "Kolulu, you wanted to see me?" Lori asked. "Yes, very much. We have a problem" Kolulu replied. Lori was not liking the sound of it. "Lori, I was waiting out for you when suddenly I found this" Kolulu said as she showed Lori the paper craft. "What's so bad about that?" Lori asked. "This paper was from a mamodo. I think this might be trouble" Kolulu explained. "Well, I'm sure Kiyo and Zatch can handle anything without us" Lori said. "But just in case, we better get to them" Kolulu restated. Lori didn't like it, but she nodded, so both ran to find Kiyo and Zatch,

He kneeled down and the mirror piece fell from his pocket. "Uh oh," Zatch said. Shion and Nya were surprise seeing it. "I can't lose this. Kolulu trusted it to me" Zatch said picking it up. "Zatch that mirror is beautiful," Shion said. "Yeah but its from a friend to keep an eye on" Zatch said putting it back in the back pocket.

"I found it," someone said. They look to see Kiichiro watching them. "I want you to give me that mirror piece right now," Kiichiro said. Zatch sensed another mamodo presence. "Hey, what do you want with it? It's not your's, it's from a friend" Zatch yelled. "Yeah, just what do you want with that junk for" Kiyo responded. "I told you to give me that mirror right now," Kiichiro said. "No way, I don't trust you," Zatch said. He pulled out a spellbook.

"Shion get out of here, we'll take care of him," Kiyo said. Shion grab her bag and left. Kiyo went to his bag and pull out the red spellbook. "Its useless trying to show off," Kiichiro said pulling out scissors and paste. "A a glue and scissors? He's going to make a Volcan" Zatch said. "I don't think so" Kiyo replied. 'Baris' Kiichiro shouted after throwing them in the air. The glue and scissors became a mamodo with a glue stick body with scissor blades his back with scarf eyes mouth arms and legs. "My name is Cut n' Paste. Now give me the piece of the mirror, now!" the mamodo said.

"Not without a fight." Zatch said getting ready. "Well let's win this" Kiyo said. "Quit waisting time and hand over the piece of the mirror," Cut n' Paste ordered. "This mirror if from a friend, so you're not getting your hands on it," Zatch responded. "Well, I don't think you get it. Why she left it for you, probably didn't tell you about it" Cut n' Paste said. "Well it doesn't matter, because it's my friend's and it's not yours to have!" Zatch said. "That's right," Kiyo responded.

'They want the mirror, but that means-' Zatch tried to think for a moment to understand the mirror.

 **FLASH BACK**

I believe this could be the ancient mirror" Kolulu stated to Zatch "I think its one of the mamodo world's ancient artifact" "From what I studied, these have powers that can make a mamodo stronger" "But why it's here…I heard rumors that one of these were stolen from where they were held. Only problem is I think this one has been broken because its not as powerful as I thought. So I needed to protect this, so it doesn't fall in the wrong hands of mamodos.

 **FLASH BACK END**

'I'm not gonna let them have it. Not when Kolulu trusted me to watch over it' "Kiyo we need to protect it at all times. Kolulu trusted it to me, and I'm not gonna let those two have it" Zatch stated to Kiyo. He nodded to Zatch in agreement, so they focused on the battle.

'Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste pull out his blades and formed slashes that came at Zatch and Kiyo for an attack. They dodge the attacks finding it can cut through air. "The air. It's been cut" Kiyo thought to himself. "How did you like the cutting edge of my scissors?" Cut n' Paste asked. Then he started cutting paper to into a paper man. "What's he doing, making a something to play with?" Zatch asked. "Zatch, will you be serious for once!?" Kiyo shouted.

Cut n' Paste threw the papermen at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Paperuk' Kiichiro shouted. The papermen came to life as they went to attack. "Paper? That's it?" Kiyo said as they seem to make things more weird. They started attacking Kiyo. "Wow. they sure are powerful" Zatch said in amazement. "Don't just stand there, do something" Kiyo wined, but then he got the book ready. "Zaker" Kiyo chanted. "So he blew them away. "You OK, Kiyo?" Zatch asked after he blasted the papermen away and went to check on Kiyo. He nodded to Zatch.

"So that's how you play," Cut n' Paste said. 'Ganzu Poreid' Kiichiro shouted. The top of Cut n' Paste's head came off as multiple paste substance shot at Kiyo and Zatch. "Zatch run!" Kiyo ordered, "Right" Zatch responded as he ran, but Kiyo got stuck by the glue. "Oh no, I'm stuck" Kiyo stated as he tried to pull himself. "Kiyo" Zatch called to him, as he tried to get Kiyo up.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. The lighting bolt fired from Zatch's mouth. Cut n' Paste threw his scissors as Zaker hit it instead. "Not too bright, are ya. My scissors are pure metal, which can attract to lighting. Cut n' Paste said. 'Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste send more of his Shizaruk attacks at them. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Zatch hit the ground as Rashield appeared. The first attack hit the shield and bounces back however the second attack cancel the first one out.

"So that's how you like to play," Cut n' Paste said, "Looks like you're not just going to hand it over." "That's right. Like I said, it belongs to Kolulu" Zatch responded. "Then we'll cut you down with our strongest attack," Cut n' Paste said. 'Gigano Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste use his scissor blades to fire abeam into the air, then multiple scissors appeared and fuse together into a giant scissor monster. "Not good" Kiyo said worried. But then he had an idea as he looked closely to the metal.

"Zatch, I know a spell that can work" Kiyo stated to Zatch. "Whatever you two are planning won't work," Cut n' Paste said. "Let's win this," Kiyo shouted, 'Jikerdor'. The sphere fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Cut n' Paste.

Cut n' Paste's body glowed from the spell. "What's the meaning of this?" Cut n' Paste asked. "Jikerdor is an immobizing spell, only thing is that it requires metal for it to work because Jikerdor turns whoever it hits into a powerful magnet," Zatch said. "In this case because your body is magnetized, your attack will be drawn strait to you, because your attack is pure metal, it's logical that it will bring your attack back at you" Kiyo responded. The giant scissor monster attack turned and faced Cut n' Paste. The attack hit them full power. In results Cut n' Paste's book burned from the damage Cut n' Paste took as he disappeared.

After the battle was over Lori and Kolulu ran to Zatch and Kiyo worried about them. "Are you two alright?" Lori asked. "We were trying to get to you, before that mamodo did" Kolulu said "Yeah so is the mirror piece," Zatch said, "I just wish I knew more of what does it do exactly. And why that guy was after it" "I think I might know why. He must've known the legend about the mirror. If he does, then someone else might come after it" Kolulu explained. "Well no matter what, Kolulu, no one's getting their hands on this mirror. Like I promised you that I will be king, I promised to watch over this mirror for you" Zatch said as he pumped up his to seem heroic. Nya and Shion were watching, while being unseen.

Meanwhile an imp mamodo known as Grissor and his human partner Dr. Hakase was watching them planning to get the mirror from them. "Defeated. It seems this Zatch is even stronger" Grissor said. "But there's another problem. This Kolulu knows something mirror as you do" Dr. Hakase said. "Oh course, we might want to be careful with her, since she does seem to have knowledge about this mirror" Grissor said. "Luckily, we have a spy to get it for us, and she'll most likely get. No matter what it takes"

Nya and Shion kept an eye on Zatch, Kolulu. Somehow, Shion can see that Kolulu is a mamodo, thanks to the help of Nya to see Kolulu's invisible pink aura.

* * *

 **Well, talk about of turn of events. With Kolulu having the knowledge of the magic mirror, it's only a matter of time before Kolulu finds out who wants that mirror.**

 **Please comment down below**


	12. Kolulu's mirror quest Part 2

The next morning Shion in her bathroom, washing her face. Yesterday she asked Zatch for the mirror but he was to persistence to give it away.

 **Flash Back**

Shion was in daze of looking at such a beautiful. "The Mirror's beautiful. Can I have it, Zatch?" The way Shion said was like a lustful tone.

But Zatch kept it a few feet away from Shion. "Huh!? No I'm sorry. I made a promise I protect it" Zatch said.

 **Flash Back Ends.**

"Since Zatch won't give me the mamodo mirror, I have no choice" Shion then started felt as if she was crying, but she tried to stay strong. "I'm sorry, I have to do it! This could all be avoided if he just give it to me" Shion then saw Nya, while he mews to her. "Oh Nya, if we don't get that...mirror, we'll be-" She couldn't finished, after she hugged her cat.

At the Lori's house in which Kolulu tries to tell Lori. "Zatch told me that Nya is Shion's friend. But what he doesn't know is that I saw his aura when I lay eyes on him" Kolulu explained. "So he must be a nice mamodo, nothing wrong with that," Lori said. "Yeah, I mean look at Ponygon," Kolulu responded, "When I saw him, I saw his aura too, and he seems nice" Kolulu continued. "And I bet Shion is Nya's human partner." "Yeah, but they probably don't know we know Nya's a mamodo and that you are one too, so for this one time, we'll keep it that way unless we have to tell them, or they find out themselves," Lori said. "Good enough for me, but one thing gets me," Kolulu said, "They could of fought alongside with Zatch and Kiyo, why didn't they?" Kolulu questioned.

As Lori was walking close to see Kiyo, she saw Shion and Nya with Kiyo and Zatch. They headed to school with Zatch playing with Nya. "Zatch you haven't left it behind have you?" Kiyo asked. "It?" Lori was confused to what he meant at first. "Oh it. It's alright. I be in big trouble if I forgot *it*, so I put *it* in your bag" Zatch answered. "And why is *it* in my bag?" Kiyo asked. "Because your bag is a absolute safest place for *it*" Zatch asked.

"Could they be talking about the mamodo mirror" Lori thought to herself. "Why am I always the one who has the howl the load!?" Kiyo yelled. "Zatch, Kiyo" They I'm really glad that we all become close friends" Kiyo and Zatch were now starting to get confused, and so did Lori. "Even if you do start to dislike me, I really like you both. And that is the honest truth!" Shion was sounding like she regret something. "Shion, what are you talking about?" Lori asked. Zatch then walked to Shion. "What're you saying? What's making you so teary eye all of a sudden!?" Zatch asked.

Shion then turned back to them, putting back on her happy face back on. "I'm just so happy, to have met you both" Shion "Oh, that's nice" Zatch said. "Oh, it's nothing, really. Sorry about that" Shion replied. Lori felt the joys of watching Shion looking happy, but the other part of her was not sure if she should be worried about Shion.

Suzy was watching it and drop some oranges. "Good morning everyone," Suzy greeted shaking. "Good morning Suzy," Kiyo greeted back. "Hiya there, Suzy" Zatch Greeted too. "Suzy come walk with us," Shion asked.

"You must live so close by to be walking with Kiyo," Suzy said. "No actually my house is way over on the other side of town," Shion explained. "Really? So you were lost and coincidentally bumped into him?" Suzy asked. "No, I came all this way special, just to walk with Kiyo," Shion said. Suzy then started to scream in panic. " Walk together? But Kiyo likes to walk to school by himself, don't you Kiyo?" Suzy asked.

"Well actually, it's no trouble really," Kiyo said. Suzy was shocked with jealousy by Kiyo's response. Suzy started muttering about not loosing him and makes crazy skits. Lori was not sure about this. 'Okey, I'm not sure if she's either crazy, or she's jealous' Lori thinked

They made it to school to find it in chaos.

"Whoever parked the elephant in the front of the gym, please remove it," someone said over the intercom.

"Morning" Kiyo spoke as he got in. As he, Shion, Nya, Zatch and Lori went into the classroom finding it in chaos with students small children and animals. Kiyo then freaked out. Shion looked excited to see all this.

Miroshi, Hiroshi and Kane and all the other male students blew their noes, with a 'hmph'. Everyone had their own child and pet. "Wow, a school full of children and pet" Zatch said. "It's amazing" Shion. 'Something tells me I should run away' Lori thinked and decided to leave. All the other boys ran to Shion. She felt scared to what's going to happen next, but then Kiyo stepped in the way. "Alright everybody, calm down!" Kiyo said, but then Miroshi pushed Kiyo out of the way.

"Look at this Shion, this is my pet iguana," Miroshi said showing her his iguana, "His name is Eliot isn't he cute?" "Uh," Shion responded.

"Yeah he is cute," Zatch responded, doing the same eye move as the iguana. "So you want to walk home with me after school today Shion? Huh, doya?" Miroshi asked until Hiroshi shoved him out of the way. "That's nothing, look at my…um…well…horsey sorta thingy," Hiroshi said holding Ponygon.

"That's Ponygon. He's my friend, not yours, give'em back" Zatch said.

"So uh, hows about walking home with me?" Hiroshi asked until Kane shoved him out of the way. "Let me introduce someone. She's a young lady from my neighborhood," Kane said showing Shion Naomi. "Here she is, this is Naomi"

"No…no… not Naomi! What's she doing here!?" Zatch pleaded in fear "She's a whole lot cutter than Zatch, don't you think so?" Kane said Just when Zatch and Naomi had some catching up to do, Lori chuckled. 'If I had known they bring children and pets today, I would've brought Kolulu here too' Lori thinked.

"What is going on?" Kiyo asked. "Meru~meru mey!" Schneider said running on Kiyo on purpose. Lori then decided to leave until she notice someone like the teacher, with a very intimidating expression, then she took a step back in class. "If you're not in the class…officially, then leave now!" As when he was about to step inside, the students noticed that the teacher's wife is standing behind him, giving a giggle.

While all the pets and animals were out of the classroom, it was becoming total chaos out there.

All the students were being seated. "Now everyone, please be seated" the teacher ordered. Lori however turned to see Shion, but something wasn't right about her. 'What's going on? Why do I get the feeling that Shion is after something? Unless' Lori tried to peace it together, when suddenly Shion dropped her eraser. "Ops, I dropped my eraser" Shion giggled, but Lori knew she did it on purpose. 'I knew it!' Lori thought.

Shion then grabbed the bag. "Got it!" and suddenly she tossed it up. Lori here had a smile on her face. 'Little dose she know that I was able to get Zatch be the one to watch over it by himself'

FLASH BACK

Lori walked to Zatch and sat down to his height. "Zatch, I know you want to protect this treasure, right?" Lori asked. "Right, like I made a promise to be king, I'll make this promise to watch over this mirror piece!" Zatch replied. "That's good, now for now on, you need to be the one to protect it all by your own, Okey?" Lori stated.

"Okey, I will!" Zatch responded as he placed the mirror piece in his back side of the mantle. Lori giggled over Zatch's kindness.

FLASH BACK END

As Kiyo's bag was spinning out random junk, a blue carrier was launched. "There it is!" Shion shouted ran to the carrier. As soon as she caught it, like a foot ball, "Got it!" She then went grinding to the wall. "Shion!" Kiyo called, worried about her. "Are…are you alright?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes! I finally got a hold of it! I got *it*!" Shion stated.

"What's it?" Kiyo questioned confused.

Then she saw something shocking. Turns out it was not the magic mirror.

"This is *it*?!" Shion said awe struck.

"Uhh, yeah, that's it. Zatch's precious lunch" Kiyo explained.

"His lunch?!" Shion said dumbfounded.

Lori then chuckled. 'Oh, sometimes I even amazed myself' Lori thought to herself. But Lori knew that Shion will not give up yet.

While Shion tried to make many attempts, Lori went to top of the roof and called Kolulu on her phone. "Kolulu, are you there?" Lori spoke. "Yes, I'm here" Kolulu answered.

"You won't believe what I just saw. There were children and pets everywhere!" Lori explained. "Wow! Really?!" Kolulu responded. "Yes, but I also have bad news. It turns out, There's more to Shion and Nya than we thought. She's attempting to get the magic mirror" Lori continued the explanation.

"Should I come in case?" Kolulu asked. "Well, it would be nice though, plus it will be easy to keep the mirror safe" Lori stated. "Will do" Kolulu finished, then she hung up.

During lunch, Lori was trying to enjoy herself with some yellowtail piece. That was until she heard this scream. "Yellowtail!?" Then she notice Zatch eating everyone's yellowtails. "Hey! Cut it out, those arn't your's!" Kiyo tried to get Zatch to stop, but to no avail. "Everybody, protect your yellowtails!" Kiyo proclaimed.

Lori, the only student to protecting it by hiding it in her bag. She then notice Kolulu coming this way. 'Finally, she's here' Lori signed. Then she notice something menacing on Shion's face.

Lori waited outside, then Kolulu showed up. "Well, finally, I was waiting for you all day. School is over now" Lori said. "Sorry, Lori, I had to do more research on where the pieces could have fallen to" Kolulu explained. "Well, Zatch is being walked out of school with Shion, and this time, I got a bad feeling that they are about to fight for the mirror" Lori assured. Kolulu was not liking the sound of it. "Then we better get to them, and fast" Kolulu stated.

In the Mochinoki Park, Zatch, Shion and Nya stopped there. "Why'd you want me to come to the park, Shion?" Zatch Asked. "Zatch, this is the last time, I'm going to ask you, give me that piece of the mirror, right now" Shion spoke.

Zatch held on to his Vulcan that holds the mirror fragment. "I'm sorry, I just can't" Zatch responded. "But I need it. It's very important for me and Nya that I have it!" Shion cry. Zatch held it again, feeling bad for Shion, but he made his promise for Kolulu to keep a close eye on it. "Even so, I made a promise to Kolulu that I keep it safe for her, so I can't do it" Zatch stated.

"Do-do you mean that?" Shion cried again. "Well, this is Kolulu's treasure, and she probably won't like it if I give it to ya. I don't know why you keep asking" Zatch questioned again. The blonde mamodo then shined it to Shion's face.

Now Shion had enough being nice. This time, she meant business. "Then I guess... it cannot be helped" Shion said, then she had a stern face. "Nya, we'll have to do this the hard one" The mamodo cat then jumped and spins like a ninja, and when he landed, Nya stood close to Zatch on his two legs, like a person.

Kolulu and Lori were trying to make it to the Mochinoki Park as fast as they could run. "We need to hurry, Lori, before Zatch is-" Just when Kolulu was gonna finish, she felt a pinkish purple aura coming from somewhere. "Oh no, we're too late! The battle started!" Kolulu said frantically.

"Then we need to hurry and help him, before it gets worse" Lori and Kolulu turned around and saw Kiyo. "I thought something was up. I've been noticing you and Shion since she came here. So I was right to put my trust in you, Lori" Kiyo finished. Lori nodded.

As soon as they almost arrived, they notice the same purplish glow, and this time they heard 'Peruk' When the spell was chanted, they saw Nya changing into something dark and scary, just like when Kolulu's Zeruk spell would react. Nya grew twice his size and his fur were as sharp as a porcupine's quills. By the time they arrived, Kiyo said his spell. 'Zakar' Zatch shot his lighting blast and deflected them, and just at the neck of time, he grabbed his mamodo and dodged the remaining quill attacks.

When Shion turned around, she had a worried look. "Oh no, Kiyo"

Lori and Kolulu gave Shion a stern look. "What's this about!? You better explain yourself!" Kiyo yelled, despite getting stabbed from the quills.

"Well?! Explain yourself!" Lori shouted. "Why'd you started a fight with Zatch!?"

"What dose it look like!? We're actually your enemy!" Shion replied. "You know as well as I do, that we have to battle"

"No we don't! We don't have to battle!" Kolulu shouted. "She's right" Lori closed her eyes and brought her head down. Shion got awe. "Me and Kolulu don't like to fight. But then a wicked mamodo appeared. She's the worse out of all the other evil mamodo out there. So please, don't make us have to fight back" Lori explained.

When the sun settled, Shion was gone. Kiyo was surprised to what just happened. "They're gone, Kiyo" Zatch said. But Lori and Kolulu were still guarded. It would seem to them it was too soon to talk. "Not quite" Lori said.

"I just said we're friends to trick you. We're really your enemies" Shion said. "That's not true" Kiyo replied. "It is true!" Shion cried back.

"Then why did you say, you were glad to be friends with us!? I was happy for you! And you should be too!" Lori shouted to Shion.

Shion then started to cry, so she read her book. 'Peruk' The purple aura glowed again and more quill attacks head their way. "Shion, you're not the only one with a mamodo who has a wickedness inside when a spell is read!" Lori pulled out the book and read. 'Zeruk' Kolulu went to the same transformation like Nya did and burst out her claws and deflect them with each.

Shion hide behind a tree with Nya. "I...have no other choice!" Shion cried. "But why?" Lori cried back.

Shion looked more sad then ever. "My parents were in a car accident, 6 months ago. I was left all alone. I was so sad and lonely that I couldn't stop crying. Then Nya wondered into my house. Nya saved me from my loneliness. But that happiness didn't last long. Slowly I came to realize there was a battle to become the mamodo king and if Nya's book was destroyed, he would leave me forever! And that can't happen! I won't let that happen, ever! That's why we have to fight! There's no other way!" Shion explained.

"Kolulu, we have to use Geo La Zerudo" Lori said. "Understood. We can't just fight back, but we can defend ourselves" Kolulu replied. 'Paruk' As the quills shot out again towards Lori and Kolulu, 'Geo la Zerudo' Kolulu summoned the metal claw shield to protect herself from those quills.

After the quill were subsided, Shion then explained something else. "In the middle of all those battles, we met someone... Someone who promised...that Nya and I could be together forever. He told us that if we can collect the three pieces, then we can live together forever"

"So that's the reason you want the mirror" Lori said. "Yes, you found one of those pieces, and then we found the last remaining piece. One sad day, over the course of our travels" Shion said as she remember when she and Nya fell down a pit somewhere and where she found the last piece.

"I don't care about the battle to become the mamodo king. Nya and I just want to be together. But since you hold the last piece of the mirror, we will have to fight you. There's no other choice!" Shion ran somewhere else of the shadows to keep hidden for another sneak attack.

Lori and Kolulu started to cry. They knew how they felt when they wanted each other. They depended on each other. Kolulu got on her knees and let the spell wareoff, turning her back to normal. Zatch and Kiyo looked at the magic mirror piece. "So long. They've been suffering for such a very long time. They must've been suffering more and more in every battle" Zatch cries as well. "Now we have to sacrifice our friendship to protect their own"

"Lori, I...I don't know what to say, except, I feel sorry for them. Imagine if we suffered in such battles!" Kolulu cried. Lori sat with Kolulu and held her. "I know" Lori whimpered.

As Shion's spell book glowed to call another spell. 'Paruk' as the spell was read, thr quills were coming to hit Lori and Kolulu. They looked up at the attack, waiting for it to happen.

"Shion, we don't have to fight! Fighting is not the only option we have, Shion!" As Zatch spoke this statement, Shion was shocked to what she's hearing. "Why can't we trust each other and help each other instead of fighting all the time? There's no point in fighting, but there is a reason for us to help each other to show everyone that all mamodo can be friends!" When Zatch finished, Shion stopped the spell.

Out of nowhere, Shion and Nya appeared from the nightly shadows, now happy. Lori and Kolulu were glad that Shion understand. "Thank you" Kolulu said joyfully. She ran to Zatch to get the mirror piece from him. When he gave it to Kolulu, she showed it to Shion. "Here, it's yours now" Kolulu said.

Nya meowed in excitement. Shion then picked up Nya to her shoulder with tears of joy. "Thank you Kolulu, you too Zatch. Thank you both so much" Shion said. Lori gave out a small chuckle. Kiyo pat Zatch's shoulder. "Good work, Zatch" Kiyo said.

But behind them was both Grisor and were watching everything. "So it's complete" Hakase said. "Yes, finally" Grisor said. "Now we can combine the pieces" Hakase said. "And I shall become the mamodo king!" Grisor finished the last statement.

While everything was not getting better, Kolulu was sensing something is not right. What could it be? Whatever it is, she knows she'll have to fight whatever comes her way. "Whoever you are, I'm ready for you" Kolulu thinked to herself.

 **Looks like Kolulu's getting the right ideas, but what she will learn will shock her.**

 **Sorry this took me long, this took me weeks to finish.**


	13. Kolulu's mirror quest Part 3

Kolulu and Lori told them that they were going to stay home, while Zatch and Kiyo would venture with Shion and Nya to their trip. Kiyo, Zatch, Shion and Nya, were waiting at the bus stop. However, Lori and Kolulu on the other hand, were sneaking about to keep from being seen by them. "Kolulu, why say we are going to stay home and follow them unseen? Isn't it stalking?" Lori asked curiously.

"I find it odd for some reason. Like why wouldn't this Grisor just find this magic mirror himself?" Kolulu replied. "It's just so weird. I studied about the magic mirror with it's power it can grant" the pink hair mamodo finished. "Like what?" Lori asked.

"I studied that it can also reflection power of any mamodo's spell can make it a hundred times more stronger. So it only depends on what the owner wants, that's why I want to see for myself to see if this mamodo wants it for" Kolulu explained.

"Then maybe you were right to tell me about this, we should see for ourselves" Lori said. They both nodded. As soon as the bus came in, they quickly used another entrance door. As they took their seat, Kolulu still thought about when she first studied it.

 **FLASH BACK**

Kolulu was heading to the library in the Mamodo World to read some books. Just then, she found this random book and saw something about artifacts. "I wondered what's this is all about?" She took the book and read through some of the pages. But when she saw an image of the artifact, she was in awe.

"When using the magic mirror, this book is known for giving the user what it desires, either the power to more stronger, or be free from the fate of the mamodo battle" Kolulu read. She thought about this for a moment. The little mamodo thought it would seemed dangerous if any known mamodo would want it's power.

Just then, when she was forced to take part in this battle, she was sitting in the streets alone. She wanted to hunt down for this mirror, but she already knew it would not be found anywhere. "I wish I could find this mirror" Kolulu cried.

 **ENDING FLASH BACK.**

It seemed ironic now. First she wanted the mirror, now she was kinda weary after she found the first piece. It caused her to lose her hopes to give up fighting. But thanks to Zatch, she got back in action. Now it was time she see what this mystery 'treasure hunter' want with this magic mirror.

Lori had a feeling that something bad would happen. It was like she see into the future, about someone, like a titan mamodo filled with it's power, they could not stop it. 'I only hope to see if this Grisor is peaceful, if now, they know how to deal with power hungry mamodos like them.

"Hey, Shion" Kiyo spoke. Shion turned to Kiyo and replied, "Yeah, what is it?" "Not that I'm getting worried or anything, but do you know where we're going?" Kiyo asked. " "Yeah, it's the next stop" Shion said, but then Zatch came in and made a silly face and frighten the two.

Kolulu then went back and faced Lori. They both nodded, knowing this it their time they could take action. After leaving, saw, they saw Zatch stuck on the train hangers, screaming for Kiyo's help. As much as Kolulu wants to help him, she can't afford to show herself to Zatch and the others...not yet anyway.

As soon as they saw where they were going, Kolulu and Lori find it awkward to searched for a place like this. When Kiyo, Zatchm, Shion and Nya got to the apartment, Lori and Kolulu nodded. "Now we can get to phase two" Lori said. With that, she got the pink spell book and chanted the spell 'Zeruk' Kolulu went to her battle form. Since it was not just strength or speed, but for stealth. She made a great leap to the top of the apartment.

Kolulu then looked through the other balconies. But as soon as she found what Grisor looks like, she stood back and let her high hearing do the work to listen in on their conversation. "You're not here alone, are you?" Kiyo asked. "I mean if you are a mamodo, you must have a human partner, right?

"Why yes I do. . He's busy taking his research right now" Grisor replied. "Research? So he's a professor or a scientist or something" Kiyo said.

"Oh, he's more than that. He's written books" Grisor said as he grabbed a book and showed it to everyone. "You see, the man's a genius" As Kiyo grabbed the book, he then took a look of his picture. "Wait a minute!" Kolulu then turned back to see them looking at Kiyo for some reason. "Wait I know this guy!" Kiyo finished.

'Lori told me about this scientist before we made this trip' Kolulu recalled back when Lori explained to Kolulu about .

 **FLASH BACK**

Kolulu had been writing her notes and pictures about what she remembered about the magic mirror. She seemed like a regular Eisenstein. "Well, I see you decided to take some time off training as usual, I see?" Kolulu turned to see it was Lori that said that. "Well, I need to get to write notes and study about the mirror I just found" Kolulu said.

"Well, you sure sound like you could be a great scientist. But I know a certain scientist who's above them" Lori said. "His name is . He's a brilliant man who studies things far beyond human understanding. I hear he won many rewards for books that he's written over the years. But one day he left. No one knows for sure what happened to him after words" Lori finished her explanation about this scientist.

 **FLASH BACK END**

'I'll need to tell Lori of what I could find on this Grisor and his partner, Hakase' Kolulu then jumped off and ran at super speed. As she got back to Lori, she then turned back to her normal form. "Lori, you would not believe what I've been hearing" Kolulu spoke.

"What is it?" Lori asked. Kolulu signed. "When I was listening in on their conversation, this Grison said his partner his " Kolulu explained. "Really?" Lori asked.

"But what they don't know is that I can sense an emotion of other mamodos. When I saw him, I sensed something is wrong. So we better be sure to follow him, so we prepare for what else comes on our way" Kolulu finished. Kolulu finished. Then they notice Kiyo, Zatch, Nya and Shion were heading to the bus. "We better catch up to them" Lori said. Kolulu nodded in agreement, so it was decided.

While standing behind the bus, Kolulu had to be back in her Zeruk form, as she and Lori had to sit on top of the bus. They were able to keep quiet until they made it near the forest. When the four of them got out of the bus, Lori and Kolulu were confused, until Grisor said "The ruins are just inside this forest" "It's hard to believe that no one found them before now" Kiyo said.

Lori and Kolulu's stop, so Kolulu jumped while holding Lori, then she landed on the ground. "Lori, I'll go follow them from tree. You just try to keep from being seen" Kolulu stated, and Lori nodded. The pink mamodo jumped from the tree, but when she saw a camera, she was dumbfounded.

'Why would a camera be there?' Kolulu thought. 'Unless' Kolulu decided to check every tree and saw the cameras without being. While keeping an eye on Grisor, she notice something about him, as he was speaking silently. "Come in, Big X, this is Phantom 1, I'm in 'Candy land' with the 'four monkeys' Kolulu then heard something else with her super hear. "Drop the ridiculous code names. I can see you, you nitwit and I can that everything is going according to plan'

Kolulu was not liking this, so she jumped from tree to tree. As she stuck to the next tree, she then laid her ear out to hear what else is going on. "We just passed check-point-2" Grisor said. Then came who she figured Hakase's voice. "Yes, yes I can see that" While getting through the bushes, she had also notice those cameras as well. 'Who would install cameras in the middle of a forest?' she thought to herself.

"We are now approaching check-point-3" While he finished, Kolulu then suddenly when she heard Zatch. "Who you talking too all sneaky like that?!" When Zatch spoke, her super hearing mode made it sound like it was some very loud rock ,n, roll, causing Kolulu to freak out, after Grisor said. "Who me no one!"

Kolulu then tuned out what just happened when Zatch nearly cost her the investigation. Kolulu then decided to head back to Lori, just to tell what information she has gathered so far.

The moment she got back, she returned to her normal state. "Lori, you won't believe what I hear from Grisor" Kolulu said. "huh?" Lori did seemed confused. "He was being sneaky for some reason. And I fear he doesn't want to help Nya and Shion to be safe from the battle. He wants the power of the mirror's reflection!" Kolulu finished. Lori then gasped.

"We need to stop him and warn them about what they are planning!" Lori said frantic. So they followed what trail they could find. While they had to avoid being seen by Hakase's cameras, they were unaware of the last one that was coming this way. Hakase could see them entering the shrine.

gasped when he saw Kolulu and Lori coming this way. "What!? Where did they come from?! I didn't prepare for this! I must warn him immediately!" Hakase then went to Grisor's location. They were performing the 'ritual' Just then, Grisor could hear . "Grisor, you must hurry, we have a problem. Two more are coming this way, and I believe they're on to us. Hurry!" Hakase warned, so Grisor panic for a moment.

But then he calmed down and turned to Shion. "It's time, Shion. Bring yours to the alter" Grisor requested. As Shion brought the last mirror piece to the alter, the magic mirror was completed. It then started to glow. Everyone had stopped dancing to the 'Let's dance all day song'. Everyone was so shocked to finally see the pieces together again. "Whoa, it worked!" Kiyo said, almost speechless. "The mirror is finally back in one piece again" Zatch said, stating the obvious.

Shion was then going to say something to Grisor to know what happens next, until they heard Kolulu's voice. "NOO!" They all turned to see Lori and Kolulu ganging their way to all of them. "Don't put the mirror back! Grisor doesn't want to help, he wants to use it for it's true power!" Kolulu tried to warn, then it was too late. Grisor then took the mirror. "She's right. I am after the mirror's power. And with it, I will use it's power to become the Mamodo King!"

He then left as he got to the secret door and ran off with the mirror. "He stole the mirror!" Zatch said in concern "That rat!" Kiyo exclaimed

Grisor ran away with the mirror to find his way out of the ruins and leave them behind. "Ha, silly little girl! Did she really think I just hand it over to her, after I waited so long to get it for myself?" Grisor cracked to himself.

At the lab, got out in a cheer to Grisor's success. "Well done, Grisor, well done" Hakase cracked a laugh. Then he typed in the codes to destroy this fake ruins they made. "And now my friends, I have more bad news"

Back at the fake temple, the entire place started to crumble. "What in the world?!" Lori shouted frantic as the entire place started to fall on them. They were then crushed. 'Zeruk-' Lori then got stomped by the crumbling rocks and everyone else got buried underneath.

After that event, they all pushed the rocks off them. "The whole thing's a fake" Kiyo stated. "I should've known" Shion said as she got out too.

Soon, Zatch got out as well. "Lucky for us it was just styrofoam" Zatch stated.

Everyone else got out of it okay, then Kolulu in her Zeruk form pulled herself out. "I should've seen this coming" Kolulu cursed herself.

"Now that we know what Grisor wants, we'll be sure to go after him" Lori assured, then she pointed at him as she notice the purple goblin running away. "And there he is!"

Kiyo then had his book ready to chant the spell. 'Zaker!' the blonde mamodo then shot his lighting blast and hit Grisor's tracks, making him jump back as he landed backwards. He then turned around in fright to meet the six of them(with Kolulu back in her normal state). "Sorry, shorty" Kiyo insulted. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"

"Well yes, actually" Grisor replied. "Well without your partner, you can't cast a spell! You're down one to six!" Lori stated. "Now give us the mirror or things are going to get real ugly!" Lori threaten with Kolulu's eyes turning pink, ready to transform at anytime.

"I don't think so" Grisor laughed, The six seemed confused. Then Grisor got back up and pointed his finger. "So, I can't cast a spell, ey?" "No, now without a human to read from the spell book" Kiyo stated. But suddenly Kolulu remember something. "Wait a minute, Kiyo!" Kolulu called. Kiyo turned to her, who is unfamiliar with Grisor's communication with his partner. "Grisor has some communicator that contact with Hakase. If by any chance, he has Grisor's book, which means he can cast it even if he's not here!" Kolulu explained.

In which, the pink mamodo was right. Hakase did have Grisor's book. 'Faigar!' As Hakase chanted, the purple goblin mamodo then pointed at them, then suddenly, he only lit a blue flicker. "Wow" Kiyo said unimpressed. "It's kinda puny, is it?" Zatch said.

"Guess we overreacted for nothing" Lori said. "Not quite. Looks can be deceiving" Kolulu stated concerned. Then suddenly, Grisot laughed as he connected it to the radio, causing it to make a smoke screen. "Smoke screen! Quick, get;em before he-" Kiyo never had time to finished, as they all coughed the smoke out of them. Grisor laughed wickedly.

Out of the forest, Hakase was standing out on the edge of the mountain he stood on. "I like this, casting spells while remote control. It makes my life so much easier" He said to himself. "Bravo, Grisor, at last, the crown will be your's and revenge will be mine! Because the mirror is OUR!" Hakase laughed wickedly.

Everyone else continued to cough the smoke away. Kolulu however stopped and she did not look happy. 'When I get that Grisor, I'll make him pay for toying with people's emotions like!' Kolulu thought to herself with pink eyes, burning with rage.

* * *

 **Looks like Kolulu's real mad. What will happened next? Will She change another fate by saving Nya? Let's find out next chapter.**

 **Also, leave the comment down below.**


	14. Kolulu's mirror quest Part 4

As soon as the smoke cleared, they went back in chasing Grisor to get the mirror from him. "Come back here, Grisor" Zatch exclaimed. Just as there was only Zatch, Kiyo, Lori and Kolulu, the two boys turned to Shion and Nya, looking down.

"Hey, what did they stopped for?" Kiyo Kolulu on the other hand knew why. "I know why" Kolulu spoke. "It's because they tried so hard to put the pieces together, and now it was just a waste" Kolulu explained.

Lori then walked to Nya and Shion. She felt bad for them. "Shion?" Lori tried to speak to Shion if she was alright. "It was all a waste, wasn't it? All our hard work was for nothing" Shion exclaimed, very upset. "Shion, it's okay, you didn't know what he would trick you" Lori said.

"He only wants the mirror for it's power. And now that we seen his true colors, we'll get him" Kolulu stated. "What?" Shion exclaimed, then she turned when Nya started meowing to her, like he was talking to her about something to help Shion to lift her spirit back. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Nya" Shion replied. The cat mamodo jumped higher and higher and pointed the direction where Grisor is heading to. Shion then giggled. "You're such a good friend, Nya" Shion then planted her head to nearly Nya's level. "Okay, you're right, I won't give up" she finished.

Nya then ran off and went after where he's going. "Nya picked up Grisor's trail!" Zatch stated. "Come on!" Kiyo exclaimed. So all five of them followed Nya to gain after Grisor. "He went that way!" Kiyo stated. Kolulu and Lori had one thing they could think of. 'That Grisor has tookin advantage of them for the last time!' Lori thought to herself. 'I'll never forgive them for that!' Kolulu thought to herself.

Just then, they all saw a different trail he was. "Zatch, Kiyo, I see them over there!" Kolulu yelled. Both boys had trailed a different path and continued chasing after them. They continued chasing after Grisor who was fallowing Hakase's directions. There were some explosion causing the tree to collapse in front of them. Lori was about to use her book when all of a sudden. 'Kyadopan' Shion chanted the spell. Nya's claws became like metallic as she cut through the tree. "Whoa, and I thought Kolulu as tough as nails, but Nya takes the cake" Lori said impressed. "Nice one, you two" Kolulu praised.

"Don't just stand there, after him!" Shion exclaimed as hey continued after Grisor. The purple goblin mamodo panic as they were going gaining after him some more. "They're going to get the mirror! Do something Hakase!" Grisor shouted. Just then the ground collapsed on them. "I can't believe we fell for this trap, literally" Kiyo stated. 'Baikal' Shion chanted. Nya became a mattress like shield and made their landing safe. However, Lori had other plans. 'Zeruk' Kolulu took off her clothes and transformed into her battle form and planted her nails to deep to stop falling, while the rest of the other victims were sitting on Nya.

"The spell worked" Nya stated. "Looks like we're safe" Kiyo said. But Zatch on the other hand was the only one that didn't make it. "Not all of us!" Nya then used his tail to grab hold before he fell to the pit. "This is what they mean by a tall tail"

Grisor chuckled, believing they rid himself of them. "I finally lost them, for good! They're going to be trapped in that pit in a long time," Grisor said. "Think again," Kiyo said. Grisor stopped in fear. Both Zatch and Kiyo appeared with scary red oni faces "You're not getting away that easily" Zatch said. "Hand over the mirror, Grisor" Kiyo said.

Grisor then looked around, but Nya and Shion blocked his path from behind, and Lori and Kolulu were in the in between direction, trapping him. "They got me surrounded!" He panic more, unsure what else to do. "We'll leave you in one piece if you give us the mirror, Grisor" Lori persuade. Grisor tried to think fast to where to go. "I do as Lori says!" Kiyo said. Then he ran off.

Grisor ran to a dead end hoping for a plan D as in door. " , this would be a good time for plan D! D as in door that is!" Grisor begged. "Or D for dead end" Lori shouted angrily. "You tricked me into helping you!" Shion exclaimed. Nya had his claws ready to scratch.

Grisor backed away nervously from the six. "Plan E, Doctor or plan F. Any letter will do" Grisor gulped. The six of them all growled, Kolulu had her glowing pink eyes as she glared at him. "Now now, let's not do anything you might regret" Grisor reasoned. A cannon appeared bellow him "Uh Doctor, P!" Grisor called. Suddenly the cannon created an explosion forcing Grisor up the cliff to where Hakase was. "At least I didn't break THE MIRROR!" Grisor panic more when the mirror did seemed it was gonna break.

Then Hakase grab the mirror and walk to the edge. He laughed wickedly. "Doctor, quick, before they follow me!" Grisor shouted. But Hakase smiled wickedly. "Let them follow" Hakase said.

From down below from the mountain, they looked up. "What happened?" Lori asked. "The explosion must;ve knocked them up there" Kiyo replied. Suddenly they all could see Hakase himself. "That's not Grisor. Who is that guy?" Zatch questioned. Kolulu and Lori were in awe. "That's . It's really him" Lori said, almost speechless.

"Thank you so very much for your help," Hakase said, "We never could've gotten all the pieces of the magic mirror without you, Shion." "What do you want with the mirror's power for, Hakase!?" Lori yelled. "Why to avenge myself to the academic society that banished me" Hakase stated. "And that will make me king of all mamodo!" Grisor said.

"Academi socie-what?" Zatch spoke unsure of what that meant to him. "I knew it! I knew it from the start that you want the mirror to grant you power! You never wanted to use it so you won't have to fight!" Kolulu shouted.

"So, it has a second power? It can grant mamodo power?" Shion spoke "I thought that having the magic mirror would mean that Nya and I would stay together forever. But that's not true is it, is it!? You just used us to get the mirror so you can use it to become more powerful!" "Well, the little mamodo girl is right about one thing" Hakase then made a wicked face. "That we don't need it to not battle, so that's why we tricked you into helping me" He laughed

Zatch and Kiyo were growling at him. "That's not fair!" Kiyo growled. "Shion and Nya trusted him!" Zatch yelled. Nya erupted a reddish pink aura while Kolulu had her pink aura while her eyes turned pink. "I suppose since you did help me assemble it, the least I can do is give you a demonstration of the mirror's true power" Hakase said "Mirror's true power? I don't believe that mirror has any power at all" Zatch said.

Grisor then laughed at Zatch's statement about the mirror. "That's a good one" Grisor said. "This is the moment we've been waiting for" Hakase said. "Yeah" Grisor replied. "Now, gaze upon the true power of the magic mirror and tremble!" Hakase stated. 'Riapo'. A beam fired from the mirror at Grisor. Then he transformed into a huge and powerful demonic creature. "He's changing into-" "A monster" Zatch was about to say something what he changed into, but Kiyo finished for Zatch at the word 'monster' at the last second.

Lori and Kolulu were shocked to see what this mirror was doing to Grisor. "No way. How are we gonna fight that?" Lori said frozen in fear. Kolulu couldn't believe her eyes. After all her studies, she never imagine she could see this power head on. She now started to feel that she that this could be the biggest battle she has ever been in.

Grisor showed himself to the terror he could unleash on the six ants he see before him. Hakase found Grisor's new form breath taking. He then laugh wickedly. "The mirror reflected the spell from his book" Kiyo stated.

After Hakase finished his cackle he turned to them all. "Good, I see you are indeed gazing and trembling" Hakase said.

"How'd the mirror do that?" Zatch asked. "The mirror is known to give any mamodo a hundred times more power" Kolulu stated. "She's right. And thanks to the mirror's reflection, I am completely invincible!" Grisor roared.

"Meet the next mamodo king," Hakase said. Grisor and Hakase laughed evilly. "Just because he looks bigger, doesn't make him a better fighter, he's still just Grisor!" Kiyo stated. "Oh he just doesn't look bigger. Grisor has many new talents. Take a look at this!" As Hakase finished, Grisor took his partner and they leaped somewhere in the forest.

"Whoa! Incredible!" Lori said surprised. "It's even more powerful than I ever imagined!" Kolulu said. Suddenly they heard more growling from what sounded like the newly demonic Grisor. "Here comes the most powerful mamodo of all times!" Grisor roared. "And soon to be king!" Hakase added.

'Faigar' Hakase chanted using the mirror. Flames fired from Grisor's hand at them. Lori, Kolulu, Zatch, Kiyo, Nya and Shion were quick to dodge the attack from Grisor's new version of his flaming attack. As soon as they took cover, Kiyo looked through the smoke to see if his friends are okay. "Shion, are you alright?" Kiyo spoke. "Don't worry, they're okay" Lori answered.

"The spell he used, Faigar" Kiyo stated. "I know, that's the same spell he used when Hakase for Grisor" Lori looked back to when it was just a little candle. "It just a candle the first time, but now thanks to the mirror, I don't think we'll stand a chance" Lori stated. "Big mistake" Kiyo cringed. "And that my friends is just a little glimpse for you with the enhancement of the magical powers of the mirror" Hakase cackled. "Ahh this level of power is beyond my wildest imagination. Nothing will stop me from becoming mamodo king now!" Grisor roared as he observed himself.

"Not while we're here to stop you! You may have the magic mirror, but we got you got numbered six to two!" "Kolulu shouted at Grisor. Both Grisor and Hakase laughed at Kolulu with her determination. "And who's going to stop me!?" Grisor bellowed.

Nya ran at them for battle. "No Nya!" Shion and Zatch exclaimed in union. "Kiyo, we have to stop him! He'll be ripped to ribbons if he fights alone" Lori panic. They all went in to go after Nya. "Right behind you" Shion said to join in the battle as well.

Grisor grabbed a tree and aimed it for Nya. "How much wood can a mamodo chuck!?" Grisor joked. He threw the tree at the cat mamodo but miss. Nya used it to jump at Hakase, ready to attack him. "Save me!" Hakase panic in fright. Grisor Nya to the ground causing damage. him barely got out in pain. Shion and the others were shocked to what just happened to Nya. "I can't just leave him there!" Shion said.

"Oh I think you better" Grisor warned as he had is hand raised as he got ready to fry the cat mamodo. "Now get around and run on home, little girl" Grisor finished. But Shion went in and made herself a shield to protect Nya. "I never abandon Nya. Stay away from my friend!" she yelled. "Then I'll destroy you both with a single blow" Grisor said as he got ready to blast them.

"Don't forget about us" Grisor turned to see it was Kiyo that said that. "Don't forget, you're battle all six of us" Zatch said. Kolulu and Lori got in as well. "That's right! All for one and one for all!" Kolulu stated. "You got that right!" Kiyo grinned. 'Zaker' Zatch fired his lighting blast at Grisor. "You got him" Shion said excitedly. However there was no sign of any damage. Not even a scratch mark. Shion then gasped. "It didn't even make a scratch" Zatch, Kiyo, Lori and Kolulu all gasped in fear.

'Faigar' Hakase chanted. Grisor fired Faigar at Shion. Nya pushed her out of the way but her bag got caught in the attack including their spellbook. "No, the book!" Shion cried. Zatch gasped, but Lori and Kolulu gasped more dramatic. "Nya's spell book" Lori cried. "It's burning" Kolulu also cried. "It's ruined. Gone forever" Shion cried. She turned to her friend, Nya. "Nya" The cat mamodo made a faint meow. "You have to go back to the mamodo world. It's not fair! Don't go" Nya started disappearing as she cried. "Stay here. No no. This can't be happening" Lori and Kolulu started to cry. They knew how they meant for each other.

"This can't be happening" Shion shouted. "It seemed like yesterday we first met. I promised we be best friends forever and you made quite a first impression on Zatch, or was it the other way around? And Kolulu fought us to protect Zatch and Kiyo" Shion recalled all the times she's known Nya, then met Zatch and Kiyo at their school, then at the playing park. Now it was coming to an end, Nya's book being destroyed.

Shion cried more. She looked back to when she lost her parents, when she met Nya and how they played. "You can't leave! Not now! Not ever! I won't let you! I'm not gonna let go! And it'll be like we're still together. I'll never forget what you mean to me. Why dose it have to be like this?" Zatch and Kiyo were stunned, watching Shion and Nya being torn apart. What Lori kept seeing was when Kolulu disappeared in front of her eyes. Now it was gonna keep hunting her like this. Kolulu never felt this sad when she was all alone.

"I wish I could go with you, or at least be able to visit. But I can't do that, this is really it" Shion continued to cry. Such a sad moment. Nya was trying to tell her he loved her. "Nya, I love you!" Shion finished. Nya disappeared except for the bowtie that was left. "Goodbye" Shion said her final word as she cried continuously.

"Nya you're really gone forever," Shion cried. "Yes he is! And good riddance I say. I cannot stand this display of weakness!" Grisor said. "Weakness?" Zatch cried "All this blubbering!" Hakase shouted. "You..." Hakase and Grisor turned to Lori and Kolulu. "You..." This time it showed that Kolulu was the person that said that. "How could you! How could such monsters like you exist! What kind of monsters like you be this cruel by tearing away their bonds!?" Kolulu cried.

"It's a mamodo battle. Having your spell book destroyed and being send back to the Mamodo World is the fate of all mamodos except one" Hakase stated. "I know, but Shion and Nya put their trust in you! First you deceived them, then you hurt them and now you shattered their bond like it's glass! They were meant for each other! They never wanted to take part in this battle, so you made them believe by putting the mirror pieces together, they could be free from this battle. But you stole that mirror just so you could use it for yourself! You didn't just beat them in a battle, YOU BROKE THEIR HEARTS!" Kolulu cried and contniued to cry.

"So, the number one rule in battle is to do whatever it takes to win!" Hakase said. After that, Kolulu's eyes grew pink. Lori then opened the book and chanted the book like still crying. 'ZERUK!' Kolulu tore off her clothes, changing into her battle form. She stood before them while still her tears dropped. "You haven't won" Kolulu said silently. "We will defeat you here and now!" Lori said.

"That's right! Meet one of the possible king or queen!" Kiyo said as he raised his fist. "Let me at'em, Kiyo" Zatch demanded. "There's no way before we let them be king of the mamodo world!" Kiyo finished. "Yeah!" Zatch replied acting tough. However, Kolulu raised her hand to them. "Zatch, let me take over this battle" Kolulu said. Zatch and Kiyo were awe struck. "But Kolulu, she was our friend too, we deserve battle as well" Zatch said. "Then are you my friend?" Kolulu asked.

Zatch and Kiyo were strucked again. "Kolulu why? We are friends, that's why we can work together" Zatch said. "Then you let me take on this battle, Zatch. I want to teach him a lesson he won't forget!" Kolulu replied. Zatch wanted protest with Kolulu trying to fight Grisor by himself. But then Kiyo grabbed his shoulder. "Let them Zatch. It's best this way" Kiyo said. "But if anything happens, we're stepping in" Kiyo finished.

Kolulu and Lori walked to both Grisor and Hakase. "So you think you're going to take us head on? Well fine! You too will also have a taste of my new power!" Grisor roared. "It's only a matter of time before Grisor easily get passed the remaining mamodos and claims his throne" Hakase said.

"Not gonna happen! After seeing what you two are, as long as someone has someone to fight for, there's no way you'll be king!" Lori said. "Naive fool! Power is what who proves who has the rights to be king!" Grisor replied. "And this new spell will shake things up" Hakase added as he showed the new spell to them. "What?" Kiyo said in gasped, as both Lori and Kolulu gasped as well.

'Magma Garan' Grisor placed is palm on the ground and summons a casmic of lava erupting. Lori and Kolulu panic in fear to what is happening. More casmas appeared around them. "Now do you see what real power feels like?!" Hakase said in a manic tone. "Kolulu, look out! Flames are coming out of the ground!" Zatch warned.

"That's not just flame. That's hot lava!" Kolulu said frantically. "The spell! It must be causing this madness!" Lori said. Grisor laughs evilly as he raises. the lava. "Zatch, watch out!" Kiyo shouted. So they both quickly. Lori and Kolulu tried to run from the molten flames that were going to hit them. This was more heated when they battled Dionysus and Lora.

They dodged every erupted impact that were going to burn them. They then got to a safe area with Zatch and Kiyo. "This is crazy! How are they suppose attack them when they can't even try to on the ground?" Kiyo wondered. Suddenly more earthquakes started to shake more. Then there came more eruptions. "More lava!" Zatch said frantic.

Grisor and Hakase laughed evilly. They were truly in hell, No way out of this. 'We're surrounded by a river of molten rock. Not even me and Zatch could get through this. How do we get out of this?' Kiyo thought to himself. "Just in case you had a change of heart, I wanted to be sure you'd stay and play" Grisor said. "There's only one way off of this island of fire, by defeating the very mamodo who controls it!" Hakase explained. "Still feeling up to the challenge?"

Lori and Kolulu looked at each other. They knew they have to do this. "We are, and we will! No matter how powerful you are, we won't give in! We'll fight to the very end!" Lori stated. They both looked back when they had Raja Zerusen. "We have one goal, and we're not gonna let it end here!" As that was said and done, "We won't give in to the likes of you! We'll as along as we draw breath!" Lori finished. Kolulu nodded to Lori's speech, so they went stood proud in determination got ready as they ran towards them, while Zatch and Kiyo were there to watch as their supporters.

* * *

 **Talk about about a turn of events. Will Kolulu be able to survive this battle? Will she live through this to tell the tale? Will she make it in time to continue to find Meister? Well, we'll find out once the next chapter is created.**


	15. Kolulu's final mirror quest

Now as the true battke starts, Lori and Kolulu are running to battle with Grisor and Dr. Hakase. Kolulu in her battle mode looked very determined than ever to end this. "Kolulu, we need to be careful. They can destroy anything with just one spell. We have to get that mirror that Hakase is holding" Lori began.

"I know, they will not stand for this! They are gonna pay for what they did yo Nya, Lori!" Kolulu replied, remembering about Shion crying after Nya disappeared because of Hakase and Grisor. She grips Nya's ribbon as she continues to cry.

"They won't get away for this! It's time for pay back!" Lori yelled. "That's good enough for me!" Kolulu replied as they ran faster

Zatch raised his fist for good luck for Kolulu. "You can do it, Kolulu! I know you can" Zatch supported.

Hakase and Grisor looked at the two girls about to make an attack plan. "Hah! They have no chance" Hakase conceited

"Let's do a team strategy, Kolulu! Lori suggest. They both split into two to run around to Hakase and Grisor's surrounding, trying to confuse them.

Grisor sees Zatch running and panting angrily, seemingly like he's worried for some reason. " Don't worry! Their techniques are useless. It's simply a matter of time before we burn their book!"

While separated, Lori was the first to make a move. 'Zerusen!' As Lori chanted. Kolulu shot her rocket punch right where she is about to hit Grisor.

'Faigar!' Grisor blasts a fire at the Zerusen spell. As soon as they collided, Grisor used more of it's strength and pushed pass the Zerusen attack and hits Kolulu. "That was easy" Dr. Hakase conceited again.

"That's what Think" When Hakase heard Lori's voice, "What?" He turned to her, then while distracted, Lori said another spell. 'Zeruk!' Kolulu was somehow in the air, screaming a battle cry as she went to punch at Grisor.

"Yea-ha! She got'em!" Zatch cheered. "That's the way I taught Lori!" Kiyo also cheered.

But it was too soon to celebrate, for the punch she did had no effect. He didn't even flinch."What?" Kolulu looked really surprised. he grabs her and squeezed her. Kolulu starts scream before grunting in pain.

"Kolulu!" Lori worried.

"Oh no, she's in trouble!" Zatch said.

"That mirror must've made it's body to tough to hit!" Kiyo stated.

Kolulu screams in agony. Grisor then dropped throw her to the ground, making her bounce back, then he gave her a punch, like she did him. He then grabbed her again by the leg with his fingers and dropped her again real hard, rolling around to the ground. Lori than ran to her to check on her. "Are you okay?" Lori called. Kolulu slowly got back up.

The mad scientist was quite done yet. It was only the beginning "Magma...Cascade!" the magic mirror gazes at Grisor yelling using fire power. He summoned a molten power ball and gathered the lava from the ground.

"Oh no!" Kiyo looked shocked, and so did Lori as she gasped. the molten lava comes out from the ground is powered up because of it. Grisor's flame spell hits the giant fire ball controlling it. "Let's go! Now!" Kiyo warned Zatch grabs the blonde mamodo as the fire spell shoots all over at Zatch and Kiyo running. Lori and Kolulu did their best to avoid the attacks as they dodged by dodging them. Until they finally hit all of them, and smokes comes out as it clears with Lori, Kolulu, Zatch and Kiyo down.

Lori slowly gets up while grunting as she nudges her sister. "Kolulu? Are you alright?" Lori spoke. "Mmhm?" Kolulu spoke back

Just then, Grisor started walking up to the sisters up laughs at them. Kolulu glared at him. "What's so funny to you!?" the pink fiend mamodo yelled.

"Believe it or not, it's actually hard to go easy on you guys!" The bigger fiend replied to them.

"What dose that mean?" Lori asked.

"Ha ha! He means that power the magic mirror is too strong for you!" Hakase laughed "I'm still only using the fraction of the power I am capable of!" Grisor said while Hakase.

"Just tell me why?" Hakase turned to who said it. "Huh?" It was Kiyo. "Why do you needs things like the magic mirror? And why did you intentionally hurt Shion and her friend Nya?"

Hakase then laughs laughs wickedly again for a few moments until he stopped. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth as a going away present. It's because Grisor was once a little weakling like Zatch. He knew it was forbidden to use the mirror in the mamodo world. He also knew that there was no way he would even be standing at the end of the battle without the mirror's power. So Grisor took the mirror and brought it to the human world for the battle" As Hakase explained showed a flash back of Grisor in the mamodo world stealing the magic mirror

"What?" As Kiyo shouted and Gash being in shock. "Huh?" "So Grisor was the one who stole the magic mirror?" Kiyo spoke in shock.

Hakase continued to laugh as he continued the Grisor's story. "And who says crime doesn't pay? Unforutnatley, the mirror broke between the mamodo world and the human world. It splitted into three pieces," Back to Grisor's flashback the mirror breaks into three pieces. "-scattering across the planet" the three pieces scatters all over the planet, with Hakask doing his knowledge" And you know the rest of the story, we tricked that foolish girl with my scientific knowledge and Grisor's powers of persuasion," Hearing the story about Grisor with the mamodos and partners, Cut 'N' Paste and Kiichiro, and a brainwashed Shion and Nya. "-and we've finally obtained all three pieces of the magic mirror. With that the story is finished.

"For someone supposedly so smart, you don't listen very well! That's not what I asked you!" Kiyo shouted. "Huh?" Now they were confused to what Kiyo was talking about. "Why did you get Shion and Nya involved? Shion... the only thing she wanted was to be with Nya. You just toyed with her heart! And you guys took away... her best friend!" Shion then starts to cry.

"We use our strengths, and take advantage of our opponent's weaknesses! That is what a battle is all about!" Grisor explained it very quickly to them.

"Well that doesn't sound like a good explanation!" Hakase and Grisor turned to see Lori and Kolulu recovered fully. Lori's eyes were invisible as they were clouded in the shadows "Huh?" "Why out of all of the pawns did you have to choose them!?" Lori yelled.

Hakase and grisor laughed cruelly at the statement for wanting a true explanation. "Very well, if you want a true explanation, fine!" Girsor plight. Lori and Kolulu(back to her normal base form) were still frozen in their position, waiting for it immediately. "The moment I met those two, I thought this might be the perfect chance to get them to do our bidding for me! I knew they were naive from the very beginning, so I made up this lie about the mirror having power to defy the fate for mamodo king" As soon as the explanation was over, Lori's eyes were not showed, but were quite stern.

Lori gritted her teeth at first, then she growled. Never had she seen such cruelty in her life. She then turned to them and shouted at them. "You monsters are cheater!"

"There's no such thing as a fair fight. Besides, how far do you think they would've gotten in a battle for mamodo king anyway? We actually did them a favor by destroying their book. Both Shion and Nya worked hard for us beyond our expectations early but don't feel the slightest remorse. They're just toys to us!

Shion gasps at his statemen, as Zatch and Kiyo freaks out, while Kolulu growled as the two sisters got to their fighting position.

"But they're no us to us anymore! And neither are you!" Grisor's body starts to form a purple aura on him as he raised his claw up to the moon as if he's touching it. "I have gained the ultimate invincible power! Making me the stongest mamodo of them all, and now there is nothing that can stop me from becoming the mamodo king!" Grisor boasted as his aura stopped glowing.

"No! Shion gasped as she saw Kolulu walking up to them. "That... is not the ultimate power! Power that depends soleon and magic mirror isn't true power at all, Grisor!" Kolulu shouted!

"It's not?" Shion was stunned, but also calmed down after Kolulu's words reached her ears.

"She's right! You think you're strong just because you have the mirror, don't you? Well think again! You're just a thief and a cheater that only fight for yourselves! As long as you're like that, we'll never lose to the likes of you!" Lori stated strongly. 'ZERARUSEN!' Kolulu shoots claw bullets at Grisor. While they guarded, it's still ineffective.

"We were just like Shion, but then when I saw something horrible, I had to stop it. My sister was there for me! I then found my inner strength!" Kolulu proclaimed

"That's right Kolulu! teach this guy what inner strength really is!" Zatch said as he raised his arm cheering.

"The kind of power you get from carrying for others from around you!" Kiyo joined.

"Huh?" Now it was just getting annoying to Grisor.

'Zerusen!' Lori chanted the rocket fist spell at Grisor. 'Faigar!' As Hakase chanted to shut both Kolulu and Lori, Grisor shoots the Zerusen spell, causing an explosion that knocks Shion and her hat. Kolulu got back up as the smoke clears.

"I'm strong! I've got that way after I meet Lori!" Kolulu quoted as she calls back as she met Lori at the city alone when it was raining.

"That's right! We've trusted each other as a family and got strong together! Without a magic mirror!" Lori spoke as well as she calls back when she told Kolulu to help find her second personality.

"We all grew strong! We're all powerful and we didn't get that way by depending on a tool!" Kiyo said as he got back up.

Shion looked at them, now with a healing soul. "You believed in each other" As Shion said, she was stunned by the words more.

'Zerusen!' Kolulu shot the Zerusen spell again, hitting his chest, nearly making him flinch as he screams, but he resisted the attack. 'Faigar!' Grisor jumped back and used his fire ball at them. They nearly dodged.

Shion then looked worried. "Lori, Kolulu!" Shion called to them, hoping they are alright.

"Ha, your weak!" Hakase insulted.

"That's what you think! You underestimate for too long! We wanted nothing in this battle, but as we changed when we realized the truth! And now, we're better than before!" Lori stouted.

"They were changed?" Shion then looked at Nya's ribbon. "I was changed, by Nya" Shion then realized that she still had Nya, only within her memories. "I Miss you!" She finished as she shouted.

"You're nothing but a heartless monster! Even if you think you're strong, we're here to make sure you're beaten for this!" Lori said strongly. "You hear us?! We will not lose to you!" Lori and Kolulu said in union.

"Don't make me laugh!" Grisor screamed.

"Let's go, Lori!" Kolulu set herself in place. 'Zerusen!' Kolulu once again used her rocket fist spell and launch it.

"It's useless!" yelled and raised the magic mirror. 'Dino Faigar!' Grisor's hands formed into two purple fire balls and shot at both Kolulu. Lori looked scared, so she quickly for a defensive spell. 'Geo La Zerudo' Kolulu summoned a shield made of her claws, hoping for the spell to be blocked. But it was slowly breaking to pieces. "Oh noo!" Lori screamed then she held Kolulu, making them get sent flying. "Oh no, Kolulu!" Zatch said in worry

and ran as they landed. Kolulu and Lori then jumped out of the way of the attack. They set themselves to get ready for what comes next. 'Faidoruk!' as the mad scientist chanted, Grisor then created a power fire beam towards Kolulu and Lori. As the attacked, they were struck by the blast, knocking them to unconsciousness. Kolulu got knocked back to her normal-self.

As Grisor walked to his battered opponents, he laughed at them. "Useless fools, this is the end!" Grisor said.

"Oh no, Kolulu!" Zatch yelled in worry.

"So how's your inner strength now? Still better than the power I received from the magic mirror?" Grisor joked and raised his hand to attack his fallen enemies. 'Faigar!' As Hakase chanted, Grisor shot his blast at Lori and Kolulu, but then. 'Ra-Shield' The shield appeared and saved Lori and Kolulu.

Grisor and Hakase turned back and saw both Zatch and Kiyo that did that, for more proof, Kiyo's book glowed because of the spell he ciphered. "Don't you dare hurt my friend like that, you bully!" Zatch yelled.

"Fine! I'll destroy you as well!" As Grisor raised his palm at Zatch. 'Faigar!' He shot his attack at Zatch and Kiyo, but they dodged it easily. After seeing the attacks so far, they were ready for this. 'Zakar!' Zatch fired his lighting bolt at Grisor, but proved to be ineffective.

'Magma Garan' Grisor raised his arms up to the sky and summon the same casmic of lava and absorbed the energy and fired the stream blast of fire at the two. Both Zatch and Kiyo avoided it, just like last time in a frenzy attempt to avoid getting hit, but Hakase smirked and used another spell. 'Dino Faigar' While Zatch and Kiyo tried to dodged, they were suddenly hit by the spell and were badly hurt worse than what Kolulu and Lori were. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" Hakase walked to them. "If the little girl couldn't defeat us, what makes you think you could do better!?" Hakase boasted.

Suddenly he got pushed back and dropped the mirror, and it then hit the ground. Shion was the one that did it. They then hit the ground with Shion pinning the scientist. "The magic mirror!" Hakase jumped out and ran towards it.

"Don't touch it!" Shion ran after Hakase to stop him from getting the mirror. She was close to getting the mirror, but then, Hakase appeared and stopped her and stomped on the mirror to keep a grip on it. "I thought we already defeated you once!" Hakase yelled and kicked her. As soon as she tried to get to the mirror, she got kicked by Hakase. She was then slapped by Grisor, making her hit the ground. When Kolulu and Lori got up, they gasped from what happened.

"For a minute there, I thought we lost the magic mirror. Now we take care of them...once and for all" Hakase said

'Zerusen!' Kolulu got back to her fighting state and shot her rocket fist at Grisor and Hakase. Of course they dodged it. "Huh, how can they get up?' Hakase turned to the two.

"You gotten too far this time! Now we're mad!" Lori screamed as she shot another attack. "Zerarusen!" Kolulu shot a bullet claw attack at them. Grisor tank the attacks, but Hakase was surprised for what he saw. "Impossible, where are they getting all this extra energy from?!" Now the scientist was looking scared.

"Get a grip on yourself! Look at them carefully. They're breathing faintly like the insects they are! That claw attack was all that was left of their tank like a flame just before it burns out!" Grisor stated to keep Hakase from shwoing fear.

"Yeah, I think you're right" Hakase said.

"Let's get rid of all five with our most powerful spell!" Grisor boast.

"Now Kolulu, let's put our attack on the line and finish this!" Lori said strongly determination as ever.

"Yeah, let's end this with our best spell yet!" Kolulu shouted also with determination.

"Read the spell Hakase!" Grisor shouted.

"I'll turn them into ashes!" Hakase also shouted.

Hakase raised his mirror on the spell they are about to unleash. 'Gigano Faidoruk' When the spell was red, Grisor became four times bigger than before. His entire body is on fire, He is now truly a monster.

"Let's do it Kolulu!" 'RAJA ZERUSEN!' Kolulu shot her rocker fist and they all formed into a gigantic fist that rocket towards Grisor. The monster then went to wrestle with the giant rocket fist, hoping to push it back somehow. Zatch and Kiyo gritted their teethm praying that Kolulu and Lori can beat him this time. This is the last attack.

"Yes, Grisor, that's it! Marvelous!" Hakase cheered. Grisor roared more and pushed the attack back. As this was happening, Zatch and Kiyo gripped their fist, wondering what to do. Shion was praying they could win this. "With the magic and your power multiplied by a hundred!" Grisor boasted more and laughed.

Zatch then had an idea. "Kiyo, what are we doing, this is our chance!" Zatch warned him. Kiyo then realized what the blonde mamodo was talking about.

"You're right, Zatch" Kiyo got his book ready and said the spell. "Zaker!" Zatch fired the zaker spell and launched it towards the magic mirror.

"What?! What's happening?! Those fool!" Hakase forgotten they were still there. "They're destroying the magic mirror!" The mirror is now cracking as the lighting attack is causing it to split. Lori then screamed using every last ounce of her strength in her body to make the RaJa Zerusen spell more bigger, too big for Grisor to handle. "How could they be stronger than me? I have all the power of the magic mirror. This shouldn't be happening!"

Soon the lightning became to much for the mirror to handle. It then got crushed into many chunks. With the mirror destroyed, Grisor then got punched to the sky, then it he started to shrink to his original size and got smashed to the ground. He utter in pain as he writhe. "This is impossible" Grisor sounded like his old-self, hearing his voice one last time as there was a suddenly wave of explosion, then the book burned to nothing.

After all of the madness was over, Kolulu(back in her normal state) and Lori were down again, were tuckered out. "Lori, Kolulu. Are you two okay?" Shion spoke to them.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine" Kiyo said. Then two sisters then woke up, groaning in agony after that battle. "See, they're fine" Kiyo finished.

"Lori, Kolulu, thanks for what you done for me. It was really great seeing you two like this" Shion said.

Lori and Kolulu then looked at Shion, despite the bruises, they felt better after they won the battle. "Of course, it's what friends do" Kolulu said. "Even Zatch could've done better" Kolulu finished.

Shion then took out Nya's pink ribbon. "Hey, Shion, isn't that Nya's ribbon?" Lori asked.

"It's alright, I don't need it. You see, I made a promise to Nya, that I'ed become stronger, so I won't be sad anymore" Shion explained. Just when she was going to let it go, Kolulu grabbed it.

"If you don want it anymore, perhaps let me keep it for now on then" Kolulu smiled and held it in her hand. Zatch, Kiyo, Lori and Shion all smiled.

All Kolulu dose is look up to the sky. Kolulu frowned as she looked at the blue sky with Nya showing as a spirit. She tighten the ribbon in her hand, willing to remember her friend. She then utter the words that would described the memories of her friend, Nya. 'Goodbye, Nya'

* * *

 **Well that's the entire quest. If you enjoyed what you read, please leave a comment review and tell me what you thought.**


	16. Lora's last adventure

While both Lori and Kolulu were walking about, they have been walking through their neighborhood. "So Lori, I've been thinking about a lot of things that's happened over the last few months since I've returned back to the battle" As Kolulu started to speak, Lori turned to the pink mamodo. "Man, after hearing about Zatch and Kiyo's adventure, after a few days, we needed a break from all this! Plus, we even got new helpers like Wonrei and Li-en" Lori stated.

"Let's not forget about Tia and Megumi" Kolulu reminded Lori laughed while bumping her head. She truly liked it a lot. "Yeah, thanks" Lori replied.

While the two continued to walk, they were heading towards a flower store to pick up some lotus flowers. "I can't believe they come out this cheap" Lori said.

"Yeah, it's so nice of the shop keeper to let us by them 50% off" Kolulu said.

It seemed like things were going well ever since Kolulu came back to the human world. At first it was how it should be, until the day Lori found Kolulu's book and found out she is a mamodo. And when she returned back to the Mamodo World, she thought she never come back, but then she did. When she had her first real battle in her controlled state, they discovered a major enemy that wishes to destroy. And so far, battles they faced, they became stronger and stronger. But it was not enough yet. But they'll get there soon. Right now, Lori and Kolulu wanted to spend this good moment.

When both of the sisters were trying to get back, is when Lori heard someone calling to her. "Lori!" She heard a familiar voice. So she turned around to see the voice belonged to Dionysus. But he wasn't wearing his usual clothing, but rather a plaid blue work suit. "Dionysus?" Lori spoke confused. It's been months since she seen him. Last time she saw him was with her battle with him and Lora. "Hey, it's Dionysus! Hi!" Kolulu waved to the man she remembered battling with.

"I'm surprised to see you again" The traveler said as he walked to Lori. The teenage girl blushed a bit and rubbed held her head as if she is hiding herself. "Yeah, quite surprised" She replied back to him.

"Hey, Dionysus" Kolulu interrupted and nudged him. "Where's Lora? Why is she not here with you?" Kolulu asked. That name, made his head down. Lori and Kolulu were a bit stunned from just the mention of that name. "Is something wrong?" The pink mamodo asked. That wasn't the kind of reaction they show from the mention of the name of a mamodo, unless it meant...her book must've burn.

"Kolulu, I need to talk to Lori alone. But you'll learn it soon. Just not today though" Dionysus stated to Kolulu. She can see the expression to tell something happened to Lora, but she didn't want to believe it. Then she and Lori heard a beeping car. "Sounds like my ride is here. Better hop on" Dionysus finished as the driver Apollo pulled down the window, wearing his orange suit. "Hey, buddy. Wanna ride somewhere?" Apollo asked.

"Mochinoki Park will do" Dionysus said as he got in the front seat. Lori and Kolulu got in the back seats. Apollo then drove there to the Mochinoki Park.

Both Lori and Dionysus got on the park bench where they looked up to the sky. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Lori asked. Dionysus signed. He could remember her bubbly laugh, and how she saved his life then. "Well, the thing is...Lora's book been turned to ash" As he spoke, Lori felt devastated. Someone destroyed her book. She gasped in shocked. She wasn't sure how it was possible to beat the duo. He had the greatest raw power no other mamodo would handle.

"You see Lori, after she, I came to Apollo who became the president of financial conglomerate and gave me a job. The traveling duos we used to be ceased to exist. But that's not the real reason I came to you" As Dionysus started changing his subject. Lori needed to hear this. "The mamodo who burn my book...looked like Kolulu" Dionysus continued. Lori looked surprised. "But, compared to the lookalike, Kolulu is a tender caring girl when she is not in her battle form. But the lookalike however without her battle form is only a mask, like she is a separate evil monster who is born from Kolulu" Dionysus finished 'Kolulu's...double dark counterpart did this to Lora?' Lori thought to herself.

"If you don't mind me asking, but do you feel comfortable telling me how it happened?" Lori spoke to get the answer. Dionysus closed his eyes shut for a moment. For him, this could be some sort of warning to her if they end up seeing her. "It was a week ago when we were traveling to England. It was a time that hurt me forever" DIonysus started to explain his side of the story. He could never forget that cute she made.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Hey, come on, Dio!" She giggled and ran up ahead. "Okay, slow down. You know I worry about you" Dionysus laughed as well as he followed her. It was like nothing could ruin their day...But then this happened. "Kolulu?" Lora called. Dionysus looked up close as he saw what looked like Kolulu. But rather different. Her hair is red and is wearing a mental and...oh no.

"Hey, Kolulu!" As Dionysus called, then something snapped Lora back to reality when she notice something is wrong. "Wait! Something is wrong!" Lora called to her book owner. He wasn't sure if he should believe the silver hair mamodo. He just ran up to check on this mamodo. A mistake he wished he never did. "Hey Kolulu!" Dionysus called back once again.

The red mental lookalike with red hair stopped for a moment. "You got the wrong girl!" Her voice...that sounded like a different girl, a bit of Kolulu, but dark and lower. Dionysus felt frighten when she spoke and stood back with Lora. "How dare you mistake me for a sniveling little weakling of a mamodo!" She shouted as she turned and with her lined face from the bottom of her eyes and the way she showed her fury was quite frightening even more as she gritted her fang too.

Dionysus was not sure what he is looking at, but realized it's not Kolulu. 'Okay, so it's not Kolulu. She looks like her, but the clothes are different, like Zatch was wearing, and the way she is giving me those evil eyes. Kolulu doesn't have eyes like that. If that's not Kolulu, then who the heck is she then' Dionysus walked back slowly.

"So, tell me!" The mamodo named Meister began. "Did you see Kolulu around?" Then she started to grin. "You must've burn her book, did you" Then she started to chuckled.

Lora then gripped her fist. "No! We didn't do it! They proved too strong for us, so we had no choice but to surrender! We fought with honor and respect! They were great team who beated us fair and square, despite the relentless power we posses!" Lora exclaimed.

Meister's eyes were then hidden in the shadows where they are invisible. "Haa! Team work?! That's just weakling tactic and plain idiotic!" The red hair girl insulted and chuckled. "I bet you two are quite weaker as the same as you look! It surprises me she decided to even go to a battle after all! Fighting weak opponents just like a certain someone who I hate the most!"

"Yeah, well you don't seem so tough to me, freak!" Dionysus insulted back. "Hmm?" This brought Meister's attention. "Let's go, Lora. I had enough of this girl" Dionysus suggest. "Yeah, me too" Lora agreed.

When there is one thing Meister doesn't like, are weaklings and those who call her freak. She gripped her fist and chattered her teeth. "Aren't you gonna battle?" She spoke back to them.

"Sorry, we don't have time wasting our powers by the likes of you. We just want to enjoy our day here" Dionysus stated. "Yeah! Go fight someone else! We have better things than fight you, ya Kolulu wannabe!" Lora hmph her head to keep from seeing her face.

"You know, just for that comment, I'm not letting you walk away from this!" The red hair lookalike snapped her fingers. While Dionysus didn't pay attention, it was then he stood back when he saw someone. "Wha? What the?" He was suddenly stopped when a girl in a sailer uniform holding a book that's as red as Zatch's stared at them. This girl, she looked almost like Lori, but except she has pigtails. "I do quite admire your guts for talking back to me! When I meet tough guys like you, it puts me in the mood to destroy your book!" Meister grinned darkly.

Dionysus wasn't if he is seeing double. 'Okay, this is turning into deja vu. She looks like Lori, so maybe there's something to those girls' Dionysus thought to himself. Lora was shaking a bit. "Uhh, Dio, what do we do?" Lora asked scaredly. He stood and placed a hand on her to comfort her. "Well Lora, I don't think this is a fight we can walk out of" Dionysus stated. He only wished he could get out of this. While he's been through many battles he wants to avoid, but this one, is not the one he would ever want to be apart of.

 **FLASH BACK END**

"Wait, what? So she had a partner who looks just like me?" Lori asked surprised. "Yeah, the moment I saw her, I notice she had something hidden, like a secret she holds" Dionysus closed his eyes. "As soon as I realized that...the fight began"

 **FLASH BACK**

Two opponents were staring right each other, in a pasture field, almost like the place where Zeno and Dufort battle Apollo and Rops. Dionysus and Lora were getting ready to face Meister and her book owner. The red mamodo chuckled, like she knows she would destroy their book.

"Just so you know, this is only a demonstration!" Meister grinned. The book owner held the red book and it started to glow. 'Zeruk!' As soon as it was chanted, Meister started to growled while her eyes turned red and two lines appeared under her eyes. Dionysus and Lora were a bit scared of what's happening. Usually when Kolulu transform it was instant, but for a monster, the process only gets monstrous. Meister's claws were unleashed, then she grew bigger and tore off her mental. Meister roared as her transformation was complete. The way she transformed only scared Lora and Dionysus. "Dionysus, I'm scared!" Lora cried. 'Whoa! That was madness! That was more horrifying than when Kolulu transforms!'

Meister chuckles as crouches her back and grips her fist and unloads her claws again. Her claws were black and she looks 2 inches taller than Kolulu's battle form. "Well, now that I got more comfy, it's your turn" The sadistic mamodo grinned.

"We can't give in! We gotta fight!" Lora nodded and got back to her sense. "Let's go! Ruguron!" Dionysus chanted the spell and Lora shot the little rocks from her hand to the sky, then came some bolder sized meteors coming down towards them, but without effort, Meister slashed the meteors into pieces. "More! Ruguron!" Lora shot more meteors up ahead of them.

Meister once again slashed them to rubble once again. "RUGURON!" Lora kept shooting their meteors, but all that was just annoying Meister. She grabbed one and crushed it with her bare hands. "Is that all you got!?" Meister said intimidated. Lora and Dionysus gasped. "If you're not gonna fight me for real, then I'll destroy your book here!" Meister threaten and aimed her fist at them. Then came this. "Zerusen!" Meister shot the Zerusen spell towards the raw power duo.

Both of them dodged the attack. 'That's the Zerusen spell, just like Kolulu's!' The jacket wearing wonderer think to himself. But then when it hit the mountain, it caused an explosion to fall down towards them. 'Okay, not the same. It's a bomb attack and more powerful too!' Lora gasped and ran to her owner. "Dio!" Lora called while worried and grabbed a slab of the earth and used it blocked the mountain rocks from crushing them both. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than tht to beat us!" Lora shouted at them.

 **FLASH BACK END**

"But how?! You're not force to be reckoned with by any mamodo! No strategy of any kind could even take you down!" Lori exclaimed, not wanting to believe, even coming from Dionysus. "I know! I was always the more dominate of all! When me and Lora had a chance, we were about to take their book, but then the horror happened!" Dionysus continued.

 **FLASH BACK**

The battle continued on, and with everything he tried to threw at her, non of his dominating abilities were working. His attempts were just child's play to the dark mamodo. She continued to grin at the wonderer and the green wearing blouse mamodo. They seemed nervous as the battle continued. "Hey, Kari, isn't this a blast? It's been awhile since we had such good fight!" Meister stated to her book owner. The pigtailed girl continued to star at them with her widen pupils green pupils.

'Why is she giving me the weirdest feeling? She is making me nervous. What is she?' He thought to himself. He got back to being bold and opened his book. "Lora, let's not let them out of our sight! Let's used this spell!" Dionysus suggest. "Right!" Lora replied as she cupped her wrist together. The book green glowed and Dionysus chanted the book. "Rugurontsu!" As the spell was called, Lora shot mini bits out of her hands to the sky, which in turn turned into meteor shower.

Meister smirked while the book owner was walking towards them, or so it seemed. Lora and Dionysus were surprised she is walking to the meteor attack. "Huh? What are they doing?" Lora questioned. "I don't know? Dose she want to lose?" Dionysus responded to his green blouse mamodo. But as soon as it did seemed like she was going to walk to them, suddenly, she did this, reflecting one meteor with just her palm. "What in the world?!" Dionysus said in shocked when he saw her reflecting the attack. "Is she..." The pigtailed girl reflected them like it was just bubbles to her. "How is she reflecting those attacks!" Dionysus questioned again. "She is countering everything faster than I could predict them!" Lora said.

Dionysus and Lora stood back from the enemy and their book glowed. "Lora, we have to hit them with out most powerful spell!" Dionysus paniced. "I agreed, let go for it!" Lora replied and got ready to do it. Dionysus roared to the sky. "Gigano Ruguron!" Lora raised her hands up, the coming out of the clouds came the giant meteor that was entering the Earth's atmosphere, hurdling towards Meister and her book owner. "Give it up, I know your spells and everything!" Dionysus quoted to them.

Meister's book owner stared, not untimidated by the size or it's power. "Meister..." She called to her mamodo. The red mamodo grinned and raised her fist up to aim at the meteor attack. "Zerusen!" The same rocket...rather the bomb fist spell launched towards the giant meteor. It caused the meteor to be destroyed. Both Lora and Dionysus gasped in panic while in awe from seeing that happening. After seeing the remains of what the meteor falls on, soon turning to rubble. Meister smirked, proving for what she is capable of.

Out of that, came a thud that sounded like a punch. The green book got tossed up to the air. Next came the scene with Meister's owner pinning him to the wall as he grabbed him neck there. Then came the same thud with Meister pinning down Lora, stomping her beneath her heel, definitely. Lora yelp as she got stomped while Meister tighten it's grip while chuckling evilly.

Dionysus was struggling to get off her grip. But then he felt something. 'What's this? What kind of feeling am I sensing?' Dionysus wondered. Then, he started to laugh. "Well, this is surprising. You don't have emotion, but your arm is shaking for some reason" Dionysus laughed. "I know when someone has true hidden feelings that are deep away. Kari, right? Well, I gotta say, the way you don't fear someone truly makes you a terrifying foe! But what doesn't changed is the fact that despite it all, your expression is only a mask that hides the real you, hiding of what a scared little girl you truly are" Dionysus grinned. That is where it struck a nerve on Kari. It made her expression go from motionless to rage. She got real stern for his words, so she threw him to the ground, then Meister kicked Lora towards her book owner.

Kari got ready to use a more powerful spell. "Zeo-" But just when she was gonna use the spell, Meister stopped her. "Hold it! Why use Zeo Zerusen Spell?! It's a waste of our with them!" Meister quoted to Kari, so she calmed down back to emotionless.

'Now's my chance!' Dionysus tried to reach for the spell book, but not before this. "Zerusen" Meister shot the bomb fist spell at the green spell book, making the explosion burn the book. Dionysus gasped sadly. He then turned to Lora. "Dio! Dio! Noooo!" Lora cried and started to fade. Dionysus' tears dripped down from his face. "Lora!" He hugged her tightly. "Dio, I don't wanna leave you. You mean everything to me! I love you!" Lora cried. "I know, it was great having you around" After that, Meister find it to disgusting to her, so she turned to Kari to finish this. "Zerusen!" The red fiend mamodo shot the spell one last time and destroyed the book completely. Then Lora disappeared. "Diooooooooooo!" Lora said her last words and Dionysus gasped and got on his knees and his hands on the ground and cried.

Meister then changed back from her wicked form and laughed evilly. She magically levitated all the remains of the shredded mental and turned it into a widen cloth that surrounded both her and Kari and vanished without a trace, leaving the heart broken Dionysus to cry more. Now all alone. "LOOOOOORRAAAAAA!"

 **FLASH BACK END**

Lori started to tear after listening that entire tragedy of what happened. "Just like that. They vanished, laughing at my pain! I never even got to thank her for when she saved my life at that icy forest! It was to much for me to handle it" Dionysus finished his entire story.

Hearing that name, Kari, the Kari, her sister Kari. That had to be her. And she is owner this dark douppleganger. Lori could not stand for this anymore. "They are monsters!" Lori shouted. It brought Dionysus' attention to Lori. "The way they would trash books for the fun of it makes me sick! They won't get away with this! Not while me and Kolulu are still in the battle! If we see them, we won't let them get out of our sight!" Lori exclaimed.

Dionysus smiled. "Well, I didn't know you had this much determination in you. I'm glad I came to you after all" He said, feeling quite a bit better. While it seemed like it was quiet to them, however, Kolulu heard the entire thing. The entire story of what she did to her friend Lora. It made the pink mamodo grip her fist. "Meister, where ever you are, I will make you pay!" Kolulu promised to herself. She looked up to think about the times Lora and Kolulu were holding hands and running around.

* * *

 **Well, tragic isn't it? It even made me cry as I took it so deep. Do comment below of what you thought this chapter.**


End file.
